Lacrymosa
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Jennifer Best is a former wrestler and is now one of the executive vice presidents of an up and coming wrestling company. She soon finds herself having to work alongside two important men in her life. One of them is also an executive vice president whom she takes a liking to, and the other one just signed with the company, but has a history with her. Omega/OC/Moxley
1. How Does It Feel

**A/N: I absolutely loved the Double or Nothing pay-per-view. I got this idea after watching the end of the pay-per-view. I am not one of those wrestling fans who think one company is better than the other. It's okay to have your own opinion though. But, in my opinion, every wrestling company has something special about them. On another note, I am super excited about this triangle. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**The face claim for Jennifer Best is Caity Lotz.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KENNY OMEGA OR JON MOXLEY/DEAN AMBROSE.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA**  
**Chapter 1: How Does It Feel**

* * *

"Come in," Jennifer Best heard from the other side of the door. She walked into the locker room of none other than: Kenny Omega. She came to get him since their pay-per-view: Double Or Nothing would be happening in the span of a few minutes. Like Kenny, Jennifer was also an executive vice president of AEW. She was going to be doing more backstage duties since she was apprehensive about stepping back inside the ring after sustaining a hip injury and fractured vertebrae just a few years prior. She thanked her lucky stars she could continue to walk. She ached to be competing inside the ring, but she knew it was for the best if she didn't. She would however; be accompanying The Young Bucks to ringside for their AAA tag title match against The Lucha Bros after Nick and Matt Jackson persuaded her.

"Hey," Jennifer greeted her male counterpart with a smile as she entered his locker room. "You ready? We're on in a few." The blonde thought Kenny looked nice in his white v-neck and gray skinny jeans. Throughout the whole process of getting this new company off the ground, she found herself becoming enamored with the former IWGP Heavyweight Champion the more time she spent around him. She found out they had a quite a bit in common from both being born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada to their love of professional wrestling to their personalities.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kenny replied, a smile appearing on his face. "You look nice." He motioned to the outfit she was wearing, which consisted of: a black lace tanktop underneath a white blazer that was left open, and a black, white, and gray floral printed skirt that the tanktop was tucked into. She had black criss-crossed heels on her feet with a bow tie. Her makeup was done in which toffee eyeshadow accented her eyes and toffee lipstick accented her lips. She was certainly dressed for success. "Are you ready, Jen?" Kenny wondered.

"I'm ready, but I'm so nervous."

"If it's any consolation, you don't have to say anything when we open the show. Cody and Brandi will be doing all the talking."

Jennifer felt herself cringe at hearing Cody's and Brandi's names. She respected their abilities, but she felt like they had a little bit of an egotistical problem. Cody seemed too worried about WWE, while everyone else just wanted this new company to thrive. Jennifer didn't think Brandi was as egotistical as her husband, but she still had her moments.

She saw past that because they all had the same goal: they all wanted to have this company succeed.

"That's true. I just have to stand there and look pretty."

The Winnipeg Native chuckled. "I think you'll have no problem there."

The Winnipeg turned Las Vegas native felt a blush sustain her cheeks. "Thanks."

"No problem. Well, you ready to head out there in front of your fellow people?"

"I suppose so," The Las Vegas native answered. She shook off her nerves before following Kenny out of his locker room and heading out onto the stage.

* * *

Kenny, Jennifer, Matt and Nick Jackson, and Cody and Brandi Rhodes were standing on the Double Or Nothing stage in Las Vegas. All of them were ecstatic about this groundbreaking moment that would forever be etched in wrestling history. Jennifer was standing to the far right of the stage standing alongside Nick Jackson who was standing beside Kenny who stood in-between Nick and Nick's older brother: Matt Jackson. Brandi Rhodes was standing to the left of Matt while her husband Cody, was to the far left of the stage.

The audience chanted: "Jen-ni-fer, Jen-ni-fer, Jen-ni-fer." Jennifer, not entirely sure how to respond to audience, just smiled and waved to them. Nick gave her a small side hug as a congratulations of sorts.

"Before this gets way out of hand," Brandi Rhodes spoke. "Let me say something that is actually factual tonight and that is that this is the first sensory inclusive event in wrestling history." The five executive presidents standing onstage clapped at Brandi's statement. Nick placed his arms around the shoulders of Jennifer and Kenny while Kenny placed his arms around the shoulders of Nick and Matt. Jennifer had her arm placed wrapped around Nick's waist in the most platonic way possible.

Cody retrieved the microphone from his wife. "This is it guys; we're about to make history, each and every one of you. We use the word revolution because this is a revolution!" Cody stopped his speech so he could soak in the adulation of the crowd. "ARE YOU READY?" The American Nightmare wondered.

The audience gave a standing ovation as their answer and the six people standing on stage headed to the back. "Holy shit! I have goosebumps!" Jennifer exclaimed whenever she got backstage. She rubbed her arms, providing some herself some comfort. "This is getting more surreal by the moment."

"I have been waiting for this day forever," Matt said. "It's hard to believe that this is really happening."

"I know what you mean, Bro," Nick agreed. It was surreal to him too.

"If we put all our dedication into this, then are we going to succeed," Kenny pointed out. "We have something special tonight and we can't let that slip between our fingers."

Jennifer nodded her head in agreement. "You make a good point."

"We are going to be the best wrestling company to ever exist!" Cody decided. Brandi nodded her head in agreement to what her husband declared.

"Cody, I wouldn't get too carried away now," Jennifer said. "Like Kenny said, we do have something special tonight. We need to focus on just this and not worry about anything else. If we just focus on making use of the amazing talent we have and providing fans with incredible matches and moments, then we will be successful."

"It seems like you don't have as much faith as I do," Cody argued.

Jennifer scoffed. "Of course I have faith. I just believe you are letting your ego get the better of the situation."

"Alright, Jennifer, Cody," Kenny intervened. "Let's look at the bigger picture. We have a pay-per-view that's going to change the landscape of wrestling and instead of you two arguing, you two should be celebrating this special night."

Jennifer sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," The Atlanta native apologized.

"There we go! We can't have any family tension," Matt said.

"Let's bring it in," Nick said, motioning for the executives to come together. He, Matt, Cody, Brandi, Kenny, and Jennifer all put their hands on top of each others'. "On the count of five." The group counted down from five together before all of them raised their hands at the same time. They all chanted: "Elite" as their hands went in the air.

"Alright, everyone," Brandi spoke up. "Let's make this show memorable."

Everyone smiled and nodded as they all went their own way. Jennifer headed towards her locker room to change into her outfit she would be wearing when accompanying The Young Bucks to the ring for their match against The Lucha Bros.

* * *

Jennifer waited with the Young Bucks who were wearing all white tonight. She assumed they were doing an Elvis Presley cosplay, which she thought was awesome. She was changed into a white one shoulder backless jumpsuit and white platform heeled sandals.

"I am glad you two persuaded me to accompany you to ringside because it is going to be an honor to watch you two and Rey and Penta tear the house down."

"Isn't that just sweet?" Nick placed a hand on his heart.

"It's nice of you to think that we're capable of tearing the house down, Jen." Matt put a hand on his heart too.

Jennifer laughed. "Don't let your egos inflate."

Nick looked at Jennifer flabbergasted. "I would never let my ego get out of hand."

"Yeah, Jennifer, Nick and I are some of the greatest human beings in the world," Matt declared.

"See? That was a conceded statement right there," Jennifer pointed out.

"You don't think Nick and I are the greatest human beings in the world?" Matt feigned a look of hurt.

The Las Vegas native nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands.

"And here I thought you were my best friend, Jennifer," Nick said, acting like he was offended. "As my best friend, you're supposed to think I am the greatest human in the world."

Jennifer repeated her actions from a few moments ago. "Are you two drama queens ready to go out there?"

Matt scoffed. "I am definitely a drama king."

"I'm sorry, Matt," Jennifer giggled. "I'll remember that for future reference."

"Let's go out there and tear the house down," Nick said. The Young Bucks entrance theme blared throughout the MGM Grand and The Young Bucks being accompanied by Jennifer received a more than warm response from the crowd.

* * *

Jennifer and The Young Bucks, who retained the AAA tag titles against The Lucha Bros walked through the tunnel to backstage. Fellow Elite member, Kenny Omega, greeted the three with a smile and hug. His hug seemed to have lasted longer with Jennifer, but Jennifer wasn't complaining. Jennifer saw they he changed into his newly designed wrestling tights made especially for this pay-per-view. He rocked the black and pink combination.

Matt and Nick headed further backstage, probably to celebrate with their wives. That just left Kenny and Jennifer alone in the production area. Chris Jericho would be joining Kenny momentarily for the highly anticipated Alpha vs Omega rematch.

"You ready for your match?" Jennifer wondered.

"Definitely," Kenny answered immediately. He was ready to get back inside the ring; having not competed since his last New Japan match that happened back in January.

"I know you're eager to get back in the ring."

"Eager is an understatement."

Jennifer laughed. She knew the feeling all too well. She was eager to back inside the ring too, but unfortunately, she thought it was better for her if she didn't compete in the ring again. She would have to settle being an executive vice president of AEW. She was not wanting to be competition for WWE, whom was her employer from 2011-2015. She left on the best of terms. With her position in this new company, she just wanted to provide an alternative to those who wanted to see more wrestling or wanted something different.

"I know you'll go out there and do what you do best: have the best bout."

"They don't call me the best bout machine for nothing, Jen."

"Very true."

"So," Kenny nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering after the show is over, do you want to hang out?"

Jennifer smiled at the offer. "I would enjoy that."

"Cool."

Chris Jericho approached the duo. "Kenny, Jennifer," the wrestling legend greeted.

"Hey, Chris," Jennifer replied, a friendly smile on her face. "Good luck out there. I know you're going to kill it."

"Of course, I am," Jericho affirmed. "I am the best in the world at what I do."

Jennifer laughed. "I think the best bout machine would like to argue with you," she teased. She looked back at Kenny and smirked.

"I am going to prove that the Alpha male is better than the Omega."

Jennifer raised her hands defensively. "I guess that'll get settled in the ring." She patted Jericho's back and squeezed Kenny's shoulder before heading to her locker room to change into her street clothes and watch the main event closely. The Alpha vs Omega rematch was her most anticipated match on the card, although it would be hard to follow the epic tag match that just took place.

As she walked to her locker room, she saw a very familiar figure walking towards the area where the fans have to take their seat. She was aware that he lived in Vegas, so maybe he was just watching the show. Yeah, that had to be it. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she headed towards her locker room.

* * *

Finally dressed in her street clothes, she was informed last minute she supposed to go out there and check on Kenny after a post-match beatdown. She was now dressed in a gray shirt with a white adidas patch on it, blue ripped skinny jeans, and gray adidas sneakers. She waited for her cue to go out there and check on The Winnipeg Native.

The familiar figure she saw earlier was walking down the aisle where the audience was at and the crowd went insane at his arrival. Jennifer put her hands over her mouth. She was shocked.

The former Dean Ambrose who was now being referred to as Jon Moxley again made his presence known attacking both Chris Jericho and Kenny Omega. If he was signed to AEW, why wasn't she aware of the signing? She would sure get some information when this segment was over.

Jon seemed to be targeting Kenny, who was placed on top of the poker chips statue. Jon delivered a Dirty Deeds to Kenny on top of the statue and then an inverted death valley driver from on top of the statue to the hard floor. After that was when it was Jennifer's cue to go out there and check on Kenny. She went out there and the crowd cheered as she came out again. She went to Kenny and kneeled at his side, making sure he was alright. He did suffer a legitimate broken nose during his encounter with Chris Jericho.

The audience popped as Moxley stared intensely at Jennifer from where he was standing on the poker chip statue. She glared up at him, but Jon merely smirked sadistically at her as he walked away from the wreckage he caused.

The Jennifer onscreen was differing from the Jennifer offscreen. While onscreen Jennifer was sort of intimidated by Jon Moxley's appearance, the real Jennifer felt her heart rapidly racing. She hadn't seen the man since 2015 and now her first encounter with him in four years was an onscreen interaction she wasn't even really aware of.

She and some medical personnel helped the former IWGP champion to the back, where he was going to get questioned for the set of events that just happened.

* * *

Jennifer got a towel and took a seat beside Kenny as she wiped some of the excess blood from Kenny's nose. "So, you want to tell me what the hell that was out there? How come I wasn't made aware of Mox being a part of Double Or Nothing?"

"We didn't think it was the best idea for you to know because we know your head wouldn't be clear to focus on the show."

"We? Who the hell is we?" The blonde inquired.

"Matt, Nick, and I," the two toned haired man responded, letting out a grunt too. He would definitely be sore in the morning.

"How nice of you to have my best interest at heart," Jennifer deadpanned.

"I don't know what exactly happened with you and Moxley, but from what Nick and Matt have said, the history between the two of you isn't good."

Jennifer didn't want to recollect her memories with the Lunatic. The memories would bring nothing but heartache and that was a feeling she had finally gotten over after being hurt for so long. "Pretty much."

"Is that something we should talk about tonight when we hang out?" At this rate, it was bold of him to assume that him and Jennifer would be hanging out after keeping viable information from her.

"I don't want to take a trip back down memory lane," Jennifer decided. "I'm more concerned with getting you checked out and making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Kenny assured, attempting to get up. He was successful at getting out of his seat, but he grunted with every motion.

Jennifer put her arm around Kenny's waist. "Let me help you out." She escorted him to the trainer's room.

* * *

Jennifer gathered her belongings and headed towards the direction of Kenny's locker room. She would be leaving the arena with him. It was confirmed that the Winnipeg native had a broken nose, but it would be healed in no time. Jennifer was grateful it was nothing too serious.

Strolling down the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar baritone voice. "Hey."

She slowly turned around and came face to face with the last person in the world she wanted to see. Her breath caught in her throat at seeing him before her. Besides their forced interaction onscreen moments ago, the last time she saw him in person was in 2015, in which that was her last year with WWE. She decided to leave WWE after many many months of being constantly overlooked and having trouble with her back. She'd spent the last year of being in the WWE having to deal with seeing him and the new woman in his life.

Even though she lived in Vegas and she heard through the grapevine that he lived in Vegas with his significant other, she had never encountered him at all.

Jennifer continued on her way to her destination when he called out to her. "Jen!"

She felt tears in her eyes at hearing him call her name. She hadn't heard him say her nickname since they dated. It was always him calling her Jennifer after that; during any brief interaction they had. She tried her best to keep the interaction as minimal as possible, but due to mutual acquaintances, they had to interact.

Right now, she just wanted the floor to swallow her whole.

Ever the right time, Kenny Omega appeared and Jennifer could freaking kiss him. He was definitely her savior. "You ready to go?" He asked Jennifer. She was silent and that worried him, but he got his answer when he saw Jon Moxley standing there. "Hey, Jon, great job kicking my ass out there. I'm looking forward to our future feud."

"Yeah, man. It'll be great when we finally go against each other in the ring," Jon said. Even though he was talking to Kenny, his intense blue eyes were still locked on Jennifer.

Kenny could feel the tension between Jon and Jennifer, so he put his hand on the back of Jennifer and lead her out of the arena. He didn't know what happened with Jon and Jennifer exactly, but from what he heard from Nick and Matt, something happened that made Jon and Jennifer's relationship deteriorate. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he found himself more curious than ever at the history with Jon Moxley and Jennifer Best.

Jon watched intently as Kenny walked with Jennifer out of the MGM Grand arena. He needed to speak with her and he was going to try his damnedest to get her attention.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please don't be afraid to favorite, follow, or review.**


	2. All Too Well

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the love for the first chapter. I am so grateful that this story has been received the way it has. **

**FYI: Things start to pick up a little bit in this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KENNY OMEGA OR JON MOXLEY/DEAN AMBROSE or any other wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 2: All Too Well**

* * *

Jennifer observed her reflection in the mirror. She was going to be appearing at Starrcast II and she wanted to look decent for the event. She was dressed in a white bodysuit, light blue skinny jeans, and white adidas tennishoes. The ends of her hair were curled and her makeup was sparkling burgundy eyeshadow and burgundy lipstick.

Kenny would be attending the Starrcast II too. Part of her knew she was doing her hair and makeup boldly because she wanted some attention from him. Sighing; she ran a hand through her hair before giving herself one last glance in the mirror before walking away.

Her two female pitbulls: Kiki and Penny were following her down the hallway. She adopted her two fur babies at the local shelter and they were undoubtedly her best friends. Kiki was close to getting euthanized, but Jen claimed the gray pitbull before that could happen. Jen noticed that Kiki seemed to be lonely and with Jen being gone majority of the time, she knew she needed to provide Kiki with a sibling. Jen went back to the pet shelter along with Kiki and saw a beautiful white pitbull who wanted nothing more than to be brought to a forever home. Penny stole Jen's heart and from how excited Kiki was; Penny stole Kiki's heart too. Since the day Penny and Kiki met, the two dogs have been inseperable. Jen felt herself being a third wheel at times.

The blonde filled her dogs' food and water bowls and kissed them goodbye before gathering her black leather skull crossbody purse. She then locked her door and got ready to head towards the Cesar Palace Conference Center.

Hearing a ding, she reached inside her handbag and pulled out her android. She saw she had a text from Kenny. _I'm on the way. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My nose fucking hurts._

Although Jen pitied Kenny, she couldn't help but laugh at the message. His nose was broken so of course his nose was going to hurt for a little while. _I'm on the way too. I'll meet you there with a cup of coffee and some breakfast. _

_You're the best, Jen. Thanks. Just let me know whenever you get here. Be careful._

Jen smiled at his kindness towards her. _You're welcome. You be careful too. See you soon._

Looks like she needed to stop somewhere to get The Winnipeg Native some coffee and breakfast. She was going to treat herself with coffee and breakfast too.

* * *

"Best!" Jen heard her name and she went to grab her's and Kenny's items. She handed the cashier thirty dollars and thanked everyone. She stumbled backwards and she felt a pair of very familiar hands grab her so she wouldn't fall on her ass. It was magic how she still had a grip on all the purchased items.

"Still the same ole klutz. I see nothing has changed with that." Once again, Jen wanted the floor to swallow her whole. Out of all the people in the city, it had to be him that caught her. It was strange that as long as she's been a resident of Las Vegas, this was only her second time seeing him in the area. Last night at Double or Nothing being the first time.

Jon retrieved one of the coffee cups from Jen's hand and extended his other free hand out to her. Jen reluctantly accepted his hand. "Thanks," she murmured. The Winnipeg Native turned Las Vegas resident was obviously embarrassed with what just happened. She wanted nothing more than to smack the cocky smirk off of Jon's face. "I'm glad you find this amusing, Moxley."

He laughed. He is really laughing at her. "You always find someway to stumble and it's quite entertaining."

"Glad you find entertainment out of my clumsiness," the blonde deadpanned.

Jon motioned to the coffee cup that was in his hand. "So, is this coffee for Omega?" There was an skeptical tone that didn't go unnoticed by Jen.

"What business of that is yours?" The blonde retorted. "You lost all rights to know what happens in my life a long time ago."

Jon stepped closer to Jen, the tension between them was thick in the air. You could definitely cut it with a knife. "Considering I'm working in the same company as you again, it's going to be inevitable that we are going to know a lot about each other."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jen saw Jon's significant other approach their way and Jen started to feel bile in her throat. The thought of them two together made her nauseated. "Your other half is here; that's my cue to leave." She grabbed the coffee cup out of the Lunatic's hand and darted out the door.

Jon glanced his steel blue eyes at the woman leaving the coffee shop. He heard about Jen living in Las Vegas and he found it strange that this was the first he encountered her in the city outside of the Double or Nothing pay-per-view yesterday. Part of him wondered about her everyday. When he saw her with Omega yesterday a feeling came over him he hadn't felt in a long time: Envy.

He definitely needed to find a way to be in Jen's good graces again. But, there were two problems. One: Jen would never give him the time of day. She only tolerated him in the past after their history together because of mutual friends. Two: His significant other would have infinity shit fits if she knew of his ulterior motives.

"Hey, hon!" She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, Babe."

"What are you thinking about?" His significant other wondered.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." The Cincinnati native smiled at her and she seemed content at the moment with his answer.

* * *

He was conspicuous with his gray mullet and peach shirt and that was all Jen needed to see as she directed towards him. Since her hands were full, she kneed him in the butt to gain his attention.

Kenny who seemed startled, turned around and his features changed into amusement at seeing Jen being the culprit. "That's certainly a way to get my attention, Best." He grabbed a coffee cup and the bag from her hands. "Thanks for the coffee and breakfast. You're awesome."

"I know it's not much, but I got us some bagels."

"I like bagels."

Jen smiled. "Glad to hear that."

Kenny and Jen walked side by side to their booths; where they would be signing autographs for a couple of hours. She had a busy day ahead of her and with Kenny being so in demand, she was sure his day would be busier than hers.

"What's on your agenda for today?" The Winnipeg Native inquired. He took a huge bite of his bagel and huge swallow of his coffee.

"A couple of interviews here and there." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Most of my day is consisted of me doing interviews."

"I give you props for being here after getting the hell beat out of you last night."

Kenny laughed. "What can I say? I'm dedicated."

"No argument there," Jen responded. "Even with your nose fucking hurting, you're still here. Is it feeling any better since our messaging?"

"Not as bad as it was, but it's still sore nonetheless."

"I'm sorry."

The older man furrowed his eyebrows at her. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being an old man and falling apart," the blonde teased. "You even have the gray hair."

"Make fun of the injured guy why don't you? And here I thought you were a nice person."

Jen scoffed. "I am still the nicest person you have ever known."

"It's going to be worse whenever you turn thirty next month. I heard most women turn evil when they hit thirty because they feel like it's the end of the world for them."

The fact that Kenny remembered her birthday month and her age meant a lot to her. It was always simple things that made her happy and something as simple as that made her feel special. "I am not turning thirty. I am going to be twenty-nine still and then just age reversely each year."

"You're going to age gracefully. You're an absolute beauty."

Jen blushed. "You're flattering me."

"I'm just being honest," the former IWGP heavyweight champion stated.

To Jen's relief - the doors were opening. She could ignore the fluttering feeling in her heart and stomach. The wrestling fans started gathering around her's and Kenny's table. Gratefully, she would have something else biding her time for the next few hours.

* * *

Jen now found herself in an interview with the interview Queen: Alicia Atout. Alicia was amazing with interviews and Jen admired the younger brunette Canadian.

Alicia introduced Jen. "Ladies and Gentlemen I have the beautiful and amazing Jennifer Best with me." Jennifer smiled and waved. "Jen, last night was an amazing night. How are you feeling today after a groundbreaking event taking place just twenty four hours prior?"

"I feel fulfilled. I got to watch two of my best friends - The Young Bucks go against The Lucha Brothers in an epic confrontation. It was an honor to be their manager for that match."

"Kenny Omega also used the word fulfilled to how describe how he felt about last night."

"Must be a popular adjective," Jen chuckled.

"I guess so,' Alicia chuckled too. "Anyways, you aided Kenny after he was thrown by Jon Moxley."

"Yeah, poor Kenny went through the ringer last night. He fought an intense match against one of the greatest of all time in Chris Jericho and then he was brutually attacked by Jon Moxley after the match. I'm not sure what Moxley's motive is, but I know that Kenny is not going to take what Moxley did to him with a grain of salt."

"Whenever Kenny and Jon's match takes place I know that it will tear the house down."

"It sure will. Both of those men are incredible athletes."

"Do you think you'll ever wrestle in an AEW ring?" The brunette inquired.

"If there's a good purpose; then I might. For the time being, I'm perfectly content being behind the scenes and watch this company grow into something special."

"I know you had some severe injuries, so I was just wondering if that would have any affect on your mindset with you competing in a wrestling ring?"

"No wonder they call you the interview Queen," the blonde teased. "To be honest with you - I may apprehensive about wrestling again. But, don't never say never. One day, Jennifer Best might wrestle again."

"Kenny said earlier that you would be accompanying him and The Young Bucks to the ring at Fyter Fest for their six man tag match. Does that mean you're going to be a manager for The Elite?"

"I haven't thought about that. I guess you could say I am their manager. This would be the second straight pay-per-view I will be accompanying Nick and Matt to to the ring."

"Kenny mentioned that you were walking out with him to the ring this time instead of Nick and Matt," Alicia pointed out.

"Did he now? I guess I'll have to do that now," Jen decided. "Can't leave Kenny looking like a fool." Jen winked into the camera.

"You can never leave Kenny looking like a fool. He's too cool for that."

"He's alright," Jen teased.

Alicia laughed. "Well, thanks for your time, Jen. I hope to see you soon."

"Thanks for interviewing me, Queen! I hope to see you soon too."

"That interview went great!" Alicia excitedly stated. "Thanks again for being a guest."

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for inviting me." The older blonde hugged the younger brunette and grabbed her bag before leaving the dressing room that the interview was being held in.

She felt her phone her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she saw she had a text message from the best bout machine. _I just finished my last interview for the evening. If you're not done yet, I can always wait up for you and we can grab some food afterwards._

Jen couldn't help but smile._ I actually just finished up my interview with Alicia. I am done for the evening now. Just meet me by the exit and we can go get some food._

_Sounds like a plan._

* * *

Kenny and Jen walked into an Japanese restaurant. Kenny took notice of a familiar co-worker of his and his significant other. He hoped that Jen didn't notice them like he had the privilege of doing.

When Kenny and Jen arrived at their table, Kenny hurriedly sat down in the chair that was facing the two people he encountered just a few moments ago. He didn't want Jen's mood to be brought down once again. He knew she was walking on eggshells anytime his name was mentioned, so he could only imagine how she would react seeing him with his other half.

Jen had a inquiring look on her face, so Kenny knew he would owe her an explanation. He got out his phone and texted her. _Jon is here. I didn't want to have you in the direction that was facing him, especially when he has someone else with him._

Jen nodded and responded to his message._ Thanks for looking out for me. I actually have to tell you a story about this morning when I was getting our coffee and breakfast._

Their waitress came by and took their order.

"Shoot." The Winnipeg Native was intrigued by what the other Winnipeg Native had to tell him.

"Jon was actually at the same place this morning. I stumbled and almost fell, but he caught me just before I fell."

"How chivalrous of him," Kenny teased.

"Whatever." Jen rolled her eyes. "Then, he had the nerve to ask if the other coffee was yours."

"Maybe he thinks there's something going on between us. I did leave the arena with you last night."

"Jon has always been a mysterious man. I never know what he thinks."

Kenny saw Jon staring a hole in his and Jen's direction. He could see the intensity in the Lunatic's steel blue eyes. "I don't think he's too keen on the fact I am eating dinner with you."

Jen's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"He's burning a hole in the back of your head."

"That explains why my head hurts right now," Jen joked. She had a headache, but she knew it was because she hadn't ate anything since breakfast. All she had in her system was just caffeine.

Their waitress came back with their drinks and their calamari appetizer. "Enjoy. Your entrees will be out in a couple of moments." Kenny and Jen thanked her before going back into the conversation. But, their conversation didn't even start back because they were joined by two other people.

"Isn't this cute - Jen and Kenny?" _She_ inquired.

Jen wanted nothing more than to knock this woman's lights out. They hardly ever got along, but ever since she claimed Jon as hers, things have gotten even nastier between the two of them.

"It's kind of rude to interrupt two people who are on a date, don't you think?" Kenny wondered. "We didn't interrupt you while you were eating."

Jen knew what he was doing and she appreciated it. She felt some sort of satisfaction at seeing Jon's face contort into anger.

"I never thought you would settle yourself with someone who does nothing better than play video games? How lame. I guess Kenny is a perfect match for you because you're the lamest of them all, Jen."

"It's better than spending all your time being an entitled bitch." Jen had enough. She would generally play nice, but she wasn't going to listen to someone she couldn't stand the sight of stand there and ruin her evening.

Kenny and Jon had matching shocking expressions on their faces. "Jon, did you hear what Jen just said to me?" Moxley didn't say anything - still in surprise over Jen snapping back. It was out of character for her. She was usually so levelheaded. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"You were the one that started it. I was ready to get the hell out of here, but you just had to say something didn't you?" Jon defended. "I know you don't like Jen, but at least have the decency to leave her alone; especially when you initiated this."

"Are you really defending this skank?" _She_ asked.

Kenny knew that this woman had went too far. It was time for him to step in. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you berate Jen. She didn't do anything wrong. You initiated it. It would be for the best if you just scooted on out of here."

Jon shot a look to Jen that she couldn't recognize as he followed his other half out of the restaurant. She did see his eyes though. They seemed to have regret? The blonde shook the thoughts and proceeded to give Kenny all of her attention again. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. I can't stand when someone I care about gets treated horribly."

Jen felt her heart flutter. "So, I heard through the grapevine that I am going to be walking down the aisle with you instead of Nick and Matt at Fyter Fest."

"I just thought it would add more to the storyline if you accompanied me to the ring since you did check on me after I got the hell beat out of me."

"You make a good point."

"Plus, it would make my character even cooler if badass Jennifer Best accompanied me to the ring."

Jen blushed. "I can't argue with you there."

Kenny and Jen got their entrees and made mundane conversation for the rest of their evening dinner. She was aware that Kenny would be in Florida for the next month promoting Fyter Fest and she would miss his presence that she came so used to having around her. At least she had her dogs to keep her company.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Fine Again

**A/N: I appreciate everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any other wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA**  
**Chapter 3: Fine Again**

* * *

On a plane with the destination being Dayton Beach, Florida; Jen was ecstatic over the second pay-per-view taking place. She sat home taking care of duties, but when she completed her tasks, she found herself dying of boredom. The friends she had in AEW - which was pretty much just The Elite- were all in Daytona Beach, Florida so it wasn't like she had anybody to hang out with. The rest of the Elite wanted to head out to Daytona Beach early to enjoy the scenery and have fun before they got down to the niddy griddy business aspect. Jen understood that so she offered to stay behind and work on whatever business paperwork needed to be done.

Part of her wanted to fly out early, but she had no idea where anybody was at or what anybody was doing and everyone was expecting her arrival that Thursday before Fyter Fest took place the following Saturday. Nick Jackson had messaged her and offered her to fly her out early so she could have some fun too before all the business happened. There was no way she was going to turn down the offer.

It was Tuesday, June twenty-fifth, so she would at least have two days to soak in the sun before wiring herself down and taking care of even more business.

She wanted something to do to occupy her time, so against her better judgement, she decided to listen to Jericho's 'Talk Is Jericho' podcast episode with Jon Moxley. Jen knew better than to listen to it considering their history, but she felt curious at knowing what was going on in his life.

She sighed and covered her ears with her baby blue beats headphones. If anything, it would kill a good hour and half of her flight time.

She pressed play.

* * *

Matt and Nick Jackson were waiting for her at the airport. She felt disappointed at not seeing Kenny there. Considering she hadn't heard from him since their pretend date, she wasn't all that surprised that he wasn't there. She didn't blame him. She knew seeing the argument between her and Jon's significant other wasn't exactly pleasant. She also didn't blame him because when it came to Moxley, it was hard for Jen to control her emotions.

Just like as soon as Jon mentioned on the podcast about his significant other and that he would be content just traveling with her after retirement; that was enough for Jen's heart to break all over again and for her to get teary eyed. She would never understand how someone could hold an emotional hold over her. They have been a part for several years. She needed to move on with her life and she was aware of that fact. Even though she found it hard to admit.

"Jen!" The Bucks exclaimed at the same time. Nick and Matt enveloped Jen in a hug.

"How was the flight?" Matt wondered.

"It wasn't too bad," Jen lied. Truth was she didn't feel great after listening to the podcast.

Nick could sense that Jen wasn't exactly being honest. "Bullshit, Jen. What's wrong?" Being her best friend, he could always pick up on certain mannerisms she could hide well from others.

Jen sighed. One thing she didn't like about being best friends with Nick Jackson: he would always call her on her bluff. "I listened to Jericho's podcast with Moxley. Not exactly one of my brightest ideas."

Matt sighed. "What kind of magical spell does Mox hold over you, Jen?"

"I don't know, Matt." The blonde wished she could answer that question. "I wish I had the answer."

"Listen to me, Jen: the next two days we are going to have so much that Mox isn't going to cross your mind not one time," Nick stated. "I need to have the Jennifer Best who kicks ass at video games because we planned a video game tournament and I nominated you to be my partner."

"That does sound like fun," Jen smiled.

"You and Nick are going against Kenny and I and some other teams. Cody, Brandi, and Page will be there too. But, they're going to be there to just hang out," Matt said. "And to keep this between the three of us - part of me is hoping that you kick Kenny's ass in the tournament."

Jen laughed wholeheartedly. "Why? Kenny is your partner in the tournament."

"It would just be funny to see Kenny lose," Matt answered.

"Good enough answer for me," Jen giggled.

"Alright, Jen, so you ready to have some fun?" Nick wondered.

"I am so ready!"

Matt and Nick grabbed Jen's luggage and escorted her through the airport. Jen was excited about being around her best friends again. Although she was apprehensive about seeing Kenny again. Video games was one of the things that had in common, so she had hoped that it would help her not to feel awkward around him.

* * *

She didn't realize he had taken a nap on the couch in her motel suite until she heard her phone ring. "Hello," she groggily answered the phone.

"Hey, Jen!" Nick Jackson replied from the other line. "You ready for the competition?!"

"You seem way too enthusiastic, Dude," Jennifer deadpanned. She did admire how the younger Young Bucks always had this enthusiasm he carried.

"I am just hyped. It's going to be great having all The Elite together again."

"It is going to be a fun evening," the blonde agreed. "I can't wait to kick everyone's ass in the tournament."

"I am on the way to your room."

"Okay, you have my spare key to my motel suite, so just let yourself in. I am going to change my clothes."

"See you shortly."

"Alrighty." Jen ended the call and got off the couch. She went to her bedroom and went to find something to change into. She was still in her crop varsity t-shirt and contrast binding notch shorts set that she worn on her flight.

The former Winnipeg Native rummaged through her suitcase and came across an outfit she felt satisfied wearing. She pulled out a gray brami and blue jean shorts and slipped them on, replacing her old outfit. She added a black and white plaid shirt for the finishing touches. She slipped her black and white adidas on her feet.

She ran a brush through her straight blonde hair and felt confident with her appearance after checking her reflection one last time in the mirror.

She grabbed her handbag and walked out the living room area, where Nick was waiting patiently on the couch. "Hey," Nick greeted, standing up. "You ready?"

"Sure." She grabbed her key card and Nick followed her out her motel suite. She got into the passenger side of Nick's car he was driving and the best friends proceeded to route to their destination.

* * *

Nick and Jen arrived at a condo. She figured it must belong to one of the people who were going to be involved in the video game competition. Jen followed Nick inside the condo and she was curious about why the lights were out but immediately became startled as the lights turned on and she heard, "Surprise!"

Kenny, Matt, Cody and Brandi Rhodes, and Adam Page were all front and center of the living room. Basically everyone from the AEW roster who was attending Fyter Fest were in attendance. The only person missing was Jon Moxley, but there were reasons for that.

"Thank you, everyone! But, my birthday isn't until Saturday," Jen pointed out.

"We know that," Nick responded. "But, since tonight is one of the last free days that we get to have fun, tonight was the best time to throw you a surprise party."

"It was all Kenny's idea," Matt pointed out, motioning to Kenny who seemed alarmed by having been put on the spot.

Not sure how to respond to the news, Jen walked up to Kenny and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. This was so nice of you."

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered in response.

"So, who's ready for the video game competition?" Nick wondered.

Jen released herself from Kenny and smirked directly at him. "Be prepared for defeat, Omega!"

"Whatever, Best!" Kenny scoffed. "Everyone here knows that I am the best video game player in this room."

"You're going to be shell shocked whenever you lose to me then."

"What game our we going to start out with?" Matt inquired.

"Street Fighter," Kenny and Jen answered at the same time. Both looked at each other and laughed.

"Street Fighter it is," Matt laughed.

Kenny and Jen took their respective seats and got ready for the game to start. "You're so going down, Omega!"

The Winnipeg Native rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Your last name might be Best, but I am going to be the best."

"Keep telling yourself that," Jen snickered.

Kenny was playing as Kuma and Jen was playing as Cammy. They started playing and everyone in the room started to watch with intrigue on who would win the competitive bout.

* * *

Jen entered the Ocean Center in the early hours of the afternoon. She had a cup of coffee and her chocolate chip muffin that was bagged up in her left hand and her right hand was occupied with her rolling suitcase. Right now, she was wearing a short sleeved black dress and cheetah printed pumps, but in her suitcase - she had her cosplay outfit she would be wearing out the ring with Kenny and The Bucks during Fyter Fest.

The first person she encountered was none other than Jon Moxley. "Hey, Jen," he greeted.

Jen knew she had to remain professional, but she wanted nothing more than to clock him right in his ruggedly handsome face. "Can I help you with something, Jon?"

"I heard you came up with the card placement. I just wanted to thank you for putting me in the main event."

Jen nodded. "You're a huge attraction."

"I honestly figured you would've put your Elite buddies in the main event."

"Kenny already main evented one time and the plan is for Cody and Dustin versus The Young Bucks to main event Fight For The Fallen." Jen didn't think she owed an explanation to Jon, but here she was explaining herself to him. "The plan is to make sure that different people get to main event. We have draws here and we need to utilize everyone."

"I underestimated you. That's a brilliant plan."

The younger woman frowned. "It's nice to know that you think I'm stupid."

"No, Jen-" Jon knew he inserted his foot in his mouth. That came out wrong. "- I don't think you're stupid. I just meant that I figured all your Elite friends would headline all the shows, so it was a shock to see that I was the headliner of Fyter Fest."

"That doesn't make yourself sound any better. It sounds like you're accusing me of favoritism." Jen wanted more than ever to disappear into thin air. "You have always underestimated me, Jon!" She felt herself starting to cry and this was just a wonderful way to start her actual birthday. Why was it so hard to control her emotions around Jon?

"Why don't you run off to Omega since you seem to have him wrapped around your finger?" Moxley questioned. "You have always been good at putting on the sympathy act."

"You're such an asshole!" Jen spat. "All I wanted to do was to enjoy my coffee and muffin in peace. But, no you had to approach me with all this nonsense." She let go of her suitcase handle and violently wiped at her eyes. "You also made me cry on my birthday, so I hope you're happy with yourself you selfish prick!" She latched onto her suitcase handle and hurried away. "Oh and for your information-" she looked back in Jon's direction. "-I am not dating Kenny. So, your jealous side can seep through; it doesn't suit you."

The Cincinnati Native watched his fellow Las Vegas resident walk away and he felt guilty. She didn't deserve to be treated the way she did and he was very well aware of that.

* * *

Jen felt her phone vibrate and she saw she had a text from Kenny. _I need you to come to the ring right now._

The blonde wondered what in the world could be happening. She darted to the ringside area and she saw a frustrated Kenny Omega in the ring. She noticed that some of the camera crew were filming for 'Being The Elite.' She figured there would be an episode for what is occurring behind the scenes at Fyter Fest.

"This is a shitshow," Kenny bluntly stated. "Half of the bags are here and we have no idea where the rest of the roster bags are at. We filmed a scene for 'Being The Elite' for shits and giggles, but I am getting pretty pissed."

"It's alright. I'll find out what's going on."

"I don't understand how you're always this calm." Only if Kenny saw her interaction with Jon just a few hours prior.

"Go relax for a minute and I'll take over."

"Thanks, Jen, you're awesome."

"You're welcome," Jen smiled. "Go get hydrated and relax."

* * *

It was now evening time and Jen managed to get the other half of the roster their belongings, but Kenny's cosplay attire for the night got lost. She shared the news with him, and while he seemed frustrated with the information, he managed to thank Jen for all her help. Now, she was standing with Kenny, Matt, and Nick as they were working on the production of the entrances for the evening.

'Being The Elite' crew were filming and Matt told the film crew that Kenny's attire got lost and that now he was having trouble with audio and what he wanted done for the entrance for the evening. Jen had to admit she got a good laugh as Kenny was explaining to one of the directors that he was going to beat up an extra as part of his entrance.

A few moments later and everything was finally coming together. The Best Bout Machine put his arm around Jen's shoulders and watched as everything was falling into place. "Best, we couldn't have pulled most of this off without you."

"It's not a problem at all," the Las Vegas resident responded with a smile. "It's part of my job to make sure everything goes without a hitch. I am sorry about your attire."

"It's alright. Nothing has gone according to plan today, but we'll figure something out."

"I still have to dye your hair for you."

"We better get on that then."

* * *

Jen sat at the production table for most of the Fyter Fest show. She was impressed with how smoothly it was going after a rough morning. She had her hair and makeup done for the show; all she needed to do now was change into her show attire. It was Cody's match against Darby Allin coming up next, which meant that it wouldn't be much longer until her appearance onscreen.

"Jen, I understand you want to make sure things are still going to run smoothly, but you need to change," Nick decided. "We are on after Cody."

"You're right," Jen sighed. "I will be right back."

Jen ran to her dressing room and changed into her Cammy cosplay attire. Kenny, The Bucks, and Jen were cosplaying as someone from Street Fighter and Jen decided on Cammy. She wore a neon green bodysuit, neon green motocross pants, and black combat boots. She added some of her own flavor into the attire and she hoped it was received well by her Elite members.

She paced back to the production area and she saw from the corner of her eyes, a pair of crystal blue eyes on her. "Do I look okay?" she wondered.

"I figured you were going to be cosplaying as Cammy," Kenny said. "I like how you incorporated some of your own style in the costume."

Jen blushed. "Thank you."

Kenny motioned for Jen to follow him and they went to a nearby private corner. "Just so you're aware - after Moxley's match against Janela, I am supposed to go out there and extract revenge. You're supposed to be my voice of reason and stop me from beating Moxley's ass more than necessary."

"If this was reality; I would beg you to kick Moxley's ass."

Kenny laughed genuinely. "I know you would."

"Him and I exchanged some words earlier."

"I'm not surprised. I think you're a true professional for continuing to work with him considering the history you two have."

The blonde laughed humorlessly. "Anytime I see him I want to choke him out."

"He fucked your feelings up pretty bad didn't he?"

Jen felt herself tearing up. "I can't control my emotions anytime he's involved. He has some kind of power over me and it sucks."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone who will cherish you and forget everything that he did to you." Kenny hugged Jen and stroked her hair. "His loss will be someone else's gain."

Jen couldn't help but notice how comforted and safe she felt in Kenny's arms.

* * *

The Young Bucks made their entrance with a warm reception from the crowd. The lights darkened and an extra was on the stage, but was knocked out. When the lights came on: Kenny Omega and Jennifer Best appeared on the stage together, the crowd went crazy. Kenny's new theme was blaring throughout the Ocean Center and he walked around the ring shaking hands with the fans. Jen was following suit and doing the same thing.

She had to admit that it was awesome accompanying The Elite to the ring. She had the honor of accompanying the Young Bucks to the ring and now Kenny.

Kenny had recommended her accompanying him the ring next month at Fight For The Fallen where he would be wrestling Japanese Legend - Cima. He said he would talk to her more about it the closer the time got to the event. The Best Bout Machine mentioned them color coordinating with one another.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Justin Roberts announce "Round One." She let out a laugh. Her Elite friends could be so extra at times.

Nineteen minutes later and the six man tag match was over. Kenny picked up the pinfall. Jen was ecstatic by how epic the match was. Anytime Kenny, Matt, and Nick teamed up, one could expect some fun. But, there was something about the chemistry between The Young Bucks and The Lucha Brothers that had a special something to the match. Laredo Kid made a fun addition to the six man tag.

She got inside the ring and celebrated with her Elite members. She was standing in the middle with Kenny with Nick on her left and Matt on Kenny's right. She was proud of them. She let them get out of the ring first and then followed, high-fiving the fans on the way up the ramp.

* * *

Jon got his victory over Joey Janela in an unsanctioned match. Jen was impressed with the brutality that Jon and Joey brought to the table.

Mox seemed to be pained and that thought made him very happy. He was too busy relishing in his brutal win that he wasn't aware that Kenny Omega had come out ready for the attack.

Kenny unleashed his inner demons on Moxley and Moxley was smiling as the pain became more enduring. Jen was watching and she was ready to go out there and prevent Kenny from mauling Jon even further. She wasn't in the mood to be close to Jon in any capacity though.

She remembered what Kenny said about her being professional. She sucked up her pride and showed herself in front of the audience again. The crowd cheered as she appeared.

She placed her hands on Kenny's chest and pleaded with him not to continue his mauling on Moxley. Moxley smirked and Jen gave him a disgusted look. With her hands still on Kenny's chest, they walked to the back as Fyter Fest was ending.

"You really unleashed on Moxley," Jen said. "I really wish you could keep kicking his ass."

Jon walked through the curtain much to the dismay of Jen. "Great job out there kicking my ass, Omega." The Cincinnati Native patted The Winnipeg Native on the shoulder. "I guess I deserve that for kicking your ass at Double Or Nothing."

"I am looking forward to our match at All Out," Kenny said. "It's going to be intense."

"Is Jen going to be accompanying you to the ring?" Jon had his intense steel blue eyes locked on Jen.

Jen felt uncomfortable under his gaze and Kenny could sense it. He slightly scooted himself in front of Jen. "That's the plan."

"Cool," Moxley smirked. "I have to go call my wife. I'll see you all later."

Kenny turned around and saw the disdain on Jen's face. "He really does like mindfucking with you."

"Thanks for standing in front of me."

"No problem." Kenny waved the issue off like it was nothing. "Why don't we hang out? It's been awhile since it's the two of have hung out."

"I thought you were tired of hanging out with me."

The older man's eyebrows furrowed. "What made you think that?"

"You haven't spoken to me much since our pretend date and all that bullshit drama that happened. I mean I feel like you've only interacted with me this week to appease our friends."

"I'm sorry," Kenny sighed. "I was busy with interviews and press for Fyter Fest. And I wanted to throw you a kickass surprise party and I knew that if I talked to you that I would spill the beans."

"So, you're not tired of hanging out with me?"

Kenny scoffed in disbelief. "Absolutely not. I have actually missed having you around for the last couple of weeks, so it was awesome to see you again."

"Even though I beat you at Street Fighter Tuesday night?"

"We will not mention that night ever again," Kenny frowned. "I was having an off night."

"Whatever you say, Omega." Jen playfully rolled her eyes and walked towards the locker room area with Kenny walking alongside her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but happy birthday!" Jen smiled. During their interaction, she forgot all about Jon Moxley.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Bad Day

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA**  
**Chapter 4: Bad Day**

* * *

Kenny stood behind the curtain with Jen. He was preparing to face Japanese superstar: CIMA at this event known as Fight For The Fallen. This event is helping raise awareness for victims of Gun Violence. The woman beside has been erratic majority of the day and it couldn't help but alarm him. Moxley wasn't appearing at the show, so he figured she would be all happy and go-lucky.

Not so much. While she had been polite and did her workload, there was still this unusual demeanor about her. It seemed as if there was a particular sadness to her. He wasn't one to pry, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about her.

The two Winnipeg natives were color coordinating for the event. Kenny was wearing black and neon green tights and Jen was wearing a black long sleeve rib extreme crop top with neon green camo pants. Her blonde hair was in soft curls and her eye makeup was done with soft browns while her lipstick was a brick color.

CIMA had made his entrance so it was a matter of time before The Best Bout Machine graced the Daily Center with his presence. Kenny looked to the woman standing to the left of him. "You okay? Are you ready?"

Jen merely nodded and gave a tight lipped smile. "Yeah."

Kenny's theme started playing and he lead the way out of the tunnel with Jen following closely behind. He couldn't pay attention to see how Jen was acting because he was in the element of his onscreen character, but he would assume that she's probably putting on an act of happiness. She had the tendency to radiate whenever she was in front of a crowd.

Justin Roberts started his announcement for Kenny's introduction. "And his opponent, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada weighting two hundred and fifteen pounds, he is being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best; he is: KKKKEEEENNNNYYYY OOOOMEGA!"

Kenny and Jen walked around the ring and high-fived the fans who were sitting ringside. Eventually, Kenny entered the ring and Jen stood outside the ring with a smile on her face. She was ecstatic about this match. She knew that Kenny would steal the show alongside CIMA. Like he told her at Double Or Nothing - he wasn't called The Best Bout Machine for nothing.

* * *

Jen followed Kenny through the tunnel to the backstage area. The Winnipeg Native was victorious in his match against CIMA. Not to her surprise, Kenny and CIMA put on an incredible match with amazing ring psychology. Being out there watching the match was the first time all day that she felt any sense of joy. There was nothing like the thrill of being out in front of a live audience. She loved watching Kenny wrestle, so she was honored to have been ringside to watch him closely.

"You tore the house down, but I'm not surprised," Jen complimented. She gave Kenny a high-five, but their hands stayed clasped together, unbeknownst to both of them.

"Thank you," Kenny smiled in appreciation. "I see that you managed to finally crack a full smile."

"Being out there in front of a live crowd brings me a happiness that I can't explain, but I'm sure you understand."

"I completely understand."

"Watching you wrestle is always fun too. I was honored and happy to be in your corner tonight."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to contribute to a portion of your happiness out there." A palpable silence then hit and the two sets of blue eyes were staring intently at one another. Jen removed her eyes from Kenny's and let go of their joined hands that she wasn't even aware of still being joined together until now.

Nick and Matt were heading towards the tunnels. Of course, they had to stop and interact with Kenny and Jen first. "Great match out there, man," Matt praised. "I hope Nick and I can follow up with a great match out there of our own against Cody and Dustin."

"That won't be a problem," Kenny assured. Jen nodded her head in agreement with Kenny's assurance.

"Jen, it was good to see you actually smiling and having a great time out there," Nick pointed out. "I know today is very hard for you, but I think you've done an amazing job holding everything together."

"You've done really good," Matt agreed.

Kenny was curious as to what has made today such a hard day for Jen. Once again, he knew he didn't need to pry. It wasn't in his nature, but for some reason, he found himself so intrigued with the reasoning for Jen having a rough day. He figured that if she wanted him to know, then she would tell him. Nick and Matt have known Jen a lot longer than him and they were practically family to her, especially Nick; so it would make sense that they would know a lot about her.

"I appreciate it." Jen gave another tight lipped smile. "I'm doing the best I can." She was now ready to change into street clothes and leave the building. But, she knew there was an important promo after the show and she needed to be there for that. It was important to be professional no matter what hardships she was facing at the moment. She started to walk towards the dressing room area when she passed Cody and Dustin. "Good luck out there," she said to the Rhodes brothers. "I know you're going to put on an amazing main event."

Dustin smiled. "Thanks, Jen." Jen nodded and smiled at the older Rhodes brother.

"Thanks, but you know I don't need luck Jen," Cody stated. Jen rolled her eyes at the younger Rhodes brother. Jen knew she had to tolerate Cody because they were a part of The Elite family, but he could be so conceded and it irritated her.

Now off to the dressing room to change. She had a black adidas tanktop with the white logo, a pair of blue ripped denim capris, and black and white checkered vans outfit with her name on it.

* * *

The show was over and all The Elite were backstage. Jen was baffled with how Cody took a charity cause and managed to make it about him. She thought Kenny was considerate with how he replaced 'bang' with 'boing' for his signature catchphrase. She didn't have much to say; all she did was thank the audience for partaking in this wonderful cause.

Cody looked so proud and Jen wanted nothing more than to drop his ego. Usually, she looked past all the shenanigans, but she wasn't in a typically good and laidback mood. "Cody, how could you seriously take a good cause and make it about you?"

"I think I deserve to take some credit because I was behind part of this."

The blonde scoffed. "Okay, you can brag about it behind the scenes if you want to boast so bad. I thought what you did out there was borderline egomania."

"What is your problem, Jen?"

"I'm just exhausted with your fake holier than thou attitude."

"Look at who's talking!" Cody exclaimed. "You act like you're so perfect and can't do no wrong."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Jen deadpanned. "If you want to insult me; try again."

"Wow! Looks like spending all those years with Moxley has paid off. You have gained the testicular fortitude." Cody clapped dramatically. He also smirked because he knew he hit a nerve within Jen whenever he mentioned The Cincinnati Native.

"Fuck off." Jen shot Cody a glare and paced towards the locker room in an attempt to get the hell out of this place. She grabbed her suitcase and purse and bolted out of the Daily Center.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Elite stood behind and watched with perplexity at two of their own arguing. Kenny found himself worried more than ever about Jen because she didn't seem to be the kind of person to just snap at someone without their being a method to her madness. Nick and Matt had matching startled expressions on their faces. The Jackson Brothers knew that Jen needed her own space at the moment. Today was a rough day for her.

* * *

The Las Vegas resident laid claimed to four yuenglings and two coronas. She felt loosened up, but she still kept her saddened mood. She heard the song 'Sweet Child O'Mine' blare through the bars speakers and the song hit home for her. Not bothering to fight it anymore, she released the emotion she'd been feeling all day. Maybe she had more sensitive as of late, but she felt like she had a more legitimate reasoning for today.

For the last three years, July thirteenth had always been a day she dreaded. She assumed a lot of people thought today was probably related to Moxley, but this time her depression was unrelated to him. They were already done with before this terrible event in her life occurred.

She knew she needed to stop, so she was getting ready to call an Uber. She stood up for a minute, but she felt so dizzy and discombobulated so she sat back on the barstool. Scrolling through her phone, she found the name of the person she wanted to get a hold of. She pressed the name and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line greeted.

"Nick?" She wanted to confirm that she called the right person.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Nick inquired worryingly.

Once she recognized the voice belonging to Nick, she let out a sigh. "Nick, I'm sorry for calling you this time of the night. I came to a nearby bar and I might have made myself tipsy."

"It's alright, Jen. I know it's a bad day in your life," The younger Young Buck assured. "Just text me what Bar you're at."

"I can do that."

"You'll be picked up at wherever you're at, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry again."

"It's really okay, Jen. Just please stay put."

"Thank you, Nick. You're really the best friend ever."

"I know," Nick responded. Jen couldn't help but laugh at his response. Their call ended shortly after that.

Jen sighed and ran her hands through her still curled blonde hair. She ached to call Kenny, but she didn't want him to see her in this state of mind. He would probably think she was a handful and not want to be around her unless it was business related only. She googled the bar she was at and sent the link to Nick.

* * *

Kenny was playing video games once he got back to his motel room. This was his way of winding down after a chaotic day. For some reason, he found playing video games to be therapeutic. His mind lingered throughout the rest of the night on a certain blonde who was born in Winnipeg just like him. She hadn't posted on twitter or instagram since she left the daily center. He took notice that she would spend some time on social media after the shows to respond to fans.

Part of him wanted to shoot her a message, but he assumed it would be for the best if he didn't bother her. Cody felt her wrath and he didn't want to be on that list too.

His phone rang and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw Nick's name pop up on the caller ID. Kenny figured Nick would've been sound asleep with his family. "Nick?"

"Sorry to bother you, man. But, I have a favor to ask of you."

Kenny would do anything for his Elite brothers, especially Nick and Matt. "Of course. What is it?"

"It's dealing with Jen." Kenny's intrigue rose at hearing her name. "She called me and she needs someone to go get her. Do you think you could go get her please? I understand if you can't, but the family is sleeping and I don't want to disturb them, but Jen is my best friend and I would go get her in a heartbeat. I just thought I would ask you though because I knew you would still be awake."

"I'll go get her. I don't mind at all."

"You're a lifesaver," Nick said. "I'll text you the destination."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thanks again."

"Not a problem," Kenny assured. Their phone call ended.

He paused his video game and went over to his suitcase where he slid a t-shirt over his head. He slipped on his sneakers and his phone dinged with a message from Nick with the address to where Jen was at.

He observed the location and sighed. He didn't step into bars because drinking wasn't his kind of thing; so going to pick up Jen would certainly be an interesting experience.

* * *

Kenny stepped inside the bar and the smell wasn't all that pleasant. Luckily, he didn't have trouble finding her. She sitting on a barstool, her head buried in her hands. He cautiously approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Jen's head turned in his direction and she seemed pleased to see Kenny standing behind her.

"Kenny? What are you doing here? I didn't think you drank."

"I don't," Kenny replied. "I came here to pick you up."

"I called Nick though."

Kenny nodded his head to confirm. "I know you did, but Nick called and asked if I could come get you."

"I don't want you here," Jen pouted.

The older man frowned. "Why not?"

"You're not supposed to see me like this," the blonde answered.

Kenny's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't necessarily sure what Jen was talking about, so he merely nodded his head. "Too late, I'm here now. Let's go." He gingerly placed an arm around her waist and helped her down the barstool. With his hand still attached around her waist, he lead her out of the bar and since the motel was in walking distance, he walked her back to the motel.

The air outside hit Jen like a ton of bricks. She felt herself somewhat sobering up during the walk. Even though she had called Nick, she was glad that it was Kenny who came and got her despite the hot mess she was at the moment.

* * *

The two people who were born in Winnipeg successfully made it to Kenny's motel room. Kenny felt better if Jen was in his motel room, so he could keep a cautious eye on her.

He took her to his spare bed and sat her down. Figuring that she would be uncomfortable wearing her denim capris to bed, he went over to his suitcase and rummaged through it to find a t-shirt of his that she could wear as a nightgown of sorts.

"...My parents died..."

Kenny stood straight up, with a t-shirt in his hand and quizzically stared at Jen. He walked to her direction and carefully handed her the t-shirt. "I'm sorry, Jen."

Jen smiled weakly and accepted Kenny's t-shirt. "Thanks." She started removing off pieces of her clothes. Not wanting to violate her privacy, Kenny turned his back towards Jen. She slowly managed to change, but she still did it nonetheless. "You can turn around now." Kenny turned and looked at Jen. She could tell there was concern etched in his blue eyes. "That is why today has been such a bad day. My parents passed away three years ago and it's still hard to comprehend."

Kenny sat down on the bed beside Jen and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "I know it's got to be tough. I couldn't imagine what you have to go through. You did a fantastic job with holding it together minus snapping at Cody."

Jen couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "I know he's one of your best friends, but his egotistical attitude rubbed me the wrong way today."

"I understand," Kenny assured. "It was a dick move on his part to bring up Moxley."

"I really wanted to punch his lights out."

"I honestly don't blame you."

A comfortable silence came over them. Jen felt much needed comfort being leaned into Kenny's side. "...my parents were involved in a car accident three years ago. That was what killed them. It was raining outside and my Dad swerved and lost control of the car. It was a freak accident."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kenny apologized genuinely.

"Thank you," Jen whispered. She felt tears in her eyes at reliving the thought in her head. "It's just surreal knowing that they won't be here to see this new chapter of my life."

"I know that they're proud of you." He gave her shoulder a comforting and assuring squeeze. "So, why didn't you want me to see you earlier in the bar?" The Best Bout Machine wondered.

The Las Vegas resident sighed. She knew she needed to be honest with Kenny. "I just didn't want you to see me in that state of mind." She put her head in her hands. "I'm so pathetic."

Now it made sense to Kenny as to why she made the comment earlier in the bar. "You are who you are. I don't think you're pathetic; quite the contrary."

"You're like the nicest person ever," Jen smiled.

Kenny smiled too. "I have my moments."

Jen let out an excruciating long yawn. Kenny sat up from the bed and helped Jen get situated. He observed her for a few moments before stroking his hand along her face. "Goodnight, Jen."

"Goodnight." Jen felt her insides flutter at Kenny's touch. She closed her eyes and felt a huge weight lifted off her chest at sharing her story with Kenny.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Cold

**A/N: I appreciate all the love for this story. :) thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA**  
**Chapter 5: Cold**

* * *

Jen looked at the pictures that were put up on twitter. The president of AEW: Tony Khan, Kenny, Jen, Cody and Brandi, Matt and Nick, Michael Nakazawa, Jungleboy, Awesome Kong, and Nyla Rose all were dressed in some of their finest apparel for a photoshoot for TV guide magazine. Cody and Brandi and Jungleboy were all sitting on a sofa. Nyla was sitting on a stool beside Jungleboy. Kenny was sitting behind Cody and Awesome Kong was sitting behind Nyla Rose. Tony was standing on the far left, Matt was standing beside him and Nick was standing between Matt and Kenny. Jen was flanking Kenny's right side and had both of her hands on his shoulders. Michael was standing between Jen and where Kong was sitting.

For the photoshoot Jen opted to wear an alluring black and nude lace trumpet hem midi dress. Her eye makeup were done with brown eyeshadow and her lips were covered in mocha matte lipstick. Her blonde hair was in waves. She really her look for that photoshoot.

She retweeted the photo with a quote comment. _thisjenisthebest: "What is important in a dress is the woman who is wearing it." - Yves Saint Laurent. _She hit the tweet button and the quote tweet was sent into the twitterverse.

Not to her surprise at all - the company she worked for liked the tweet in an instant.

She set her phone and got up from the couch and went to let Penny and Kiki outside. It was a hot day in Las Vegas. All Jen was wearing a matching gray fleece bandeau and shorts lounge set.

It was nice to be back home for the meantime with her fur babies. She was in the mood to go for a hike, so she would probably go hiking later into the nothingness of the Las Vegas desert.

* * *

Jon was scrolling through twitter on his phone. He was at home which was a rare occurrence, seeing as how he has obligations in AEW and NJPW. The Lunatic typed Jen's name in the search box on twitter and her page was the first to pop up. He had heard from Cody that Jen snapped at him at Fight For The Fallen, and Jon was pretty sure that Cody had initiated it somehow because he knew Jen well enough to know she wasn't one to snap unless she had a viable reason to. For instance, she had a viable reason to snap at him back at Fyter Fest.

He started wandering through her twitter page to see if there was any clues as to what was going on in Jen's life. The first thing he spotted on her page was a quote retweet she did. The Cincinnati Native thought she looked absolutely stunning in her black and nude lace dress. Of course, she had to be put near Omega. If there was nothing going on like she told him, there was definitely something brewing between the two. Part of him didn't believe her whenever she told him there was nothing going on with Omega because back whenever him and his other half spotted Kenny and Jen back at the Japanese Steakhouse they were at, Omega had said that him and his significant other were interrupting their date.

Unless... it was all a ploy.

Either way, there was no denying the chemistry between Omega and Jen. He watched Fight For The Fallen and he couldn't help but admire at how happy Jen was to be at ringside for The Best Bout Machine's match.

It bothered him how much he cared, but it bothered him more so on why he actually cared.

Jon had a better habit about being more active on twitter and retweeting things in support of the companies he worked for, so he retweeted Jen's tweet. He was aware that was going to alarm some people - mainly Jen.

His other half walked inside. She was outside with the two dogs. She came in with a scowl on her face. "Look at what Jen is wearing at this photoshoot. Didn't realize that skanks were allowed at the photoshoot. AEW really does just hire anybody don't they?"

That comment made Jon feel uneasy. "First of all: you are in no way obligated to talk about Jen in that way. She has done nothing to you. Secondly: I am proud of working for that company and Jen has done a damn good job behind the scenes."

She scoffed. "Why are you defending her?"

"Because you're badmouthing someone out of pettiness."

"She's your ex, so obviously you had some problems with her if you came running to me with all your relationship woes."

Jon ran a hand down his face. "Yes, we did have relationship problems, but I don't have any problems with Jen as a person; never did."

She put her hands on her hips. "So what about the times you confided in me and said that she was putting pressure on you and that you need to find a way to end things with her because it was getting tough being in a relationship with her?"

"It was problems with the _relationship_, not with _her," _Jon explained.

"She must've done something wrong considering you found your way to me."

"Look... there was cracks in the foundation with my relationship with Jen whenever you burst your way onto the scene. Jen was bringing up things about the future and I would always blow it off. Then, I was so focused on my career that I was neglecting her and she was floundering while I was beginning to flourish alongside Reigns and Rollins. I also started talking to you and I was taking such a liking to you, but I still loved Jen. You and I started becoming riding buddies while Jen and I were always fighting and along the way I fell in love with you too. It seemed like Jen and I were always fighting so I came to you for consolation afterwards. Whenever she confronted me about the rumors she heard about you and I, I told her they were true and I actually felt relieved that my decision was going to be easier to make."

"You picked me in the end because I'm your wife."

"I heard that if you were in love with two different people, you should always pick the second one because if you truly loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. So, I didn't even bother trying to work things out with Jen," Jon confessed.

"I was basically your second choice?"

"That is not what I'm saying. You're twisting my words," he argued.

"Whatever, Jon."

Jon huffed. "I'm going to go for a hike. I'll be back some time."

* * *

Even though it was hot as Hades in the Red Rock Canyon, Jen still found some serenity at hiking and exploring Mother Nature's natural beauty. She was wearing a white tanktop with a black sports bra underneath, black spandex shorts, and red sneakers. Her blond hair was in a bun with a red bandanna wrapped around it. She had on a pair of Oakley sunglasses to protect her eyes from the bright sunshine.

From a distance, she saw a very familiar male figure. She was already halfway into the canyon, so there was no point in turning around now. Maybe her sunglasses and bandanna would help her be incognito.

She continued her jogging and pretty soon, he started to be in her viewing distance. She thought she was successful at passing him until she felt her arm grabbed. She turned around to look at him. "How can I help you? We are not working, so I have no reason to talk to you."

"Would you give me a minute?" Jon pleaded.

"Last time I gave you a minute, you acted like a dick."

"I want to apologize for that, Jen."

"Okay, apology accepted." She released her arm from his grasp. "Now, if you don't mind I have some hiking to do."

The older man knew he was about to make a bold move, but it would be nothing different. Being bold was what Jon Moxley was all about. "Can I join you?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"Omega would be pissed, wouldn't he?"

"Why are you always bringing up Kenny? Oh my god!"

"I know there's something going on between the two of you!" Jon accused.

"If there was - why would it matter you anyways?" Jen wondered. "You are happily married; so you claim. We went on one date, but that doesn't mean that we are together. People go on dates all the time; that doesn't mean they're in a full fledged relationship." She wasn't going to dare tell Jon of all people that Kenny telling Jon and his wife that her and Kenny being on a date was all a ruse.

The Cincinnati Native was left speechless for once. Jen made valid points and it was hard to argue with her. It shouldn't matter to him what was going on with her and Omega, but it did.

"...this is why I don't want you to join me on my hike. You always turn into a grade A jackass towards me."

"My bad," Jon deadpanned.

"I just want to know something, Jon..." Jen sighed and ran her hand on top of her bandanna. "What did I ever do to make you resent me? I mean I practically drove you into the arms of another woman."

Jon couldn't answer Jen. Truth was - he didn't resent her. Not even in the slightest. But, she couldn't know that.

"...okay, I guess I'll still have that wandering through my mind."

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" He took of his baseball cap and ran his hand through his sweat drenched hair. "I won't act like a dipshit around you anymore."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jen stated. "Now if you don't mind, I have a hike to finish." Jen started jogging through the rest of Red Rock Canyon and Jon watched her.

"Fuck..." he kicked the nearest set of rocks near him.

* * *

Kenny scrolled through twitter on his phone. He came upon the post that Jen posted with the quote: _"What is important in a dress is the woman who is wearing it." - Yves Saint Laurent. _He clicked on the heart icon to like the post. She screamed star power, but it was a shame that she didn't want to be utilized anymore than being a manager for the Elite. He had to respect the fact that she was wanting other wrestlers to flourish in the spotlight.

They hadn't hung out much since Fight For The Fallen. They texted here and there but that was the most communication they've had recently. He just got back from Mexico, where he, Nick, Matt, and Cody wrestled at AAA Triplemania.

He was living in Florida and she was living in Nevada, so it would be hard for them to hang out. They did have some spare time before All Out happened, so maybe he would shoot her a message to see if she would be interested in hanging out whether he flew to Nevada or she flew to Florida. The Best Bout Machine pulled up his messages and found Jen's name.

_Hey, I was wondering if you would be in the mood for my company? I know I'm in the mood for yours._

As soon as he sent the message, he mentally slapped himself for that. It made him seem as if had ulterior motives, but it was meant to be innocent. He sent her another message.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a sleazebag. I was trying to ask if it would be cool to hang out whether I fly out to Nevada or you flew out here to Florida?_

Laying his phone down beside him, he went back to watching the Street Fighter movie. His phone dinged and saw Jen's name. He opened up the message.

_I literally laughed out loud at the first message. I needed that today after the shitty evening I've had. And yes, I can fly out there to Florida. There's way less dickheads there._

_Sorry you had a rough evening, Jen :(. Glad my awkward message could make you laugh. LOL! Just let me know what days would be good for you to come out and I'll help make the arrangements for you to come out here._

_It's all good :). Sounds like a plan._

Kenny continued to watch Street Fighter: The Movie. But, he was going to also think of things for him and Jen to do while she was in Florida hanging out with him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	6. On My Mind

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I am grateful for all the love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 6: On My Mind**

* * *

It was mid-August and Jen found it unbelievable that the big All Out pay-per-view was getting closer and closer to it's arrival. She sat in the living room at Kenny's place in Florida and watched the Road To All Out videos. Moxley and Kenny's videos were so great. They both did an amazing job hyping up their match to the pay-per-view.

Her and Brandi each had their own promo on episode six. She wanted to watch her promo to see if she did a good job hyping; much like everyone else who were appearing on the episodes.

For the segment - she chosen to wear a black v-neck floral print ruffle trim flare sleeve crop blouse with black leather leggings and black wedge heels. Her hair was straight and her makeup was done neutrally. The beige eyeshadow and lipstick added some naturalness.

"I know both Jon and Kenny. So, I know that both of them are going to do what it takes to win. Mox has always been such an loose cannon and it's hard to predict what his next move is going to be. Kenny has always put so much pressure on himself to be the best and he thrives off of that pressure."

"Mox went to Japan to figure out what Kenny Omega is all about. He'll figure out what Kenny Omega is all about whenever he steps into the ring with him at All Out."

"Kenny feels like he is on the path to redemption and Mox is his first step. Mox won't take what Kenny said with a grain of salt. That fuels Mox even more and ignite a larger fire. Mox can't stand it when someone tries to use him as a stepping stone to achieve their goals."

"I have been around to make sure that Kenny is in the right frame of mind because Moxley has done a great job in messing with the psyche of Kenny. Being in the Elite, it's important we look out for each other and that's what I'm trying to do for Kenny."

"Moxley, you might have the mental advantage, but at All Out, Kenny is going to have the physical advantage and you're going to find out why he's called The Best Bout Machine."

Jen scrolled through the comments and she got the assurance she needed when she saw the comments that stated she did an excellent job and that she her promo abilities were seriously underrated.

The Winnipeg Native was aware of the fact she wasn't a promo genius like Jon or Kenny, but she had the abilities to at least cut a halfway decent promo.

She saw a shirtless Kenny in her eyesight and she tried to maintain a cool and calm composure. Hopefully she wouldn't drool in front of him. "How would you like to go eat breakfast this morning?"

"Sure, I love breakfast food."

"Cool. We can do whatever you want during the afternoon, but tonight we have a birthday dinner we're going to."

"This is the most I get to plan out a day since I've got here," Jen teased.

"I figured you could decided on what to do since I made most of the plans while you were down here."

"I could always kick your ass at games at the arcade." She loved to boast about the fact that she beat Kenny at Street Fighter on occasion.

Kenny frowned. "I was having an off night whenever we played Street Fighter. We've already established this; however, I could never turn down playing video games with you."

"There's a couple of hours wasted right there until we have to be at the birthday dinner." There was no need in asking who the birthday dinner was foe because she already knew that today was a good friend of AEW's birthday - Alex Jebailey. She knew Kenny would automatically be invited and she was expecting Michael Nakazawa to be there too.

* * *

Kenny and Jen had breakfast at a local diner and they both went to work out at the gym with Alex and Michael before they came back to get changed into more nicer but casual clothes for the rest of the day. Kenny was wearing a plain black t-shirt and gray shorts with gray sneakers. His black and gray hair was tamed and not all over the place unlike when he first woke up. Jen was wearing a white t-shirt with wanderlust written on it in black cursive writing that was tied in the front, distressed blue jean shorts, and white and black adidas. Her hair was down and straight. She wore minimal makeup.

Now, they were at an arcade wasting some time in the afternoon before they had to leave for the birthday dinner. "Where do we start?" Jen wondered.

"Skiball? Air Hockey? Hoops?" Kenny motioned to each game he was saying.

"Skiball," Jen decided.

"Be prepared to eat defeat, Best," The Best Bout Machine teased.

"I'm going to prove why my last name is Best, Omega."

Kenny chuckled as the duo made their way to a skiball table. They each put in their tokens and they received their skiballs to throw. Kenny kept on getting the four thousands and ten thousands while Jen was getting the one thousands with one ten thousand. Kenny laughed as he had thirty two thousands and Jen had twenty four thousand. "I give you props, Jen. You did your best."

Jen rolled her eyes. "There is still other games for me to beat you at."

Next, they played air hockey. It was two and two. "We need to raise the stakes," Kenny suggested.

"What do you propose?" Jen wondered.

"If I win, you have to quit bragging about beating me at Street Fighter and you have to do one of my intense workouts tomorrow."

"Sounds reasonable," Jen nodded. "But, if I win, I get to put on twitter that I beat you at Street Fighter and you have to do yoga with me."

"You have a deal." Kenny and Jen shook hands and proceeded to get ready for the sudden death round.

It was an intense game, but in the end, Kenny won the game. Jen shook her head in defeat. "I was so close."

"Since you pushed me to my limits, I'll do yoga with you tomorrow," Kenny propositioned. "But, I am never letting you acknowledge again that you beat me at Street Fighter. That stays within the Elite."

"Fair enough," Jen laughed.

The two Winnipeg Natives went over to the hoops and stuck their tokens in the slot. "I'm ready to make it three and zero against you," Kenny boasted.

"Something you don't know about me, Omega - I was a basketball player in high school." Jen felt confident that she could win this game of hoops against Kenny. "But, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who gets to boast over this victory."

Moments later, Kenny listened as Jen bragged about beating him at hoops. He could definitely tell that she had played basketball in high school. "That was good, Best. There's no denying you were a basketball player."

"At least I can say I beat you at something today. I can have bragging rights over that now since you abolished me mentioning beating you at Street Fighter."

Kenny looked at the time on his phone. "We have time for one more game before we head out."

"I know what I want to play." She motioned to where the arcade Street Fighter was.

"I should've known," Kenny laughed. He followed her over there.

They inserted their tokens in the slot and another intense game of Street Fighter began. Kenny was determined in making sure that Jen didn't beat him again. He couldn't have her hold that over his head again.

* * *

Kenny and Jen were settled in for the night. He was shirtless, but had on black basketball shorts. She was wearing a gray cotton crop top and matching gray cotton sleep shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She liked the picture that Alex put on twitter of everyone that attended his birthday dinner. She was leaned in beside Kenny who was sitting on the very far right of the table and she sat beside him at the head of the table.

It was a fun birthday dinner. Hell, the whole day had been fun. She hadn't thoroughly checked her notifications in a couple of weeks, so it caught her off guard when she saw that Moxley retweeted her tweet from when she posted the quote - _"What is important in a dress is the woman who is wearing it." - Yves Saint Laurent._

She laid her phone down and looked in the direction of Kenny, who was playing a video game. It was something he did late at night and she was just enjoying watching him. "So, do you want to know about the history of Mox and I?" she inquired.

Kenny paused the game and turned his head to face Jen. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I think you deserve to know."

"Okay, if you want to tell me; you're more than welcome to."

Jen sighed. "Jon and I were in FCW together in 2011. One day he came up to me and randomly started talking to me. Then, he got my phone number and we started talking all the time. He eventually asked me out by the beginning of 2012. I was so happy because I was really beginning to wonder if I was wasting my time being interested in a guy who doesn't feel the same way. Anyways, things were going great that year and then he got called up the main roster that November. It was kind of upsetting because we wouldn't be spending as much time together, but we made a point to stay in touch. Well, in March 2013, I get called up with the storyline being that I was supposed to show Cody that he needed someone more woman than Kaitlyn." Kenny had an intrigued looked and Jen laughed. "I know, I know. I supposed to be fighting for Cody." She faked dry heaved. "Anyways, the Bellas came back and I was immediately pushed to the side. Creative told me there were plans to still have me feud with Kaitlyn for the then Diva's Title. But, no, they wanted to have AJ Lee feud with her instead."

Jen took a deep breath because she had just said a mouth full. She continued on with the story. "Anyways, I was getting frustrated because I was getting promised all these feuds but got pushed to the side for someone else. I was so happy for Jon, I really was, but it was hard to watch him flourish while I was floundering. It was inadvertent, but he would boast about how successful the Shield was and it hurt my confidence knowing that I wasn't going to be riding high in the spotlight like him."

"I supported Jon of course because I was his girlfriend and I wanted him to succeed. He really deserved all his success after working his ass off. Well 2014 hit and I was as miserable as ever. My back was injured after performing so many vertebreakers on my opponents whenever I did wrestle. Jon and I were fighting all the time and honestly, I can't even remember half of the fights. I do remember I was bringing up the topic of our future and he would always blow it off. I think that was the catalyst."

She ran a hand down her face. "I heard rumors about him and his now wife getting mighty close backstage. Whenever I approached him about it, he told me that the rumors were true. So, while I was feeling miserable, he was having the audacity to share his relationship woes with someone who didn't even like me. I never did anything to his wife, but yet she had some resentment towards me." She frowned.

"I always asked myself what I did to have Jon run into the arms of someone else. I know that I may not have been the easiest person to be around but I thought he of all people would have the balls to tell me what was wrong. I just want to know why he resents me-"

She was cut off as Kenny crashed his lips onto hers. She ran her hands through his hair as their kissed intensified. He ran his hands up her shirt. When he eventually broke the kiss due to needing some air, he was left with a confused and disappointed Jen. "-Forget about Moxley."

She was going to forget about Moxley because now the only thing on her mind was that kiss and the meaning of it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading.**


	7. In My Head

**A/N: I genuinely appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews for this story. I am thankful for all the love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 7: In My Head**

* * *

Jen woke up the next morning on Kenny's couch and she noticed she had a blanket covering her up. She then remembered Kenny placing the blanket on her since she was drifting off to sleep. After the kiss, Kenny went back to playing his video games and she sat there watching him, her mind wandering until she slowly but surely fell asleep.

She immediately thought about the kiss. Why Kenny did kiss her and what did it mean? As if on cue, she saw the Winnipeg Native appear from his bedroom. "Good morning, Sunshine," he greeted to her in passing as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey." She got up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. Like the word vomit, the lingering thoughts were said aloud. "So, I was wondering... why did you kiss me last night? What exactly did it mean?"

Kenny who had his back towards Jen, turned around and looked at her quizzically. "Nice question to ask me when I am just waking up."

"Sorry," Jen sighed. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Kenny ran a hand through his black and gray hair. "You were sitting there upset about Moxley and I wanted to do something to get your mind off of him, so that's when I decided to kiss you."

"You certainly got my mind off of him."

"I'm glad that the kiss did it's job," Kenny smirked.

"You're an asshole for leaving me feeling the way you did."

Kenny grabbed Jen's hand and pulled her flush against him. The chemistry was off the charts and the tension was super thick. He tilted his head down and placed his forehead on hers. His lips were so close to hers as her lips puckered. Kenny pulled away from her and Jen gave him a flustered look. "You looked like you were wanting me to do that again. That's the same look you gave me after I kissed you last night."

"I'll be honest - I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again sometime."

"I would be glad to, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

Jen's eyebrows furrowed. "Why is it not a good idea?"

"Clearly, you're not over Moxley and I just don't want to have any entanglements with someone who's wrapped up with someone else."

"I am over Jon," Jen argued. "I decided it was for the best if I told you what happened in the past between Jon and I."

"He clearly has some sort of affect on you still because you looked so devastated whenever you told me the story."

Jen sighed. "I will admit: I do occasionally think about what could be if Jon and I didn't break up." She ran a hand through her hair and released another sigh. "But then, I come to the realization that there's a reason why him and I aren't together."

"Here's something to think about - there's someone else out there for you and you're wasting your time thinking about someone who's moved on with his life."

* * *

The next day, with Kenny's words weighing heavily on her mind, Jen found herself back inside her Las Vegas home. She was getting settled whenever she heard her phone ring. She saw Nick Jackson's name on the Caller ID. She answered the phone call and pressed her phone up to her ear. "Hey, Nick."

"Hey, Jen, I have some news for you."

"What is it?" She became nervous in anticipation of the news from her best friend.

"Moxley has sustained another elbow injury. He won't be at All Out."

"Fuck," she breathed.

"Even though you don't have the best history with Moxley, I know you were hyped about him and Kenny's match at All Out. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm sure you already have a replacement?"

"Yes, Cody got PAC to be Kenny's new opponent at All Out."

Jen cringed at hearing Cody's name, but she had to admit he did a good job stepping up and finding a new opponent for Kenny. "Good deal."

"Are you still going to accompany Matt and I to the ring at All Out whenever we face the Lucha Brothers?"

"Of course I am!"

Nick laughed. "I figured you were, I was making sure."

"I wouldn't miss it," Jen assured. "Since I am going to be out there twice on our biggest pay-per-view, I need to find an amazing outfit to wear."

"You'll figure it out."

"I sure will."

"I'll let you go; I'm sorry again about the match not happening at All Out between Kenny and Moxley."

"Thanks. I do have a question: how did you know I was hyped about Kenny and Jon's match?"

"I saw the way your face would light up whenever you mentioned the match. It's against two guys you care about deeply, I know you were excited about it."

"Fair enough."

"I'll talk to you later, Jen."

"Later."

Since she currently in a pair of her lounging clothes, Jen changed into a black t-shirt that said 'yeah yeah, don't care,' distressed blue jean shorts, and black and white checkered vans. Grabbing her brown fringe handbag off the counter and telling Kiki and Penny goodbye, she headed out the door to pay someone a unexpected visit.

* * *

Apprehensively, Jen knocked on the door to the person's Las Vegas home. Whenever the person answered the door, they looked flabbergasted to see her on the other side. "Jen?" It was more so to confirm if it was actually her at the door.

"Hey, Jon."

"What are you doing at my house?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you?"

Jon scooted to the side, so Jen took that as an invitation for her to enter the house. She nervously entered the house and hurriedly took a seat on one of his sofas. She observed her surroundings and decided that Jon was indeed doing very well for himself. A familiar ache hit her at knowing that this house or Jon wasn't part of her life.

Jon occupied the recliner next to the sofa where Jen was sitting. "I'm not complaining that you're here, but you're the last person I would expect to show up in my house."

"I don't want to sound creepy, but I got your address off the roster list. I promise that I came here with the best intentions."

"I'm sure you did; you always have the best intentions."

"I appreciate that," Jen smiled. "I wanted to apologize to you about your injury and it honestly sucks that you won't be a part of All Out."

"That means a lot coming from you," Jon smiled a little. "It really does fucking suck that I won't be a part of All Out. I feel like that I'm letting the fans down and everyone on the AEW roster down."

"You're not letting anyone down," the younger woman assured. "Everyone wants you to be one hundred percent healthy."

"You know - you're scaring me right now."

"How so?"

"You're being awfully nice to me even after I've been a complete dick to you."

Jen couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Let's not forget I've been a complete bitch to you."

"The point I'm trying to make is: I've treated you like shit over and over and you're being nice to me even though I don't deserve it."

"It isn't professional of me to be rude to you contrary to our history," Jen stated. "I need to learn to grow up and get over everything that has happened to us."

Jon nervously ran a hand on the back of his neck. "If it's any consolation, I am sorry for how things ended between us."

"I am too. I wished we both could've acted like adults and conversed whenever we had problems," the Winnipeg native sighed. "Instead, I became ill all the time to the point that I practically ran you into the arms of another woman."

"And I should've had the balls to talk to you instead of hiding behind my problems and my now wife."

"I really wish I could get past all this and not dwell because I am refraining others from getting too close."

"Like Omega?" Jon felt a tinge of jealousy. He could see the chemistry the two Winnipeg Natives had. He saw how happy Jen was whenever she was around Omega and part of him wished that it was him making her smile like Omega was.

"Maybe." Jen didn't feel comfortable talking about Kenny with Jon. She was sure that Jon already knew that she was referring to Kenny though. Jon Moxley was not a stupid man. Jen looked at her phone and saw the time. It was getting late, so she knew she should head out. "I'm going to leave, it's getting late."

Jon frowned. "Okay."

"I'm glad that we were kosher with each other. I hope you get to feeling better and I wish you the best on your recovery."

Jon followed Jen as she was making her exit. She opened the door, but he pushed the door shut and barricaded her between the door and himself. The tension between them was palpable. "Despite all that has happened, I still care about you a lot Jen."

"Jon," she breathed. "Stop. You can't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"You can't pull this I care about you bullshit on me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not fair for you to play with my emotions like this." She escaped the barricade Jon had her in and bolted out the door. She leaned against the hallway wall and ran a shaky hand through her hair and released a huge breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Just when she thought she would finally have some sort of complete closure with Jon, he always finds a way to get inside her head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Best Of You

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 8: Best Of You**

* * *

Jennifer walked into the Sears Center in Chicago, Illinois with a huge smile on her face. A cup of coffee was in her left hand and her right hand was being used to roll her suitcase that had her purse attached. Dressed in an Alexander McQueen black sarabande lace mini dress she fell in love with online and had to have along with black laced up peep toe bootie sandals, she was ready to conquer this long yet adventurous day that was ahead of her.

Not wanting to do her makeup since she was going to get glam by the makeup squad later on, her freckles were radiating on her makeup free face.

She greeted everyone she passed with a nod and smile since her hands were full. She did that until she made it to her destination - her private dressing room. Setting her coffee down on a nearby table, she placed her suitcase in front of the cubbies. She left her suitcase there and took her purse off and laid it on one of the steel chairs.

She walked out of the locker room because she had someone she wanted to visit. Walking down the long hallway, she finally approached the locker room of the person she wanted to see. She released a nervous breath and softly knocked on the door. After what felt like forever, the person came to the door and gave her a small smile when they saw her on the other side.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come in, please?"

"Sure." Kenny scooted to the side and let Jennifer enter his dressing room. He observed her after he shut the door to his dressing room and it appeared as if she had a lot going on in her mind. "You alright?"

"I suppose. Today's such a big day for us and I'm so excited, but I'm even more anxious." She let out a nervous breath. "I feel like the butterflies in my stomach are the size of eagles."

"What are you nervous about?"

"I just have a lot to do before the show and I don't want be a failure," Jennifer confessed. "This pay-per-view has a lot of hype surrounding it and I don't want it to be a bust."

"You've got Nick, Matt, and I if you need anything," Kenny assured. He placed a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder and she placed her hand on top of his as an acknowledgement.

"I appreciate that," Jennifer smiled.

Kenny removed his hand from Jennifer's shoulder and she slightly frowned. She watched him as he went to one of his travel bags to get something out. He handed her an envelope and she looked at it quizzically. "So, this is an invitation to a wedding I am attending and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me?"

Jennifer was absolutely flattered by Kenny's invitation. "I would be honored." She was genuinely honored that Kenny Omega asked her to accompany him to a wedding when she was sure there better candidates out there than her.

"Cool deal," The Best Bout Machine smiled.

The Las Vegas resident found her nerves staring to ease off. "Talking to you has helped me calm down my nerves; so thank you."

The Winnipeg Native nodded. "Anytime. You know how to get a hold of me if you need anything."

"You're amazing." Kenny smiled at the compliment towards him. "I better get going I suppose. I have a whole lot to do according to my itinerary."

Jennifer walked out of Kenny's dressing room and smiled to herself as she went back to the direction of her direction of her dressing room.

* * *

After getting most of what she needed to do completed, Jennifer made her way to the makeup station where she was getting glam for All Out. She more dressed down now, wearing a white adidas t-shirt and black adidas running shorts.

"Hey, Jen," she was greeted by Nick Jackson.

"Hey."

"So, you went to see Moxley?" Jen gave Nick a quizzical look, but Nick reciprocated with a knowing look. "Jon told Cody that you went to see him and Cody told Matt and I."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Yes, I went to see Jon. It went okay for the most part. He just likes messing with my mind."

Nick sighed. "Jen, just please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I am being careful; I do appreciate the concern."

"I called to tell you about Moxley because you deserved to know what happened since you're a pivotal part of this feud with him and Kenny. I didn't know you were planning on gracing him with your presence."

"I won't be going to Jon's house anymore - okay?" Jennifer retorted. "I went there with the best intentions, but he started saying all these things as I was getting ready to leave..."

"What did he say to you?" The younger Young Buck wondered.

Jennifer sighed. "He said that he still cared about me."

"Jon does still care about you; I can tell," Nick confirmed. "However, you only need to interact with him on a professional level."

"I know, I know."

"I've noticed that you and Kenny have grown mighty close as of late."

"Yeah, we've been hanging out more." She didn't know if she was ready to tell her best friend about the kiss and that she was having lingering feelings for The Cleaner.

"I think there's more than meets the eye with you two..." Nick gave her another knowing look and Jennifer innocently shrugged her shoulders in reciprocation. "He talks about you enough."

The Winnipeg Native's blue eyes lit up. "Really?" Nick laughed and Jen frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I sensed that you liked our Omega man."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't - you love me." Nick placed a hand over his heart. "I've just been having this feeling that there was something brewing. I've seen how you are around him and look genuinely happy."

"I enjoy his company."

"Here's a thought: instead of playing this back and forth with Moxley, spend more time with Kenny since you're happier around him." Matt Jackson came in sight to retrieve his brother. "Just think about that - okay? I'll see you at the curtain later." Nick gave Jennifer a friendly kiss on the cheek and Jennifer watched as the two Jackson brothers walked off.

She sat there contemplating about the advice her best friend just gave her.

* * *

Jennifer stood beside Kenny at the curtain since his match was coming up against PAC. Kenny had on some wicked gray tights and a snazzy black vest. Jennifer was wearing a black mesh crop top with white shorts and a black buckle belt. She was wearing black ankle booties with her outfit. Her makeup was done with black shimmering eyeshadow and light pink matte lipstick. Her hair was done in soft curls.

"I like your attire for the show," Jennifer complimented. "You look badass."

"Thank you," Kenny smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Jennifer blushed. "You're too nice."

"Just being honest."

Jennifer smiled and she felt her heart rate rapidly beating. "I'll take all the flattery then."

"You ready to go out there and watch PAC and I tear the house down?"

"I'm always ready to watch you do what you do best."

Kenny's theme music played and he placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder as he walked past her and went up the stairs to the tunnel. Jennifer followed suit and walked up the stairs. Kenny led them out of the tunnel and the crowd cheered as they appeared on the stage together.

"Introducing first - from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing at two hundred and fifteen pounds, he's being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best, he is: KKEEEENNNNNNYYYYYY OOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEEEGGGGGAAA!" Justin Roberts announced.

Kenny did his usual entrance shebang and Jennifer merely followed him, slapping hands of the fans who were ringside. She stayed ringside and clapped for him as he got into the ring and taunted for the fans. Kenny took off his vest and handed it to Jen and she put it somewhere outside the ring for safekeeping.

Now, everyone in the Sears Center were waiting in anticipation on the arrival of PAC.

* * *

Kenny's match was over, and she highly enjoyed his match with PAC, but she of course wished that it was Moxley that Kenny wrestled instead. She was appreciative that the fans seemed pleased with Kenny and PAC's match. She now sat at the table with AEW president Tony Kahn and few producers to make sure things for the show were running smoothly.

She turned around and noticed Kenny was going over a match with Riho and Hikaru Shida. She knew that Kenny was very fond of Riho, so she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she saw his face light up at talking with the petite Japanese woman. Jennifer mentally slapped herself because she knew that Kenny and Riho had history together dating back to his DDT days. She needed to catch a grip.

Riho and Hikaru were getting ready for their match to determine who would be wrestling against Nyla Rose for the inaugural AEW women's championship. She saw the two Japanese ladies get near the curtain and she cued for Riho's music to hit. She looked back over at Kenny and he looked at Riho so proudly as he watched her make her entrance on one of the monitors.

Jennifer felt a tinge of jealousy. She wished that someone would look at her like that were proud of her.

She felt so pathetic. Here she was help running a big pay-per-view for the company she was one of the Executive Vice Presidents of and she was wasting her time thinking about things that weren't even contrary to the show.

"You're doing a fantastic job tonight, Jennifer," AEW president, Tony Kahn praised.

Jennifer smiled. She did feel prideful in knowing that the boss thought she was doing okay.

Little did she know, The Cleaner was looking in her direction with a smile on his face indicating that he was proud of her.

* * *

Jennifer walked backstage with an arm around a Young Buck. She was so happy for Nick and Matt stealing the show alongside the Lucha Brothers. Most of her reactions and facial expressions during the ladder match was genuine. That tag ladder match for the AAA tag team tites was one of the most scary encounters she witnessed up close.

Nick and Matt each plopped down in an available steel chair. "Are you guys going to be alright?" Jennifer wondered.

"We're going to be sore for the next few days, that's for sure," Matt answered.

"I would do that match all over again," Nick stated.

"If you do it again, I don't think I can be ringside," Jennifer teased. "That match was hella scary to watch at times."

Kenny came to join his fellow Elite members. He placed an arm around Jennifer's shoulders. "That shit was amazing! I'm proud of you two." He started chuckling. "Although, I think you gave poor Jen a heart attack out there."

"I think I had more than one heart attack out there." Kenny, Nick, and Matt laughed at Jennifer and her facial expression.

"At least you survived," Nick teased. Jennifer rolled her eyes in response.

"We only have Hangman and Jericho's match left and then it'll be the end of this pay-per-view," Jennifer pointed out.

"Tonight has been amazing, I would do it all over again," Nick stated.

"Me too. It's definitely been one of the greatest nights of my life," Matt said.

"I am so grateful to have been here on this groundbreaking night doing what I love to do the most with the people I care about the most." Since his arm was still around her, Kenny easily shoved Jennifer into his side and she smiled.

* * *

The show was officially over and Jennifer was dressed into casual clothes. She was dressed in a white tanktop with a black and camo adidas jacket over it, black distressed skinny jeans, and army green adidas sneakers. Her hair was now up in a high ponytail and she was makeup free. She would look back at tonight as one of the greatest accomplishments of her professional career.

She felt a hand on her back and she jumped. She turned around and saw that the culprit was The Cleaner. He was dressed in his casual clothes too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in either mine or your motel room whenever we got settled in?"

"Sure," Jennifer smiled. "I'm actually catching a ride with you, Nick, and Matt back to the motel because I used an uber to arrive to the arena."

"We can probably out then." Kenny and Jennifer started walking alongside each other to the parking lot. "You did really good during the show. I'm glad that the boss recognized the hard work you were putting in."

"Thank you," The Las Vegas resident smiled. "As always - you were incredible. Another instant classic under your name."

"I will say that it would've been awesome if I would've wrestled Mox tonight since all the fans were hyped for our match."

"It's okay, you two will wrestle someday and whenever you do, you're going to tear the house down," the blonde assured. "I expect nothing but unscripted violence, as Jon likes to call it."

"Way to be optimistic, Jen."

"I've been hanging around you too much. Your positive attitude is rubbing off on me." It was at that moment that Jennifer realized that Kenny was a good influence on her. Shortly after, Kenny and Jen made it to the parking garage where Nick and Matt Jackson were waiting on them. All of them put their belongings in the trunk and they put hers in there too. Jen retrieved her phone from her purse. "I want to take a selfie of the four of us."

Jen angled the camera on her phone so all of their faces could be in it. Jen was front and center with Kenny to her right and Nick was to her left with Matt standing beside him. She snapped the photo and was pleased with the result. When she got into the backseat of the car where she was sitting alongside Kenny, she posted the picture to her Twitter and Instagram.

Twitter - _thisjenisthebest: Another historic night in the books. #AllOut #TheElite_

Instagram -_ thebestjennifer: another historic night in the books._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Linger

**A/N: I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story! You all are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 9: Linger**

* * *

Jennifer observed her image in the mirror; finally content with her look for the day. She was attending a wedding with Kenny and she wanted to make a good impression not only on her own accord, but on Kenny's behalf too since she was his plus one.

She was dressed in a Merlot colored deep v-neck split-side maxi dress with beige strappy sandals. Her eye makeup was done in soft browns and she wore Merlot colored matte lipstick. Her blonde hair was in curly waves that cascaded down her back.

Stepping out of the spare bathroom at Kenny's Florida home, where she was staying at the next couple of days after lots of discussion whenever they hung out after All Out. She already had a fair amount of clothes packed so she boarded a flight with The Cleaner back to Florida. She went to a boutique not too far away - which is where she found her gorgeous dress.

She went and sat down on the couch in the living room. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and scrolled through twitter and instagram. She liked posts on twitter that fans tagged her in. She also replied to a couple of tweets. She followed more people on twitter than instagram, so she had more feed to look through on the former. More wrestlers followed her on twitter than instagram too.

On instagram, the only wrestlers she followed were Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson, Chris Jericho, Matt Taven, Adam Cole, Marty Scurll, Hangman Page, Scarlett Bordeaux, Velvet Sky, Christopher Daniels, AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Seth Rollins, Paige, Candice LeRae, and Natalya. All of them mutually followed her with the exception of Styles. The Phenomenal One didn't follow that many people in the wrestling world anyways. Styles did follow her on twitter though.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kenny appear in the living room, dressed to the nines. He was wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath with a lavender paisley printed tie. Jennifer refrained herself from drooling since Kenny looked mighty fine in his suit.

"You ready to go?" Kenny wondered.

"Yeah." Jennifer got up from the couch, grabbed her small beige handbag and gift she got for the soon to be married couple off the coffee table, and followed Kenny out the door. There was an uber outside waiting to take them to the wedding.

"There's a scene for 'Being The Elite' that I'm filming on my phone later on at the wedding."

"Are you continuing your breakdown?" Jennifer wondered. Kenny chuckled at her question.

"Pretty much," The Cleaner confirmed. "I am supposed to be acting like I'm drunk, but that's all it is - just acting."

"Do you want me to film you?"

"Actually, Nick, Matt, and I discussed that you should be like my babysitter of sorts. We thought that it would make sense giving the fact that you're heavily involved in my storyline with Moxley."

Jennifer nodded her head in understanding. "That makes sense. Am I making an appearance alongside you for this current episode?"

"Yes. I'm going to be out of my mind and you can react however you want to."

"I'll react accordingly."

* * *

The wedding ceremony was absolutely astonishing. Jennifer thought that it was one of the most beautiful weddings she'd ever attended. Kenny introduced her to the new married couple during the rehearsal and they treated her like she was already one of their friends. She felt very welcomed.

Jennifer was now sitting at one of the tables, scrolling through her phone. The food that was catered was appetizing and the cake that Jennifer ate tasted so moist. She could tell the married couple went above and beyond for their wedding. Kenny was around somewhere, but Jennifer wasn't exactly sure where. Unlike kayfabe, she wasn't The Best Bout Machine's keeper.

She had texted Nick telling him that the wedding was lovely. Her best friend merely responded with a smiley face emoji and thumbs up emoji.

She slightly jumped whenever a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kenny standing behind her. "Let's go film this segment for 'Being The Elite.'"

Jennifer got up from her seat and followed him further out in the meadows. She watched as Kenny loosened his tie and ruffled his hair so it looked a little disheveled. "This should be fun," Jennifer said with a giggle.

Kenny got out his phone and put the front facing camera on him and her. The older Winnipeg Native let out an amused laugh and the younger Winnipeg Native looked somewhat embarrassed. "BTE mailbag, it's that first one after All Out-" he scooted his sunglasses down to his nose and gave a knowing look. -I know what you're all thinking: you're all thinking how does it feel to lose the big one, huh?"

Jennifer stood behind Kenny, pretending to be embarrassed of his actions. She was shaking her head in disappointment.

Kenny continued on with his spiel. "How am I supposed to beat Moxley if you lose to PAC just like that?" He asked in a mocking tone. He let out another dry laugh. "Well... do you think I care? Because I... I'm just... I just love the people." Jennifer rolled her eyes and covered her mouth to prevent a laugh. "...the cheers will get me through it, brother. I'm just going to look up to the high heavens and ask for the cheers to be rained down on me." He pointed up to the sky and Jennifer was looking at Kenny as if he lost his ever loving mind.

Kenny feigned sadness. "Look at what you've done to me, Moxley." Jennifer had a look of pity on her face.

The Cleaner saved the video and then sent it to Matt so him and Nick could edit it for the next 'Being The Elite' episode. "I hoped I reacted accordingly enough for you," Jennifer said.

"Your expressions and body language were on point," Kenny assured.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." A brief moment of silence came over them until he spoke up again. "Since you were nice enough to be my plus one today, I owe you a dance." He extended his hand out to her and she accepted his hand with a glowing smile on her face. With a grip on her hand, he lead her back to the reception and they approached the middle of the floor where they joined a lot of other people slow dancing.

* * *

Jennifer hadn't slow danced with someone in forever that she practically forgot how the process went. When her and Jon were together, he never took the initiative to dance with her. He told her that it was for squares. Right now, things were flowing so smoothly with her fellow male counterpart.

"This is the first slow dance I've had in forever," the younger woman confessed.

The older man furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Jen repeated. "Jon told me that dancing was for squares. I didn't get to experience the sensitive and romantic side that his wife claims he has."

"I wouldn't fret over it," Kenny told her. "I'm being unbiased, but I'd say you're in better hands right now."

Jennifer smiled. "I agree."

"I've heard everyone's thoughts but yours on Dynamite getting closer to premiering. What are your thoughts?"

"I am ecstatic. I'm only going to focus on our product and worry about what we can do to succeed," Jennifer responded. "_I_ don't want to take cheap shots at anyone. _I_ want to just make sure we put on a show that can entertain. I know that we aren't going to be everyone's cup of tea, but I hope the people that tune in and attend the shows have fun watching."

"You have a great mindset."

"I appreciate that. What are your thoughts?"

Kenny took a minute to collect his thoughts. "It's surreal - I am going to be alongside my best friends doing something that I am passionate about."

"It's crazy to think how a couple years ago it was just you, Nick, and Matt as the Elite then you all grew into a Phenomenon. Adam and Marty made great assets to the Elite, but they are out there taking their respective companies by storm and I'm happy for them."

"You made history by becoming the first female member of the Elite," Kenny pointed out.

Jennifer laughed. "That is groundbreaking. Matt and Nick were the only ones I did scenes often with and on the occasion with Marty and Adam Cole and Hangman when our schedules matched up. I rarely had any scenes with you because I was rarely in Japan."

"We've obviously had more scenes together recently by proxy, but I think before we both became EVP's and we had to be stuck with each other, we only shared a handful of scenes together and even then we didn't interact that much with other... You stayed attached at the hip with Nick."

"I was going through a rough time then and Nick was the only one who knew the depth of what was going on," the blonde admitted. "I felt the most comfortable around him."

"That all makes complete sense."

"I was still grieving over my parents' death and then I find out that Jon got married and I hit rock bottom."

"I give you props for even appearing on 'Being The Elite.'"

"It was an escape from my reality."

The Best Bout Machine nodded. "Whenever the wedding is over, how about we go back to my house to change and then I'll take you to get some comfort food?"

"I like that plan," The Las Vegas resident smiled.

* * *

Now makeup free and changed into a checker board printed ribbed bandeau and black shorts with plain black vans, Jennifer was all ready for her comfort food with Kenny who was dressed in an anime shirt and black gym shorts.

She sat in a booth across from him in some pizza joint. "Pizza is the best kind of comfort food." She grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it.

"I feel like I owe you big time."

"For what?"

"You're a workaholic and you need a break."

"I've had a break; I've been at your house."

"You've been on your laptop doing work, Jen."

Jennifer sighed. "I just want to make sure that I don't fall behind on anything. Since I'm not wrestling unlike you, Nick, Matt, Page, Cody, and Brandi, I have more responsibilities behind the scenes and I just want to make sure everything is tip top."

"Even though you're not wrestling, you're going to be a constant onscreen presence. Whenever you're not out there with me, you'll be out there with the Bucks."

"All you have to do is instruct me on what you want me to do out there."

"There's more to it..." Kenny informed. "You know that we have to have coordinating outfits and that takes some planning."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yes, coordinating outfits are very important." A smile lingered on her face.

The smile lingering on Jen's face didn't go unnoticed by Kenny. She looked very angelic whenever she was smiling a genuine smile. Nick had called in a favor and it was for Kenny to attempt to mellow Jennifer out and it seemed to be working. Kenny wasn't sure why Nick thought he would be good for that, but he wasn't going to deny spending time with his fellow Winnipeg Native.

* * *

Jon stood in the nothingness of the Las Vegas desert. He wanted to clear his mind and think things through. For some reason: his mind was on a certain blonde Executive Vice President. He heard through the grapevine that she did a damn good job with helping run the show. The Lunatic watched the pay-per-view and he saw how genuinely happy she appeared to be in the presence of Omega.

She made a great asset at the manager of her fellow Elite squad. He couldn't help but wonder how much of a presence she would be whenever the weekly show started and his feud with Omega continued.

He did lowkey hope that he would get work with her in some capacity onscreen. He had a meeting soon about the direction of his feud with Omega. Jon expected that Jen would be apart of that meeting and he hoped that she was.

He couldn't comprehend why he thought about Jen so often nowadays when he was married to an incredible woman he vowed to spend the rest of his life with.

Whenever she came to visit him not too long ago, and he told her that he still cared about her, he meant it. He knew it was selfish of him to tell her that when it was obvious she wasn't completely over him, but it felt good to his ego that she still had feelings for him in some sort of capacity.

Him and wife didn't see each other as often anymore since she was super busy in WWE and he was traveling back and forth to the doctor to up his progress with his staph infection. Sure, they talked on the phone everyday, but they didn't see each other as often.

It meant more to him than he would ever admit that Jen came over and wished him the best with his recovery. He did feel guilty about telling her that he still cared whenever he was married and she was so desperately trying to move on. He could tell that she was attempting to move on because from what he heard from Cody and Jericho, she buried herself in her work and she spent a lot more time with Omega than what she wanted to admit.

He hated that he still cared. But, he couldn't help but ask about Jen to Cody or Jericho when he spoke to them.

Putting his hands on top of his head and staring out into the nothingness, his mind continuously lingered onto a certain blonde of his past.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Don't Speak

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, favorites, and follows on this story! I appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 10: Don't Speak**

* * *

Jen was set to meet with both Jon and Kenny about their feud progression. During some of the time she stayed at Kenny's house, him and her went over some suggestions about how Kenny and Jon could escalate their feud. Jen emailed bullet-points of what her and Kenny to talked about to Tony Kahn and Tony gave them the green light, but he advised them to meet up with Jon and let Jon have some input too.

So, she let Kenny be the one to get in contact with Jon to let him know they're going to meet up to discuss their feud. Weirdly, Jon asked Kenny if Jen was going to be participating in the meeting and Kenny responded with a yes and Jon replied with a smirk emoji and thumbs emoji and said that he looked forward to the meeting.

Instead of meeting at AEW Headquarters, Kenny was nice enough to fly out to Las Vegas since that's where Jon lived. Jen, of course, offered for Kenny to stay at her condo since he showed hospitality and let her stay at his house whenever she flew out to Florida.

Dressed in a black blazer with a white tanktop underneath, black sequined leggings, and black pumps, she was ready to take on this meeting by storm. She let her blonde hair air dry in it's natural waves and she decided to go makeup free because she didn't want to take the extra effort to put on her makeup.

She walked alongside Kenny into the coffee shop everyone agreed to meet at. Tucked under her right arm, was her black apple macbook. She wanted to jot down all the ideas that were going to be spewed out.

Kenny noticed that Jen was quiet during most of the trip to the coffee shop and he figured it was because she was going to be meeting with her ex and she wanted to figure how to deal with it. "Are you okay, Jen?"

Jen snapped out of her thoughts. "I guess."

"I'll be there too; it'll be fine." The duo arrived at the restaurant and Kenny held the door open for Jen and she thanked him with a smile. They didn't see Jon there yet, so Jen went ahead and grabbed a table while Kenny went to order them some coffee.

By the time Jen sat up her laptop on the table, Jon made his arrival. Of course, she was in the middle of Kenny and Jon. How ironic is this? She thought to herself. On the bright side, she wouldn't have to be staring at Moxley's face during the whole meeting, only when he spoke. "Hey, Jon. Glad you could make it to this meeting."

"Trust me, I wouldn't miss it." He smirked at Jen.

"I look forward to hearing what ideas you have," The Cleaner spoke immediately to get Jon's gaze off of Jen. He handed Jen her coffee. "Now, that you're healed, I'm hoping you and I can just beat the living shit out of each other without any disruptions." He took the other seat beside Jen.

"As the purveyor of violence, I want it get hardcore between us, Omega."

"If that's what you want, then we'll get as hardcore as you want, Moxley."

"For the premiere episode of Dynamite, Kenny and The Bucks are going against Chris Jericho and two mystery partners - which will be Santana and Ortiz," the youngest of the trio informed. "How do you want make your appearance in the match, Jon? You and Kenny will obviously brawl, but how do you want it to start?"

"I can come in through the crowd and surprise him."

"I could be in the middle of one of my sequences and that's when I take notice that Moxley has creeped up on me."

Jen typed down the ideas Kenny and Jon provided. "I know you have more ideas."

"Omega and me can brawl through the crowd."

"During our brawl, I can get the upperhand and I could tease the cleaner."

"Not a bad idea, Omega." Jon turned his attention to Jen. "How are you going to be involved, Jen?"

"I'm basically following you and Kenny around as you two beat the shit out of each other," Jen answered. "I will be concerned about you two trying to tear each other apart."

Jon's face lit up as if he had an amazing idea. "We want to do something that'll get people buzzing, right? How about I give Omega a paradigm shift through a glass table?"

"We can make that happen, Moxley," Kenny affirmed. "I will get my retaliation eventually."

Jen's eyes widened as she took a swallow of her coffee. "So, we're going to have a glass table spot during the very first episode? That's a way to get people buzzing. I dig it." She typed down the idea with a satisfied smile. "I have a suggestion, but you two can say no because it's technically your feud..." Kenny and Jon both looked at her with intrigue on what suggestion she could have. "You two could be so hellbent on destroying each other that if someone attacks either of you, you fight off whomever it is because you two want the satisfaction of destroying each other."

Kenny nodded in his head in approval. "Brilliant."

"I like it," Jon smirked.

She smiled and typed down the ideas onto her document. "I'm glad my suggestion got you two's approval."

The was more discussion with Kenny and Jon's feud and how it could develop within the next few weeks. But, Jen typed down the notes she felt was the most necessary. She felt Jon's intense blue eyes on her at times, but she noticed that Kenny would speak and she was grateful for him for doing that.

* * *

Later on that evening, Kenny and Jennifer went into the nothingness of in Las Vegas desert to get their cardio on. Kenny was shirtless and wearing a pair of black nike gym shorts, his black nike sneakers and a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun while Jen was wearing a black adidas sports bra, black adidas running shorts, and black adidas running shoes, a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun, and her hair was in a high bun They were running alongside each other when Jennifer saw two people together from a distance she didn't want to encounter.

She grabbed Kenny's arm. "Can you please switch sides with me?" She pointed to the two people heading for their direction and Kenny switched with her like she asked of him.

Pretty soon, Kenny and Jennifer crossed paths with two people Jennifer was weary of encountering whenever they were together. "Aw, Jennifer finally found herself a running partner." Jennifer felt her blood boil anytime _she_ started talking.

"Just ignore her," Kenny advised her. Jennifer continued running with him and ignored her.

"So, you can come over to my house whenever I'm not there with my husband, but whenever I'm with him, you don't even acknowledge him?" Jennifer immediately stopped in her tracks, so that made Kenny stop too.

"Renee, leave Jen alone," Jon intervened. "She is out here minding her own business. Why do you always have to try to start shit with her?"

Renee scoffed. "Because she had the audacity to step into my house whenever I'm not there. She obviously has some ulterior motives and I'm not going to stand for it."

"Yes, I did go over to your house and it was a coincidence that you weren't home," Jennifer admitted. "I came over to tell Jon in person that I wished him the best on his recovery because he's an important talent and it sucks that he wasn't one hundred percent around the time of All Out. Get a fucking grip!" She gave herself a minute to regain her composure.

"Does Kenny even know that you went over to see Jon?"

"Actually, I do know and I know that Jen had the best intentions to visit Jon," Kenny spoke up. "She's not deliberately trying to steal your husband from you even though you have the idea concocted in your head that she's trying to."

"Just be careful Kenny, I wouldn't waste my time getting involved with someone who is wrapped up in someone else's husband."

"Stop!" Jon hollered. He looked in the direction of his wife and she seemed taken aback. "Just stop!" He took off running again, leaving his wife behind. Soon after, Renee followed her husband, her head bowed down in embarrassment.

Kenny looked at Jennifer, who seemed surprised with the fact Jon defended her to his own wife. "What the fuck?!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I feel like she has a vendetta against me."

"She seems insecure whenever it comes to you," The Best Bout Machine pointed out.

"She has no reason to be," Jen argued. "Jon chose to be with her and ultimately married her." There was disappointment in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Kenny.

"You wish that was you, don't you?"

Jennifer shook her head. "It's more of the fact that he decided to settle down with the enemy."

"I wouldn't worry about it; his loss will be someone else's gain."

Kenny and Jennifer continued on with their run in an amicable silence. During the rest of the run all she thought about was that she had some things she wanted to get off her chest and she wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

* * *

Kenny and Jennifer were settled in for the night in Jennifer's Las Vegas condo. Kiki and Penny were outside playing, so Kenny and Jennifer sat on the couch watching some anime that Kenny chose to watch. Jennifer kept on looking over at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

The Cleaner looked in Jennifer's direction. "Sure, what's up?"

Jen ran a shaky hand through her blonde hair. "Did you really know about me going over to Jon's house?

"I did know."

"Oh...you never mentioned anything to me about it."

"Cody mentioned something to Nick, Matt, and I about you going over there," The Cleaner explained. "He said that Moxley said something to him about you going over there. It wasn't any of my business, so I said nothing on the matter."

"Well, thank you," Jennifer simply responded. "I had absolutely no ulterior motives."

"No problem and I know you didn't."

"I was trying to be cordial, but next time I am just going to send him a get well card."

Kenny chuckled. "That would probably be the safest thing for you to do."

"I appreciate you defending me earlier."

"Even though I can understand her point-of-view, she still didn't have a right to speak to you the way she did."

"I'll admit: it was wrong of me to visit someone else's husband, especially since I am the ex-girlfriend of said husband," Jennifer sighed. "I just thought I had the best intentions at the time."

"In your defense, you took the initiative to check on a talent of the company where you're an EVP," Kenny argued. "I guess just to avoid conflict, send him a card or check on him via telephone."

"I'm really sorry that you had to watch all that bullshit go down."

"It's all good," Kenny assured.

"I just don't want you to stop hanging out with me because I have unresolved issues with my ex and his wife."

"Even though you and Moxley are playing this cat and mouse game with one another, I am not going to stop hanging out with you." It was obvious that Jen wasn't over Moxley and that when it came to Moxley - no one else could break down the walls Jen had built around her because of him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Headstrong

**A/N**:** I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! I appreciate everyone who has favorited and followed this story. This chapter was so fun to write. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 11: Headstrong**

* * *

Jen, Nick, and Matt all stood in Kenny's eyesight. All of them were in Kenny's dressing room getting ready to film a scene for 'Being The Elite.' Jen was wearing a low cut white V-neck shirt that she had tied up in the front with a black Calvin Klein sports bra underneath, distressed light blue boyfriend jeans, and white and black adidas. Her blonde hair was down straight and she was makeup free. Kenny was wearing a black t-shirt that had 'One Championship' written on it and black gym shorts. Nick was wearing a company t-shirt and khaki shorts and his hair was up with a plain gray baseball cap on his head. Matt had on his and Nick's new light blue Young Bucks merch shirt and khaki shorts and his hair was up.

Kenny was eating a chocolate bar and appeared to be in his own little world. Nick, Matt, and Jen were all staring at Kenny with feigned concern.

"Tonight is the night," Nick spoke up. "We've done everything to get to this point... tonight changes our lives and it changes the wrestling business. Are you ready?"

"C'mon, man, it's Dynamite... it's premiere night!" Matt exclaimed. "It's the biggest match of our life - a six man tag team match... it's The Elite, baby." Jen nodded her head in agreement while Nick looked a little irritated with their friend, whom they were trying to motivate. "Can we count on you? Did you even listen to my voicemail, Kenny?" Matt was referring to the voicemail on the 'Being The Elite' video from the week before stating that him, Nick, and Jen all needed The Cleaner back and that they couldn't do it without him.

"Yes, I heard it and it was fucking stupid," Kenny replied, his mouth full with his chocolate bar he was eating.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked, baffled with Kenny's answer. Nick and Jen had matching bewildered expressions.

"Stupid?" Jen retorted.

"What was stupid about it?" Nick wondered.

"I can't believe you were questioning me about being here; of course I'm going to be here... it's the first episode on television, guys."

"Can we count on you though?" Nick inquired, making sure Kenny was in the right frame of mind. Matt crossed his arms and Jen put her hands on her hips.

Kenny humorlessly laughed. "Of course you can count on me. I mean we all signed four year contracts, right?"

"Yeah." Matt, Nick, and Jen answered at the same exact time.

"This is the first episode of many and we're just getting started as far as I'm concerned," Kenny stated. Matt, Nick, and Jen all looked at Kenny flabbergasted.

"Hang on," Matt said.

"Wait just a minute," Jen spoke up.

"What the hell did you just say?" Nick retorted. He looked pissed that Kenny used that catchphrase, but Kenny was wondering why his friend was looking at him like that.

"What was that?" Matt wondered.

"Can you repeat that?" Jen advised.

"I said it was the first episode of Dynamite..."

"What the hell did you just say after that?" Nick repeated. "That weird little catchphrase you've been using?" In the past couple of episodes, Kenny has been constantly saying, "We're just getting started" and he's not been aware of the fact that he's saying it even though it's catching the ire of his three fellow Elite members.

"What?" Kenny asked confused. He looked genuinely confused and acted like he didn't do anything wrong. "What catchphrase?"

Feeling defeated, Matt, Nick, and Jen decided to leave well enough alone. "Just be ready tonight," Matt spoke up. "We need you out there." The Young Bucks left the room and Jen followed suit after she patted Kenny on the shoulder.

Kenny looked down at chocolate bar lovingly and went back to eating it.

* * *

Jen sat in catering eating her food. It was in the early evening and she hadn't ate anything all day because she was working on preparations for the show. Cracker Barrel was sponsoring the first episode, so they were catering the roster for the evening. She was eating grilled chicken tenders with honey mustard dipping sauce, green beans, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. She had a bottle of water to drink with her meal.

She was sitting in peace and quiet until a very familiar male figure took the empty seat beside her. "May I help you?" Jen inquired as her warm light blue eyes stared to the intense crystal blue eyes of Jon Moxley.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the other day."

Jen took a bite of her macaroni and cheese. "For what?"

"For the way my wife acted towards you."

"It's all water under the bridge now." She took a sip out of her bottled water.

"I still feel like you deserve an apology."

Jen gave Jon tight lipped smile. "Okay, thanks."

"My wife isn't happy that you're apart of this storyline with Omega and me," The Cincinnati Native confessed.

"I can understand if this was some sort of romance storyline and you and I would be making out live television every week," Jen responded with a scowl. "But, I am supposed to be some sort of peacekeeper for you and Kenny to make sure you two don't kill each other."

"You're going to fail because Omega and I are planning on beating the shit out of each other onscreen, Jen," Jon chuckled.

"I know," Jen laughed. "I wasn't even supposed to involved in this feud with you and Kenny, but due to the reception we got at Double Or Nothing whenever you and I had that intense staredown, everyone wanted me involved in some sort of capacity."

Jon nodded. "I think you're a good addition to the storyline."

"Thanks," Jen smiled. "I'm sorry if my involvement is causing any tension with you and your wife."

Jon gave Jen a knowing look. "Are you really sorry?"

"No," Jen laughed. "I'm really not. I just wanted to be nice for a change."

"You're always nice," the dirty blonde haired man stated. "You and my wife don't like each other, so I understand that you two aren't going to be all sunshine and rainbows when it comes to each other."

"Especially when she's trying to accuse me of having ulterior motives," the blonde woman responded. "That was unnecessary."

"That wasn't kosher; I agree."

Jen looked at the time on her phone and she saw that she had a few minutes until she needed to change into her onscreen attire for the evening and then get her makeup done. She still had quite a bit of her food left to eat. "I'm not trying to be rude, but do you think you can excuse me so I can finish my food? I'm on a time limit."

Jon nodded his head. "I'll see you later during our segment. I look forward to it."

"Me too, it should be fun." She let out a sigh of relief as she watched Jon leave. It was weird how his mood changed whenever he was in her presence. One week, he acts like a dick, and then another week, he tells her he cares about her, and then this week, he can talk to her as if they're best friends. She couldn't comprehend it.

Getting her thoughts off of Jon, she focused on finishing her food so she could get ready for the show.

* * *

Joining The Elite in the production area backstage, she observed as they were watching the Riho vs Nyla Rose match for the inaugural women's championship. They were all changed into their wrestling gear. The color theme for The Elite was green and black. The Young Bucks had on their black and green wrestling gear and Nick was wearing a green headband at the edge of his head/forehead. Kenny had on his black and green wrestling tights. Jen was wearing a black strappy bandeau, black mesh jogger pants with green patchwork, and black heeled ankle boots. Her eye makeup was smokey green and she even wore green lipstick. Since it was the first episode, she wanted to be ostentatious with her look.

She would be performing a spot in the main event, so she was excited about that. She was nervous about wrestling full time ever again since she suffered with nerve problems, but she promised Kenny, Nick, and Matt that she would surprise the audience and perform an exciting move every once in awhile. She knew that tonight was a big night, so tonight was an exception.

She stood beside Matt since Nick was standing to the far right and Kenny was standing in the middle of Nick and Matt. Nick was talking to one of the production crew members and Kenny was too invested in the women's championship match, but Matt saw her and placed a hand on her shoulder to welcome her.

"They're stealing the show," Matt spoke to Jen, referring to Riho and Nyla.

Jen looked over at Kenny and he had an angst look on his face that quickly changed into excitment when Riho got the pinfall and became the inaugural women's champion. There was a segment post-match where Nyla was angry about losing so she attacked Michael Nakazawa who was presenting the championship to Riho. The Native Beast then tried attacking the petite Japanese woman and that's when Kenny scooted past Matt and Jen and went out to make the save for Riho.

The final commercial break then hit and Riho continued her celebrating in the ring as Kenny reappeared backstage. Matt and Nick got a quick warm-up and Jen did some mediating before they all went out there. Riho came backstage with the newly won women's championship and Kenny went over there to give her a hug and congratulate her.

Matt cued for the 'Being The Elite' music to hit and Nick and Matt made their way through the tunnel. Kenny quickly gathered his black vest and put it on before walking through the tunnel. Jen followed Kenny and made her way through the tunnel. The Washington, DC crowd roared as they all appeared on the stage one by one.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your main event of the evening," Justin Roberts announced. "A six-man tag team match set for one fall with TV time remaining... Introducing first - being accompanied to the ring by fellow Elite member: Jennifer Best, weighing a total combined weight of six hundred and five pounds... The Young Bucks, Nick Jackson and Matt Jackson and Kenny Omega, The EEEELLLLLIIIITTTTEEEE!"

During the introduction, The Elite all did their 'Being The Elite' hand gesture and all of them clapped the hands of the fans as the way made their way to the ring. Once they got into the ring, Nick stood to the the far right, Matt stood to the left, Kenny and Jen stood in the middle with Jen standing beside Nick and Kenny standing beside Matt.

Nick and Matt did their usual flexing taunt, Kenny did his usual pointing to the crowd with his index finger, and Jen widely raised her arms in the air. Jen and Kenny had their backs to each other during their taunts.

Nick and Matt each occupied a turnbuckle and Jen and Kenny stood on the ropes and they all did the 'Being The Elite' taunt again while the audience was singing along "Be The Elite, Be The Elite."

Everyone was now waiting in anticipation of the AEW world champion: Chris Jericho and Santana and Ortiz.

All Jennifer could think about was how much fun it was to be out in front of an audience with three people she cared about the most. She found herself to be surprised that she didn't slip and fall when she was standing on the ropes with her being in heels.

* * *

Kenny was in rhythm with the crowd as they were clapping along to him diving over the top rope. Then a large pop is heard and Kenny starts to look like something isn't right and he turns around to see Jon Moxley standing right behind him.

Jon and Kenny immediately start brawling and it escalates to the outside. Jennifer, who is flabbergasted by what's transpiring tries to stop Kenny and Jon from brawling, but they brawl throughout the crowd and Jen follows them with a concerned look etched on her face.

Kenny gets the upperhand for a brief moment and he spots a mop bucket. He smirks to Jennifer and pulls out the mop from the mop bucket and the crowd goes into a frenzy as Kenny mops the floor sense he's teasing The Cleaner. He then breaks the mop over Moxley's back and Moxley winces.

In a turnaround of events, Moxley gets the advantage over Omega and tosses Omega into a door and then repeatedly smashes Kenny's head into the door. Jennifer watches on with concern, knowing that she's helpless. She didn't want to feel the wrath of the unpredictable Moxley.

Moxley grabbed by Omega by the hair and stood in front of the glass coffee table. Moxley put Omega in position and planted him through the table with an elevated Paradigm Shift.

Jennifer watched in horror as Kenny went through the glass table. Jon stayed there for a few minutes, but got up and smirked at Jen as she went over there to aid Kenny. The crowd was buzzing over what happened.

Moxley disappeared back through the crowd and medical personnel came to check on Kenny. They helped him up and he put an arm around Jen, who had her arm around his waist. She helped escort Kenny to the trainer's room. The fans didn't see any of that take place past the scene where Moxley smirked at Jen since the attention was back on the main event.

Jen would go back out there in a moment, but right now, she was due to assist Kenny to the trainer's room.

* * *

Due to the disadvantage Nick and Matt had since Kenny was taken out of the equation, Jericho, Santana, and Ortiz got the victory. After the match, the victors continued the beatdown on the Bucks until Cody came out to a huge ovation. Cody got the upperhand until Sammy Guevara came out and low blowed Cody.

Pretty soon, Jericho, Santana, Ortiz, and Sammy all started decimating Cody until Cody's brother, Dustin Rhodes came out to even the odds to a loud ovation. The Elite gained momentum and Dustin nailed Sammy with a low blow to avenge his Brother who was on the receiving end of a low blow just a few minutes prior.

The crowd cheered as they saw Jennifer return and she was on the top turnbuckle. She landed a flying hurricanrana onto Sammy - who just got low blowed - and he rolled to the outside. The crowd cheered at the spot and Jennifer rolled to the outside and cheered on her fellow Elite members to get the advantage. It didn't work because Jake Hager came through the crowd and assaulted Dustin and then the Elite were at a disadvantage again.

Jericho, Santana, Ortiz, and Hager continued the beatdown on The Bucks and Cody and they all celebrated at The Elite being dismantled. The camera zoomed in on Jennifer who looked horrified by what just transpired. All of her Elite members or allies of the Elite were taken out. Sammy got back into the ring and gave a kissy face to Jennifer who looked at him with disgust.

Jericho, Santana, Ortiz, Hager, and Guevara all raised each other hands up and celebrated much to the dismay of the audience.

The ending to the show would certainly have everyone buzzing.

* * *

Kenny and Jen were settled in the motel room they were sharing. Kenny was watching an episode of The Walking Dead and Jen was interacting with the fans on twitter while watching the episode too.

**Username 1:** _**That hurricanrana tonight was amazing, do you plan on getting back in the ring?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Never say never, but as of right now, no. And thank you.**_

**Username 2:** _**You slayed your look tonight!**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Thank you! The makeup team does an incredible job.**_

**Username 3:** _**I popped whenever you did that hurricanrana tonight. I miss your wrestling :(.**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** **_Haha thanks! I miss wrestling too, but I am actually pretty happy being the scenes and accompanying my favorite people to the ring. _KennyOmegaManx, NickJacksonYB, MattJackson13**

**Username 4:** _**Who's your favorite woman in the women's division?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**They're all incredible athletes and they all have their own unique appeal, but I think Britt Baker is going to take the women's division by storm.**_

**Username 5:** _**How do you feel about working with Jon Moxley again?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**He's very unpredictable, I'm nervous. LOL!**_

Jen knew there would be questions about Jon, considering their history and she's working alongside him again, so it was inevitable. But, she would answer the questions to the best of her ability.

**Username 6:** _**Who's your favorite Street Fighter character?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Cammy**_

**Username 7:** _**Which member of the Elite is your best friend?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Nick**_

**Username 8:** _**If you could pick any wrestler in the world to be your partner in a mixed tag team match, who would you pick?**_  
**thisjenisthebest: KennyOmegaManX**

**Username 9:** _**Which Resident Evil game is your favorite to play?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**The Resident Evil remake. The remake was perfection. Btw, I just bought the remastered version for the PS4 the other day because I had the itch to play that game again.**_

**Username 10:** _**If you could wrestle any woman from the past or present, who would you pick?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Lita,**_ _**Candice LeRae, Toni Storm, Mickie James, Melina, and Michelle McCool**_

**thisjenisthebest:** _**Well, I am calling it a night. Thanks for interacting with me.**_

Jen laid down her phone on the end table beside the bed she was occupying. She saw Kenny look up from his phone to look at her. He was occupying the other bed. "You would pick me to be your partner?"

"Absolutely."

"What made you decide to choose me?" Kenny wondered.

"Well, you're one of the best wrestlers in the world, you and I have great chemistry whenever we're on screen together, and there's nobody I would trust to have my back more than you."

Kenny smiled, accepting Jen's reasons. "What about Nick or Matt?"

"I love them both, and I probably disappointed Nick because I didn't choose him, but I honestly think you and I would make a great combination in the ring."

"I have to agree with you on that," Kenny smiled. "I watched the rest of the main event from the trainer's room and that was an impressive hurricanrana."

Jen blushed. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"No problem. Tonight was an amazing night."

Jen nodded in agreement. "Yes. It will be a night I will always remember. I would do it all over again."

"You were so busy today, that the only time I saw you before our entrance was when we filmed our little scene for 'Being The Elite'."

"I was all over the place," Jen confirmed. "I didn't think I was going to have time to eat, but I finally had the opportunity and then it got cut short because Jon decided to grace me with his presence."

Kenny looked at Jen quizzically. "What did Moxley want?"

"He wanted to apologize for what his wife said," Jen rolled her eyes. "He wasn't a dick either; which surprised me."

"He seems to have a knack for bothering you at the worst possible time."

"True," Jen laughed. "I actually did ask if he could excuse me because I wanted to finish my food in peace before I got ready for the show since I was running on a time limit."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"What are we going to do whenever we get to your place?" Kenny asked Jennifer if he could fly back home with her and she happily obliged. There was no way she was going turn him down.

"Whatever you want to do."

"I'll think of something."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." That was the last thing that Jen said before she fell into a deep slumber. She wasn't even aware that Kenny got up long enough to turn off the lamp beside her bed and that he gave her a smile before returning to his bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Losing Grip

**A/N**: **Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I also send out a thank you to those who have favorited and followed. I appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 12: Losing Grip**

* * *

Tony Schiavone stood with The Young Bucks and Jennifer in The Bucks' dressing room. They were shooting a segment for AEW Dark before they were due onscreen for Dynamite. Matt and Nick were wearing their matching neon green and black ring attire. Matt was wearing The Young Bucks' black neon green lightning bolt shirt cut up into a fringe style. Nick was wearing a vintage white Young Bucks' shirt with a picture of a buck on it with 'The Young Bucks' written in purple. Jennifer was wearing a neon green and black cropped long sleeved jacket that was zipped up and neon green and black jogger pants. "The Young Bucks, the AEW tag team tournament begins here on Dynamite... Are you ready for Private Party?"

"I'm excited," Nick answered.

"Tonight is the night, Tony," Matt declared. "Tonight is the night."

Kenny Omega appeared in the locker room wearing a neon green tanktop that had a luchador graphic on it and black gym shorts. He looked liked he meant business. Tony, Matt, Nick, and Jennifer all turned their heads to The Cleaner when he made his presence fully known. "Guys, do you have a second?"

"We're doing an interview," Nick replied. "We're live." He pointed to the camera with his pointer finger.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, we were doing an interview, but whatever."

"It's fine, it's fine." Kenny waved off the issue. He looked disheartened then laughed humorlessly. "I don't have a match on Dynamite this week."

"On purpose," Nick retorted.

"Dude, just last week you went through a glass table," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, you should rest your body," Jennifer advised.

Kenny didn't looked thrilled about the decision-making of his Elite members. Nick patted Kenny's chest and Jennifer placed a comforting hand on Kenny's shoulder. "I didn't want it to be this, but... I arranged for a Dark match."

Matt nodded approvingly. "That's fine, wins and losses matter, you want to get a little win right? An enhancement match?" Matt questioned his best friend who had a disapproving look on his face. "Let's get Kenny a win."

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose."

Nick, whose arms were crossed, merely nodded his head. "I guess."

"I arranged a match on Dark with Joey Janela... and I don't want it sanctioned." The announcer, and the three members of The Elite occupying the room with Kenny all had matching bewildered facial expressions. "I don't want it sanctioned, I want it Lights Out."

Nick stood there with his arms crossed, Jennifer stood there with her hands on her hips, and Matt was the one to speak up. "Did you say Lights Out? Kenny, that is reckless."

Nick had enough of the conversation, so he walked out of the dressing room, shaking his head in the process. Matt and Jennifer were the two remaining members of The Elite to remain with Kenny. "This is something I have to do for me..." Kenny decided.

"You need to quit being so reckless and start taking care of yourself," Matt said before walking out of the locker room, frustrated by his best friend's decision.

Kenny watched as his best friend walked out of the dressing room. Jennifer was now the only Elite member with Kenny in The Young Bucks' dressing room. Tony Schiavone was still standing by. "Good luck to you guys!" Kenny hollered to Matt. He looked in the direction of Jennifer. "I thought they'd understand." Jennifer responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"I support you in whatever you decide to do, just please don't kill yourself," Jennifer pleaded. "I'll accompany you to the ring for your Lights Out match on Dark." Kenny smiled at Jennifer gratefully.

"Good luck, buddy," Tony Schiavone said. Kenny walked out of the locker room with Jennifer following him. "There you heard it... Kenny Omega and Joey Janela: Lights Out match, AEW Dark, tonight!" Tony announced.

* * *

The Young Bucks theme blared and the crowd responded with a loud ovation. Matt and Nick made their way through the tunnel with Jennifer following; the three of them matching in their neon green and black. Nick was now wearing The Young Bucks' black neon green lightening bolt shirt cut up into a fringe style to match his older brother. Their look was complete with a neon green trademark headband around their heads. To support her two of her best friends from The Elite, she also wore a neon green headband with her blonde hair down straight.

"This contest is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit is a first round matchup in the AEW world tag team championship tournament," Justin Roberts announced as The Bucks did their usual flex pose taunt on top of the ramp. Jennifer stood behind, pointing to Nick and Matt and clapping her hands. "Introducing first - being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best, from Rancho Cucamonga, California, weighing in a combined weight of three hundred and ninety pounds, Nick and Matt Jackson: The YYYYOOOOUUUUNNNNGGGG BBBUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKSSS!"

Nick led the way down the ramp, Matt was in the middle, following Nick, and Jennifer was last, following Matt. Nick and Matt did a quick 'The Elite The The Elite' taunt before they entered the ring.

Whenever they entered the ring, they pandered to the audience, who was eating up everything they were doing. Nick motioned for Jennifer to join them in the ring and Jennifer entered the ring to appease her best friend. Matt and Nick stood in the middle of the ring and did their flex pose taunt while Jennifer stood in the middle and raised her arms widely in the air.

The Boston, Massachusetts crowd absolutely ate up three members of The Elite being in the ring together. A quick chant of 'The Elite The The Elite' echoed throughout the arena.

Different camera angles landed on two other tag teams who were participating in the tournament: SCU and The Hybrid 2.

Eventually, The Young Bucks' music died down and Private Party's entrance began. Jennifer exited the ring, but she couldn't help but smile as she knew she would be in for a treat watching two of her best friends tear the house down with an up and coming promising tag team in Private Party.

* * *

Kenny stood beside Jen, who was watching the Jon Moxley vs Shawn Spears match take place in the production area. At the moment, she was in charge of the production since Cody had to do some other tasks. Even though she and Cody didn't see eye to eye, Cody thought she was really good with the production of the show. So he had asked her if she would watch over production for him and she said yes just because she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Look at you doing a favor for Cody," Kenny teased, bumping his shoulder into Jen's.

The younger Winnipeg Native rolled her eyes. "I'm only doing this because we can't have the show not continue because we don't have an EVP looking over the production area."

"As fate would have it; you get to watch Moxley's match."

"I feel like this was some sort of conspiracy by Cody."

"I really think it was just a coincidence," Kenny argued. "Cody went to film a scene with Matt and Nick for 'Being The Elite.'"

"I suppose it makes sense for me to be over here so I can be prepared to go out there after you and Moxley have your little confrontation."

Speaking of Moxley, he just defeated Shawn Spears with a Paradigm Shift. The referee raised his hand in victory and he celebrated in the ring before exiting the ring and heading up the ramp.

"That's my cue to go out there." Kenny grabbed his barbed wire broom and Moxley's barbed wire bat before walking through the tunnel. The audience cheered as Kenny Omega appeared in plain sight dressed in his pink and black tights and plain black t-shirt. Him and Moxley traded words with each other before Kenny threw Moxley's barbed wire bat in his direction. Kenny slowly walked down the ramp and the crowd was cheering in anticipation as the Omega and Moxley would finally battle. That didn't come to fruition as PAC, who was on commentary, attacked Kenny from behind with a steel chair. PAC stabbed Kenny's neck with the steel chair and The Cleaner fell to the ground, clutching at his neck.

Moxley looked pissed at someone else getting their hands on Omega before he could. He shooed PAC away with the bat. Jennifer came through the tunnel with a concerned expression and jogged over to where to Kenny was at the bottom of the ramp. She kneeled down beside him and placed her hands on his chest, asking him if he was okay.

Moxley intense blue eyes landed on Jennifer and smirked at her from where he stood on top of the ramp. Jennifer wasn't aware of the expression on Moxley's face because she was tending to the fallen Omega.

* * *

Dynamite was now over and the filming for AEW Dark was underway. Jen went to her dressing room and quickly changed into an outfit that would match Kenny. She changed into a pair of pink camo pants, a black bra with a fishnet hooded bolero over it, and black and white platform vans. She kept her hair down and straight.

Giving her appearance a once over, she was ultimately satisfied with her attire choice. She exited her dressing room and headed to met up with Kenny in the production area.

On her way there, someone catcalled to her and she turned around to see that the catcalling culprit was Jon Moxley. "You shouldn't catcall women who aren't your wife, Moxley," Jen lectured. Deep down, she did feel a sense of pride knowing she revoked a reaction like that out of Moxley.

"That outfit is just..." he motioned to Jen. "...I've never seen you wear an outfit like that since I've known you."

"Things change," Jen replied.

Jon glanced over Jen's body and he observed that she had abs that were visible. She had always been fit, but she was in tip top shape; probably the fittest he's ever seen her look. "Nice abs."

"Oh... ummm..." Jen couldn't help but let a blush sustain her cheeks. "Thanks. I've been working out super hard trying to get into tip top shape to the point where I'm comfortable with my body."

"But, you've always been a stunner, Jen."

"Thanks." She felt an awkward tension between herself and Jon. "I should get going..."

"Don't want to hold you up..." Jon watched as Jen hightailed it down the hallway. He wasn't lying when he told Jen that she was a stunner. Honestly, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met in his life and she didn't even have to try.

* * *

Jen finally met up with Kenny in the production area. He was doing some quick warm-ups before his entrance music hit. Currently, The Bad Boy Joey Janela was making his way down the ring. Jen was excited about seeing Kenny and Joey wrestle up, close, and personal - in a nonsanctioned match at that. This would no doubt be heart-stopping, but she was ready for it.

"You ready?" Kenny asked Jen, who snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm ready," Jen smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely. I'm ready to show everyone that I'm much more than technicality and chain wrestling."

"You've done this stuff before in PWG, DDT, and even New Japan," Jen stated. "I guess people do associate you with technicality and chain wrestling. That's like people associate hardcore wrestling with Joey Janela and he wants to show everyone he's more than capable of being technical... after this match, you two should wrestle in a good old fashioned chain wrestling match and let Janela show everyone what's he capable of. I can find no one better to bring out his technical prowess more than you."

"If you want that to happen, then we'll make it happen."

Kenny cued for his entrance theme to hit and he slipped on his black vest and waited a moment before making his appearance. "And his opponent - being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing two hundred and fifteen pounds: KEEEEENNNNNNNYYYYYYY OOOOOMMMEEEEEGGGGAAAA!" Once Justin Roberts made the announcement of The Best Bout Machine, Kenny motioned for Jen to follow him through the tunnel and they appeared on top of the ramp together with a huge ovation.

Jennifer merely followed Kenny down the ramp as he did his own thing. She slapped the hands of the fans as she walked down the ramp. Kenny walked down one side and Jennifer walked down the other, slapping the hands of fans at ringside. They met at the apron and Kenny motioned for Jennifer to join him in the ring. They entered the ring and in the center of the ring; Kenny and Jennifer both did Kenny's bang taunt.

Jennifer exited the ring and Kenny took off his vest and handed it to her and she gave it to one of the crew members for safekeeping. Kenny and Joey had a staredown and when the bell rang, the two opponents wasted no time gathering weapons for their nonsanctioned match.

Jennifer watched on with amusement and nervousness, already knowing how intense and dangerous this bout could get.

* * *

Kenny and Jen walked backstage where they would be filming a scene with Nick and Matt for 'Being The Elite' before they changed and headed out of the arena. They were meeting with The Young Bucks in catering.

"That match was spectacular. I freaked out as much as I did during The Bucks' ladder match with The Lucha Brothers at All Out."

Kenny chuckled. "I saw your facial expressions a couple of times. Priceless!"

"I feel like the only reason you, Nick, and Matt want me out there is to have my unholy facial expressions caught on camera."

"That's totally the reason," Kenny teased. "It's not like we want you out there because we want you to have as much fun as we're having."

"Well, this fun that you speak of is going to make me have a stroke or heart attack one day."

"I'll take care of you if that happens," The Cleaner assured.

Jen blushed and felt her heart racing. "That's reassuring."

Kenny and Jen met up with Nick and Matt in the catering area. Kenny grabbed a bottle of water and poured some of it on his head before following Jen and taking a seat between Jen and Matt. Nick was to the far right, Jen was beside Nick, Kenny was beside Jen, and Matt was to the far left beside Kenny.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kenny inquired to Nick and Matt.

"We're pretty banged up," Matt responded. "Are you okay after your match?"

"I'm okay, you should see the other guy," Kenny joked. Kenny and Jen laughed at the joke while Matt and Nick looked on with amusement.

"Sorry about last week..." Matt said. "...I kind of went off on you and you ended up going through a glass table."

"Jen showed us the replay," Nick stated. "We had no idea..."

"But, you are right," Kenny admitted. "My mind hasn't been with you guys, it hasn't been a part of the team... I lost my focus and I'm sorry."

Jen placed a comforting hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It's alright. I support you." She placed her other hand on Nick's shoulder. "And, I support you two too." She looked at Nick and then over at Matt. "You three are so important to me and I hate whenever I see any kind of dissension."

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "It's alright. We're just getting started, right?" Matt was referring to the catchphrase Kenny had been using as of late on 'Being The Elite' episodes.

Kenny laughed. "Aww, c'mon."

Nick smiled. "I mean we are just getting started." Matt and Jen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look..." Kenny played with his water bottle, trying to gather his thoughts. "No matter how rough things get, I feel like as long as the four of us stay together, we'll always get through it." Nick put his arm around Jen, Jen put her arm around Kenny, and Kenny put his arm around Matt.

Through thick and thin and even if they were losing grip, the Elite would get through it.

Jen really wanted to tear up. That was one of the most heartwarming scenes she filmed for 'Being The Elite.' She was grateful to be around three guys that have become such a pivotal part of her life, especially when she felt like she was losing grip at times.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**


	13. You Shook Me

**A/N**: **Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 13: You Shook Me**

* * *

The Bastard, PAC was the first participant to make his way down the ring for this huge tag team match to a decent reaction. He was teaming with someone who he didn't particularly care for - which isn't saying a lot because PAC doesn't like people that much.

"The following contest is a tag team match with a twenty minute time limit," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first - from Newcastle, England, weighing two hundred and six pounds, he is the Bastard: PPPPAAACCCC!" The anti-social man walked down the aisle, a huge scowl on his face during the entire walk to the ring. He was in his usual all black attire.

His tag team partner's entrance theme music blared to a loud ovation and PAC didn't look all that enthused. "His tag team partner - from Cinicinati, Ohio, weighing two hundred and thirty one pounds: JJJJJJJOOOOOONNNN MMMMMMOOOOXXXXXXLLLLLLEEEEEEEYYYYYY!" The second participant appeared on the stage with his black wrestling briefs, knee pads, and wrestling boots. His gray leather jacket with 'MOX' written in orange spray paint on the back of the jacket completed his look. He walked like a loose cannon to the ring. When he entered the ring, him and his tag team partner were shooting each other daggers and keeping their distance from one another.

The third participant's entrance theme music blared to a loud ovation. "And their opponents, first, from Aaron's Creek, Virginia, weighing two hundred and nineteen pounds: Hangman AAADDDAAAMMM PPAAAGGEEE!" The Cowboy made his way down the ramp with a determined demeanor. He wore his usual black trunks, black elbow pad on his right wrist. His black vest and black bandanna around his neck completed his attire.

His tag team partner's was the last entrance theme to play and the crowd roared. "Joining him, being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best, from Winnpeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing two hundred and fifteen pounds: KKKEEEENNNNNNYYYYYY OOOOOOMMMMEEEEEGGGGAAAA!" The Cleaner with Jennifer following behind, made his way down the ramp. He was wearing his gray terminator tights and his black vest. Jennifer was wearing a white wrap around bra with a black off the shoulder bomber jacket, gray camo pants, and black and white platform vans. Her blonde hair was in a curly high ponytail. Her makeup was done with black shimmering eyeshadow and nude pink matte lipstick.

Hangman and Kenny both high-fived Jennifer before she got off the apron and stood ringside. Page and Omega stared down with PAC and Moxley; the referee acting like a barrier for the four participants in the match.

There was an echoing chant of "Happy birthday!" to The Cleaner since today was indeed his birthday.

Omega and Moxley started the match as Page and PAC brawled around ringside. Omega and Moxley traded chops, then Moxley knocks down Omega and goes for grounded punches, forcing Kenny to cover up until Page makes the save.

PAC tags himself in and nails Page with an enziguri. He kicks Omega in the midsection a couple of times until Omega reverses an Irish whip attempt. PAC attempts a springboard moonsault, but he goes up and over, missing Omega. He runs towards Omega, but Omega boots PAC in the face and lands a Kotaro Crusher.

Moxley breaks away as Omega tries to land a boot on him, but PAC brings Omega to the turnbuckle where Moxley is now standing and Moxley tags himself in. Moxley elbows Omega repeatedly in the corner and a headbutt. Moxley hits Omega with a corner lariat and a quick snapmare before going for the pin and Omega kicks out at the count of one.

Jennifer who was worried for Omega, let a breath of relief as she saw that Omega indeed had tons of fight left in him.

Moxley stomped on Omega's right hand and kicked Omega square in the face. Jennifer slapped her hands on the apron to will Omega back in the fight and the crowd clapped in rhythm with her.

Omega fires back temporarily with chops, off the ropes Omega goes, but a kitchen sink knee from Moxley takes Omega down. Omega hits a snap suplex and he tags in Page. Page ducks a clothesline from Moxley and goes straight after PAC. He hits a springboard clothes onto PAC and PAC lands to the outside. Moxley tries to get a hold of Page, but Page ducks and lands a plancha to the outside floor.

Page goes back inside the ring, goes up to the top rope where Moxley meets him. They brawl on the apron for a little bit until Page gets the upperhand and Moxley falls of the top rope. Page lands a diving lariat and he gets fired up. Page then goes for a Deadeye, but is denied by Moxley.

Page goes off the ropes and hits Moxley with a big boot and Moxley stumbles off the apron. Hangman goes back up on the top rope and PAC provides a distraction so Moxley pushes Page off the apron and Page goes back first onto the apron and takes a nasty spill to the floor.

PAC and Moxley look satisfied with their handy work as they look at a fallen Hangman from inside the ring. Jennifer goes over there and kneels beside Hangman to make sure he's okay.

PAC with an intimidating demeanor walks over to where Jennifer is consoling Page and he scowls at Jennifer and shoves her down before he grabs Page and tosses Page back into the ring. Omega rushes to the other side and checks on Jennifer.

Moxley hits a basement lariat on Page, gets a nearfall on Page, and then locks Page in the Cloverleaf submission. Omega comes in to club Moxley down and PAC cuts Omega off and kicks Omega to the floor.

Referee Bryce Remsburg restores order and Moxley dumps Page to the floor. Moxley regains his compsoure and Hangman fires back in the ring with a lariat before making the hot tag to Omega. Moxley makes the tag to PAC.

Omega and PAC enter the ring and Omega nails double axehandles. PAC cuts off Omega momentarily with a kick but Kenny hits his steamroller and moonsault for only a two count. Omega then goes on a dragon suplex spree on PAC and Moxley.

Jennifer beats on the apron to give Omega some momentum and Omega runs the ropes and lands a Tope Con Giro onto PAC. Moxley wipes out Omega with a suicide dive. Page climbs the top rope and lands a beautiful Orihara moonsault onto all the participants.

A few moments later, back inside the ring, there's a tag made to Hangman from Omega. Hangman tosses Omega to PAC and Omega hits PAC with a whip-assisted elbow and Page follows suit with a running corner lariat. A buckle bomb from Omega to PAC and PAC is whipped to Hangman where Hangman nails PAC in the face with a rolling elbow strike. Omega hits PAC with a Liger Bomb and Hangman finishes with sequence with a running shooting star press.

Page goes for the pinfall, but it's broken up by Moxley with a basement dropkick. Page and Moxley start brawling with each other before Moxley hits Page with a Bossman side slam. Omega nails Moxley with a V-Trigger. Omega then goes after PAC, but PAC hits Omega with a slingshot Ace Crusher.

A pumpkick from PAC to Page and PAC goes full speed at Page only for Page to back body drop him over the top rope. Page hits a tope onto PAC to follow it. Omega and Moxley are in the ring, forehead to forehead, slugging it with elbows, Moxley shifts to knees, and Omega returns with a chop. Off the ropes, Moxley practically decapitates Omega with a lariat.

After regaining his composure, Omega then rolls out to the floor and gets the barbed wire broom from under the ring. Moxley retrieves the barbed wire bat and the referee heads for the hills. Moxley gets the upperhand until PAC gets into the ring and takes away the weapons and jaws off at Moxley risking a DQ.

Moxley, fed up with his partner, flips PAC the double bird and hits him with a Paradigm Shift. Moxley leaves the ring, leaving PAC to fend for himself. Jennifer watched on bewilderingly at the events that just occurred.

Hangman comes back inside the ring and wipes PAC clean with a Buckshot. Omega nails a v-trigger and then Omega and Page motion for Jennifer to come inside the ring. Jennifer hits a superkick onto PAC as revenge for him shoving her down earlier in the contest. Omega shoves a wobbly PAC over to Page and Page finishes PAC off with a Deadeye. Kenny and Jennifer remained in the ring and counted along as the referee counted to three and Hangman secured the victory. The referee stood between Omega who was on the right and Page who was on the left and raised their hands in victory. Jennifer was standing to the far right, raising Omega's hand in victory.

Jennifer excitedly clapped as her two of her Elite members secured the victory. She went over there and embraced Hangman into a quick hug. She grasped both Omega and Page's wrist and raised their hands in the center of the ring and the three of them soaked in the adulation from the crowd.

* * *

Leaving Kenny and Hangman back in the production area, Jen had some tasks at hand to tend to. She walked inside her dressing room and grabbed an item that she needed to deliver. Grabbing the wrapped up package, she headed to the place of delivery. She knew that the person wasn't in their dressing room at this moment in time, so she went there and laid down the package on the occupant's sofa.

She discreetly exited their dressing room and headed back to her dressing room where she needed to get changed for Dark. She also needed to get her makeup redone.

Walking in the direction of her dressing room, she was stopped in her tracks as she collided with a hard body. She looked up into the intense blue eyes of Jon Moxley. "I'm sorry, Jon, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Not a problem, Jen," The Cincinnati Native assured. "I'll let you get away with it, I don't know about anyone else though."

Jen chuckled. "Thanks."

"Great showing out there tonight. That superkick to PAC was crisp."

"Oh... um... thank you."

"You should really consider getting back into wrestling."

"I don't think that's the best idea right now; I have too many issues going on at the moment."

"If you're worried about being rusty, I could always train you..."

"I appreciate the offer, Jon, but we both know that's not a good idea..." Jon nodded his head in agreement. "...and that's the least of my concern."

"Then, what is it?" Jon inquired.

"I just can't! Okay?!" Jen sighed. She didn't want to tell Jon her issues, especially when he would only take them with a grain of salt. She knew he wouldn't see it as a big issue and that kind of pained her.

"Okay." Jon defensively raised up his hands. "I know I'm the last one who deserves to know why, but if you ever get the itch to ever get back inside the ring, my offer still stands, regardless if you think it's not a good idea."

Jon scooted past her and Jen released a big sigh. If she was being honest with herself, she did want to get back inside the ring, but she was timid due to her nerve problems and she didn't think she had what it took to wrestle anymore.

* * *

Jen changed her attire for the Dark taping. She was now wearing a neon orange bandage crop top with waistband and you could see a black sports bra underneath due to the transparency of the top, orange camo pants, and black and white platform vans. Her hair was now flowing in loose curls since she just took out her ponytail. She had got her makeup redone. Her eye makeup was done with shimmering gold eyeshadow and black winged eyeliner and she had orange matte lipstick on her lips.

She managed to join Nick and Matt at the very last second before they made their entrance. Cody was making entrance alongside Brandi Rhodes and MJF. Dustin Rhodes was due to make his entrance next.

"You certainly stand out," Nick observed.

"Umm, thank you?" Jen laughed. "The point is to stand out, right?"

"That's right," Matt agreed. "And you're doing just that with all your onscreen outfit choices."

"I'm shooting for a tomboy look with my attire," the blonde explained. "While the rest of the women are looking gorgeous, adorable, cute, whatever, I want my look to differ from that."

"You do know that most of our fanbase thinks you're the hottest female on the roster, don't you?" Nick wondered.

Jen shook her head. "I didn't know that."

"Most of the males on the roster think you're the hottest woman on the roster too," Dustin spoke up. "I hear the locker room talk." The older Rhodes brother then disappeared through the tunnel.

"Oh, c'mon," Jen scoffed. "I highly doubt that to be true. You've got Brandi, Britt Baker, Penelope Ford, Hikaru Shida, Riho, among others who are stunning; more stunning than me at that."

"Kenny made a comment before saying that he could see the appeal of what the fanbase saw," Matt admitted. "Of course, he got deeper with it saying that you were personable and that you had a warm heart, and good personality to match your beauty on the outside."

Jen sat there shocked, while a blush sustained her cheeks. It was rewarding to know that Kenny thought those things about her.

Nick and Matt cued for their entrance music to hit. The Young Bucks walked through the tunnel and Jennifer followed them. All three of them came pacing out and got the Philadelphia crowd to pop for them.

* * *

"Being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best, From Rancho Cucamonga, California, weighing a combined weight of three hundred and ninety pounds, Matt and Nick Jackson: The YYYYOOOOOUUUNNNGGGGG BBUCCCKKSSS!" Justin Roberts announced.

Nick and Matt did their flex pose on the stage and Jennifer raised her arms in the air. They walked down the ramp, each of saying "The Elite, The The Elite" and doing the taunt. They approached the other participants involved in the match and greeted them.

Nick and Matt high-fived and fist bumped Cody and Dustin Rhodes. Jennifer high-fived Cody and Brandi Rhodes, and gave Dustin Rhodes a hug. She even greeted MJF with a salute of sorts to acknowledge him since they weren't associated with each other in anyway.

The energy was still there as Nick, Matt, Cody, and Dustin all entered the ring. Jennifer, MJF, and Brandi all remained outside of the ring. MJF and Brandi stayed on one side in front of the barricade while Jennifer stood separately in front of the ramp. The match was offiically underway as Cody started off with CIMA.

Cody and CIMA chain wrestled to the nearest corner and let go of his hold on CIMA. CIMA got a grip on Cody wrestled Cody on the mat until he locked Cody in a crucifix pin for a quick one count.

Cody exited the ring to compose himself and his best friend, MJF went over to consult Cody. Cody felt consulted and pumped and kissed Brandi before entering the ring.

Cody and CIMA chain wrestled again, until Cody hit CIMA with an uppercut. CIMA reciprocated with a slap. Dustin entered the ring and then CIMA's tag team partner from Stronghearts, T-HAWK entered the ring. A few moments after that, Private Party and Young Bucks entered the fray and all four members on the opposing teams stood off against one another.

The referee restored order and everyone went to their respective side. CIMA had tagged in T-HAWK and Cody motioned for Dustin to come into the ring and Jennifer pointed to Dustin and clapped and the crowd followed along in the clapping. Dustin gets the tag and enters the ring.

Dustin and T-HAWK chained wrestled for a little bit until T-HAWK nailed Dustin in the chest with one of his lethal chops. Dustin backed into the corner to compose himself and then ran the ropes and hit T-HAWK with two shoulder blocks. T-HAWK attempted to hit Dustin with a lariat, but Dustin ducked underneath and hit T-HAWK with a lariat. Dustin dragged T-HAWK to the corner and tagged in Nick Jackson.

Dustin had T-HAWK positioned up high and Matt Jackson came into the ring as his brother was running the ropes and lifted Nick so Nick could hit a flying dropkick onto T-HAWK.

The Bucks whipped T-HAWK into the corner and Nick tried for a running lariat to the corner, but T-HAWK ducked and then nailed Matt with a dropkick. T-HAWK laid a series of chops onto Nick. Nick came running towards T-HAWK but he stopped Nick's momentum with a spinebuster.

Matt took control of the match by raking the eyes of T-HAWK, but T-HAWK retaliated with vicious chops and Matt leaned against the turnbuckle on the opposing teams side, clutching his chest. Cody came into the ring, but T-HAWK chopped him for his efforts.

T-HAWK tags in Isiah Cassidy and him and his tag team partner, Marq Quen enter the ring. Marq grabs a hold of Matt and Isiah runs the ropes and lands an enziguri onto the back of Matt's head. Isiah now has a grip on Matt in the camel clutch and Marq runs the rope and lands a flying stomp onto the back of Matt's head.

CIMA gets the tag and lands a rolling senton onto Matt and then locks Matt into an abdominal stretch in the middle of the ring. CIMA brings Matt to his partners' corner and tags in Marq. Marq dives down with a double axe handle onto Matt's arm. Marq tags in his Private Party partner and Isiah stomps on Matt's shoulder.

The Private Party steal The Young Bucks' taunt and MJF hops on the apron to smack talk with Private Party. Cody restores some order for his best friend before Private Party slam Cody and MJF off the apron.

Matt regains himself and locks Marq into position. Matt hits quadruple northern lights suplexes that were a thing of beauty onto Marq and when Matt hits the last one, Matt sends Marq flying into Isiah.

Nick and Jennifer are willing Matt into the fight and that's what Matt needs as Matt rolls to the corner and tags in his brother. Nick gets the hot tag and unleashes a fury of quick offense to his opponents.

Nick lands a springboard facebuster onto Marq and then a moonsault off the apron onto T-HAWK and CIMA. Nick gets on the apron, but his momentum is stopped as Marq Quen hits Nick in the head with a pele kick. Marq runs up to Nick and Nick is the victim of Private Party's Gin and Juice finisher. CIMA hits a meteora onto Nick and Marq follows it up with a shooting star press. Cody came into the ring to break up the pinfall.

There's a few moments of offense between the two teams and pretty soon, Private Party and Stronghearts found themselves on the outside. Brandi was on the top waiting to dive off, but the referee stopped her from doing so. MJF distracted the referee and Brandi landed a diving rolling senton off the apron and she was so proud of herself and the crowd clapped for her. Cody then helped her up.

MJF took removed his suitcoat and ran the ropes, acting like he was getting ready to perform a diving move of some sort. Cody did have the referee distracted. MJF blew off the crowd and laughed it off. Jennifer got inside the ring. She motioned for MJF to watch how it's done. She ran the ropes and landed a tope suicido onto the opponents with the crowd cheering for her and MJF looking unimpressed with the move Jennifer just did.

CIMA appeared from behind and hit MJF with a chiropractic adjustment. Cody entered the ring and hit CIMA with a crossrhodes. T-HAWK came and kneed Cody right in the face. The Bucks entered the ring and double super-kicked T-HAWK.

Private Party entered the ring and stood off with The Bucks. The two tag teams traded punches with one another. There was some more crazy offense to happen until Cody, Dustin, Nick, and Matt all had the advantage. They all placed their opponents into the corner and nailed them with unnatural kicks right in their central region.

Dustin hit the final reckoning onto T-HAWK and the referee counted to three. Jennifer, Brandi, and MJF entered the ring and celebrated the victory with the victors. Nick, Jennifer, Matt, Dustin, Brandi, Cody, and MJF all raised their entwined hands in the air and the crowd cheered for the them.

* * *

Jen was the last one to arrive backstage and she saw Kenny waiting there wearing an anime t-shirt, black gym shorts, and his black tennishoes, his crystal blue eyes fixated on her. He approached her and gave her a high-five. "Nice tope suicido out there."

Jen smiled. "Thank you!" They started walked down the hallway together.

"Thank you for my birthday present, it was nice." For his birthday, Jen had handmade a quilt for Kenny that had his favorite video game characters on it. It was definitely something he would cherish.

"You're welcome," Jen smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"How long did it take you to make it?" Kenny asked, referring to the quilt.

"Long enough," Jen teased.

"Well, it was a wonderful present; definitely one of the best one's I've ever received."

"I'm glad," Jen smiled. "I know it sucks that you had to work on your birthday... How about I take you out and we can celebrate?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jennifer?" Kenny wondered, a smirk forming on his lips.

Jen blushed. "It is your birthday... and uh since... you know, you had to work... I just thought..."

"I was just messing with you," Kenny laughed. "Of course you can take me out; it'll be fun." They made it to Jen's dressing room. "I'll let you get changed and I'll meet you in the parking garage whenever we get done."

She had arrived to the arena with Nick and Matt and Kenny arrived to the arena with Michael Nakazawa and Riho. Either he could catch a ride with her or she could catch a ride with him.

A few minutes later and she changed into a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black joggers, and black tennishoes. Her hair was up with a black cap on her head. She made sure to wipe off all her makeup too so that was something less for her to do when she got settled in for the night.

Wheeling her black suitcase behind her with her Pokemon handbag attached to it, she met up with The Best Bout Machine at the parking garage. "To make it easier, why don't I just catch a ride with you and The Bucks and we can just eat at the motel restaurant?"

"We could do that," Jen nodded. "Or we can drop our stuff off at the motel and we ride an uber to a nearby restaurant?"

"Let's do that," Kenny agreed. "I'll ride back with Michael and Riho and you can ride back with The Bucks and you can message me whenever you're ready to meet up."

"Sounds like a plan." Kenny and Jen smiled at each other before parting ways.

* * *

Jen had called an Uber to take her and Kenny to a nearby restaurant. Kenny and Jen found themselves at a local bar and grill. Both of them a variety of chicken wings for them to eat.

Jen ordered a Bud light and Kenny was drinking on water. "I know it isn't much, but I hope this makes your birthday a little bit better."

"This birthday has been one of the best," Kenny assured. "I do appreciate what you have done to assure it's been a good birthday."

Jen took a bite out a chicken wing. "So, you're turning thirty-six? Just four years until your forty." Kenny shot her a dagger and she laughed.

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, it was the end of my life as I knew it whenever I turned thirty."

"I say turning thirty has done you more good than harm, Jen." Kenny took a sip of water.

"And I say that you turning older is doing you more good than harm too," Jen countered. "You're fucking jacked. Sure, you've always been jacked but I literally went holy shit the other day whenever I saw you shirtless." She then felt her cheeks turn hot at her little confession.

"Have you been checking me out, Best?" Jen gulped down her beer and The Cleaner chuckled at her.

The waiter came by their table and Jen ordered another beer. "Anyways..."

"Who are you rooming with tonight?" Kenny wondered.

"I booked a room for myself," Jen answered.

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure." The waiter brought back Jen's beer and she took a huge swallow.

"Are you okay?" Kenny hadn't seen Jen drink a lot in front of him. He only experienced drunk Jen after their Fight For The Fallen show where he helped her make sure she was safe and sound after getting drunk at a bar.

"Mmhmm." Jen chugged down the rest of her beer. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she was feeling nervous, but the beer was helping refrain her nervousness.

After a companionable silence, both of them finished off their wings and Jen paid for their check whenever the waiter left it. Their Uber arrived to come get them and Kenny let Jen scoot in first. Their thighs touched each others, but neither one of them decided to do anything about it.

Soon enough, as their tension was thickening during the Uber ride, Kenny and Jen walked up to Jen's motel room floor. She opened the motel room door and let him walk by her first. Shutting the door behind her, Jen laid down her purse on the floor and walked up to Kenny, whose back was to her. "I know a way we could end your birthday on a high note," she whispered in his ear.

He turned around and without warning, he was on her faster than she could say 'Elite'.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	14. Come Undone

**A/N**: **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 14: Come Undone**

* * *

Jen woke up the next morning and looked over to her left, where she saw Kenny asleep on his stomach beside her, the motel comforter stopping right at the small of his back. She let out a little smile as she observed him for a moment. There was something about him laying there next to her, in a quiet and vulnerable state, his curly hair a mess that made her feel some time of way.

It hadn't been a thing that Jen anticipated to happen last night, but it happened. If she hadn't expected it, there was no way Kenny had expected it either.

Kenny and Jen were friends, most definitely, best friends for all intents and purposes. But, she knew that sex was a catalyst to change in relationships.

There was a chance that Kenny would be pleased with the events of last night, there was an equal chance that he wouldn't be pleased. Jen had a tight feeling in her gut as her mind wandered about where Kenny stood in the situation.

She watched as Kenny started stirring in the bed. His eyes opened and he saw Jen laying in the bed to the right of him.

Kenny hadn't expected what happened to happen with Jen last night. He was pleased with the events of last night and while there was a chance Jen was pleased too, there was an equal chance that she wouldn't be pleased.

He remembered how fast he rid her of her clothes and scattered them all around her motel room. He couldn't count how many times it went on last night, but he was certain most of the motel room was broke in by now.

He wondered where they stood now that they officially had sex and sex was a catalyst to change in relationships. There was a chance that Jen could either regret or ignore the situation and neither of those he wanted to hear or see.

Kenny sat up on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. "Good morning." He looked down at Jen.

"Good morning," Jen mumbled.

"I wasn't expecting this."

"Me either."

"But, it made me realize something..."

"What?" Jen wondered.

"That I like being with you at any time," Kenny admitted. "I really liked what happened last night." Jen rolled her eyes and Kenny smirked. "But, the last few months between all the hanging out and the conversation, it's mattered a lot to me.

Jen laid there, her heart pounding all the way to her ears. She wondered if this was a dream. The unattainable Kenny Omega was confessing to her.

"Please say something," Kenny pleaded, snapping Jen out of her thoughts back to the current moment.

"I honestly figured you were okay with us just being friends," Jen shrugged, her eyes going downcast.

"But, you aren't." Kenny's assumption was too accurate and Jen disliked him for that right now. Jen merely shrugged. "Talk to me, Jen."

Jen ran a hand over her face and sighed. "Things have changed for me the last couple of months. I was so hung up on Moxley and I probably still am, but you and I have been hanging out so much the last couple of months and everything that has happened between us has mattered to me too."

"What do you want to do about this?" Kenny inquired. "It's inevitable there's something happening here between the two of us, but I can tell you're still hung up on Moxley."

Jen said nothing, Kenny's observation about Jon was entirely too accurate. Yes, she did adore the man next to her, but she knew she needed to kill the feelings of her ex first.

"Okay, I'll pretend that this never happened." Kenny got out of the bed and retrieved his clothes. "I'll talk to you later." He had a trip to Mexico for a Lucha Libre AAA appearance he was making later this week he needed to focus on.

After watching Kenny leave her motel room, Jen grabbed a nearby pillow and smashed it into her face. She screamed into the pillow.

"I'm a pathetic dumbass," Jen muttered to no one in particular. She heard her phone chime and she saw she had a text message from Nick. _We got security arranged for you for your trip to Mexico. _

_Thank you so much, you're the best!_

_Be careful. Let me know whenever you make it out there._

_I will. _

_Kenny is going to be surprised whenever he sees you as his traveling buddy for this trip._

_I can hope that he's happy about seeing me. _

_Why wouldn't he be? _That was a loaded question.

_Just saying... that's all._

_I have a busy day ahead of me, I'll talk to you later._

_Later._

* * *

Kenny arrived to his motel in Mexico City, Mexico towing his luggage behind him. He was dressed in an Riho merchandise baseball style shirt with blue sleeves, khaki shorts, and black nikes. One of the camera men from 'Being The Elite' was filming Kenny as The Cleaner was on the floor he needed to be on. He was walking down the hallway towards his room whenever he started filming a scene for the upcoming episode of 'Being The Elite.'

"Hey BTE fans, it's Kenny, I'm coming to you from Mexico. It's very rare for me to be here, but I have something to prove as I challenge Fenix for the AAA Mega world championship… you know, it's very weird being here all alone without The Bucks; it's kind of lonely."

He feigned a look of sadness. "But, we'll live to fight another day. Sometimes, you just have to do things on your own-"

"-However, I'm not actually alone." He raised his hand that a grip on the motel room key for the room he would staying in. "The company was also nice enough to send Atlas security with me. So, we're just going to check in on Sam and…"

"Umm, Kenny…" The BTE cameraman interjected. "There's no Sam. Sam actually isn't here this weekend."

"What about Rod?" Kenny wondered.

"No Roddy, No Joe; actually there is no Atlas this weekend."

"Okay, so who's got the other key card?" The Cleaner almost looked petrified at knowing that there wasn't any Atlas Security joining him. He wondered if he would be rooming with a complete stranger.

"You'll see," The camera man answered vaguely.

"As long as I have one of the guys within the company with me – I don't care." He stopped at room he destined to stay in for the weekend. "I usually prefer if some of the Atlas security is sent with me if I travel alone because you never know what's going to happen… and it's not that I feel in danger at all, I just wanted someone to hang out with for the weekend." Kenny stared at the motel room door for a brief moment. "Let's go say hi, shall we?"

Kenny hesitantly scanned the motel room key against the key scanner on the door and when he opened the door, in the flesh appeared fellow Elite member: Jennifer Best. Kenny felt super relieved and at ease knowing that Jen was his roommate. Jen smiled and waved in greeting. "Hi, BTE fans." She was wearing a long-sleeved version of Kenny's merchandise shirt that was made for Fight For The Fallen where he was jumping off a spring and it said 'Boing' in a speech bubble at the pocket of the shirt, ripped light blue skinny jeans, and gray and white Adidas. Her hair was up in a bun and she was makeup free.

"Looks like I have Jen as my partner in crime for the weekend," Kenny smiled and tucked Jen into his side. "The company couldn't have picked out a better companion."

"Jen, how was the travel out here?" The camera man wondered.

"It was good," Jen replied. "I flew out here Thursday morning with some of the Atlas Security to ensure I made it out here safely since I was traveling alone. Sam and Roddy are flying back to the states tomorrow morning since Kenny has arrived."

"Jen and I will look out for each other this weekend," Kenny assured. "She's going to keep me company and I'll make sure she feels at ease being here."

"Sounds like a fair trade."

"Now all I have to worry about is the match against Fenix since Jen is here to look after me."

"Nothing new there," Jen teased. "I feel like I have become the personal babysitter of Kenny Omega."

"Whatever." Kenny rolled his eyes. "You know you like being in my presence all the time."

"That's because I'm stuck with you by proxy."

Kenny gave Jen an incredulous look before re-opening the door to the motel room. Jen walked inside first. Kenny looked back in the direction of the camera man. "This weekend should be fun." He smirked and walked inside the motel room, grabbing his luggage and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Jen was watching Kenny's AAA Mega world championship match against Fenix backstage. She was wearing a black tanktop with a black and white plaid shirt over it, black skinny jeans, and black and white Adidas. Her blonde hair was down in their natural waves, her blue eyes glimmered under the thick black smokey eye, and her red matte lipstick added an even bolder touch. She took the final sip of one of the Monster energy drinks she brought with her before discarding it in the nearby recycling trash bin.

The Cleaner landed the One Winged Angel on The Mexaking and went for the pinfall. The referee counted to three and Kenny was now the new AAA Mega world champion. Even though Fenix was the hometown hero, the people in attendance for the show applauded the new champion out of respect.

Kenny came backstage with the newly won title belt and approached Jen. He wore his gray terminator tights for the match. "You did it!" Jen exclaimed, clapping her hands animatedly.

"I did it!" Kenny repeated.

"I don't have any champagne, but I do have something that'll work." She pulled out another Monster energy drink out of her Pokemon handbag she was carrying around with her.

"Pour it on me." Kenny stretched out his arms and closed his eyes in anticipation of the Monster energy drinks being poured on him. Jen smirked to herself and put the unused Monster back in her bag. She pulled out a different can. She shook the can and opened it, covering Kenny in silly string. The Cleaner's eyes opened wide and he looked flabbergasted. "What the hell?!"

Jen stood there laughing. Kenny didn't looked all that thrilled, but Jen was amused. Kenny walked away in a huff and Jen continued on with her laughter. "Come on, Kenny, it's just silly string!" She hollered out to The Best Bout Machine.

That was a scene filmed for 'Being The Elite' that Jen thoroughly enjoyed filming.

Now that the cameras were off of them, she could take a breather. She saw that Kenny was waiting for her. Whenever she caught up to him, he lead the way as she followed him to the dressing room he was using for the show. Kenny opened the door and let her walk in first. She thanked him silently with a smile. She took a seat on one of the leather couches in the dressing room.

Kenny laid down his newly won title belt on the arm of one of the other leather couches. He grabbed a bottle of water from his cooler and poured some of it on his head. He took a seat on the leather couch across from where Jen was. "It means a lot that you were here to watch me win the title."

"It was an honor to watch you win the title."

"It really does feel weird not having Nick or Matt here."

"I bet," Jen giggled. "Anytime you come here, it's always with them."

"Having you as a companion this time hasn't been too bad; I've had a lot of fun."

"Glad to know that I'm fun enough to be around," the younger woman teased.

"I honestly had no idea that you were the one that was going to be my touring buddy during this trip to Mexico."

"Matt and Nick had asked me if I wanted to come to Mexico because you wanted someone to hang out with while you were here," Jen explained. "So, the arrangements were made for me to travel out here. I came out here Thursday morning because I wanted Thursday evening to explore and get recognized with the culture."

"I can't think of a better person for me to hang out with." Jen smiled in response. "Let me change real quick and we'll head back to the motel so I can get showered and changed into fresh clothes." Kenny got up from the couch and grabbed his bag so he could go change his clothes in the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, Kenny and Jen ordered room service and just chilled in their motel room for the night after an eventful day. They both changed into comfier clothes. They both occupied the sofa in the den with Kenny at one end and Jen at the other end. Jen had her feet curled up beside her and she was scrolling through her phone. She posted a picture of her being backstage at Lucha Libre AAA on Twitter and Instagram.

The picture was liked on Instagram by Scarlett, Velvet, Candice, Nick and Matt, Hangman, Jericho, and Nattie. She also followed Kenny on Instagram too after realizing she didn't follow him. But in her defense, he just not too long ago made an official Instagram account.

The picture was liked on Twitter by Kenny, Paige, Finn, Adam Cole, Britt, Marty, Ricochet, Matt Hardy, Matt Taven, Lita(who she was surprised to see she was a mutual with on Twitter), Fenix, and Pentagon Jr.

There was a picture that was taken of Kenny and her backstage before they left the arena and she thought that wrestling twitter was going to go nuclear. She'd never seen so many notifications on Twitter. Kenny had his right arm around her shoulders and did his usual point taunt he did for most pictures with his left pointer finger. Jen had her left arm around Kenny's waist and she had her right hand on her right hip. She laughed because Kenny had some silly string stuck on him from when she'd sprayed him with the silly string.

She had to admit, they did look pretty cute together from a physical standpoint.

"I just need time..." Jen said.

Kenny looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Time for what?"

"I need time to evaluate."

"It's okay, take all the time you need," Kenny decided. "I haven't even entertained the thought of having a relationship with someone in the wrestling business in quite some time."

Jen frowned. "But, I thought..."

"...that was until you and I started getting a lot closer," The Best Bout Machine explained. "I contemplated our situation, and I decided that with all our duties as EVPs, maybe it is for the best if we don't pursue one another; plus you're clearly wrapped up in someone else."

"Okay." Jen felt defeated at this point. Sitting beside her was a man who a lot of the wrestling base would want a chance to be with, but she was too wrapped up in her ex who honestly probably couldn't give two shits about her; he just liked playing mind games with her.

"Whenever we get back, it's probably for the best if we just remain professional and just interact whenever we have to deal with business or film a scene for BTE."

"Wait, what?" Jen asked, flabbergasted. "We can't even hang out anymore outside of work?"

"I feel like it's for the best right now."

"What about how I feel?" Jen grabbed her phone and a keycard before storming out of the motel room. She pulled out her phone and pulled up her message screen. She hadn't messaged him in a couple of years, but she still had his number in her phone since she couldn't bare to delete it.

_Hey, so you said you wanted to train me? How about we train down at the MMA dojo in Las Vegas whenever I get back?_

After sending that message, she went down to the motel bar because she could use a couple few drinks.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	15. The Reason

**A/N**: **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! You all are amazing! I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 15: The Reason**

* * *

It was a crispy Monday evening in Las Vegas, Nevada. Jon waited outside the Xtreme Couture MMA Warehouse wearing a black MMA shirt, black gym shorts, and black nike tennishoes. He was surprised whenever he received a message from Jen about him training her. Needless to say, he took her up on the offer.

He saw Jen walking in his direction with a nervous demeanor wearing a black adidas tanktop, black leggings, and black adidas tennishoes. Her high ponytail swung with every step she took. He understood that she was proceeding with caution whenever it came to him.

"Hey," Jon greeted her whenever she met up with him.

"Hi," Jen replied sheepishly.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

Jon opened the door to the warehouse and he walked inside first with Jen following him inside. Her mind went to Kenny and how he was nice enough to open the door for her and let her walk in before him whenever they would go out somewhere. Jon did neither.

"Today we're going to do the cross-training and boxing classes," Jon decided. "The cross-training is from 6pm to 7pm and the boxing is from 7pm to 8pm."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jen questioned. Jon shook his head and chuckled in response.

Jon and Jen walked to the fit area where the cross-training class would take place. They picked a spot in the area and stood there, awaiting their instructions. A few moments later an instructor came to the area and instructed everyone in the class to grab a barbell, a box, and a kettlebell. Jen grabbed a barbell with forty-five pound plates on each side, a box, and a forty-five pound kettlebell, she went back to her spot and awaited for the next set of instructions.

Jon looked over at Jen, who was standing in the spot beside him. She had a determined look on her face. Looking at her, it made him realize that he did miss her working out with him. At least Jen would workout with him even though she thought she was going to die after their workouts. His wife now would always look at him as if he had two heads when he would ask her to work out with him. He was lucky if she would go running into the nothingness of the Las Vegas desert with him.

The instructor instructed them on what cross-training workouts they would be doing for the day. They had four rounds of 400 meters sprints, ten deadlifts, six box jumps, thirty decline pushups, and forty kettlebell swings. The Cincinnati Native could only imagine that the Winnipeg Native was wanting to murder him at this point in time.

Everyone in the class got started with their cross-training workouts.

* * *

Already a sweaty mess from the cross-training class, Jen still had to endure the boxing class. She couldn't comprehend how she made it through the workouts, but nonetheless she did. She was one hundred percent sure she wouldn't be able to feel her arms or legs in the morning and she had to fly out to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in the morning.

Jen sat down on a bench to regain her composure. She grabbed her bottle of water and chugged it down. Then she laid her head back and retracted her breathing. It was hot as the inferno in the warehouse after the hardcore cross-training workout she did. She fanned herself the best she could to help cool herself down.

"C'mon, Jen, you can do this," Jon assured. She shifted her eyes upward and saw him standing in front of her. He was putting a pair of boxing gloves on his hands. "Grab some gloves and meet me at one of the punching bags."

Jen rolled her eyes at his demands. She did as she was told and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and put them on her hands before meeting up with Jon at one of the punching bags. "Alright, Master, I've followed my demands."

Jon gave her a mirthless look. "I see your sense of humor hasn't changed."

"I'm actually a lot funnier now then I was back then," Jen responded.

"I'm sure," Jon deadpanned. "Anyways, the instructor is just letting us pair up and letting us take turns punching at the bag."

"I better go find a partner."

"Very funny." Jon rolled his eyes. He positioned himself in front of the punching bag and started punching at it. "You know, I'm surprised that you messaged me."

"You're not the only one."

"What made you decide to message me?" Jon wondered. "Last time I checked, you pretty much hated my fucking guts."

"I contemplated what you offered and I decided to take you up on it."

Jon gave Jen a knowing look, but he wasn't going to pry any further. "I assumed you would've been training with Omega since he's your boy nowadays."

"And I assumed you would've been at home being all domesticated with your wife," Jen countered.

Jon stopped punching at the bag and shot Jen a befuddled expression. "Who pissed in your bitchflakes?"

"It's okay for you to bring up Kenny, but I mention your wife and I'm the one acting like a bitch?"

"Yes, because you shouldn't even be mentioning my wife."

"But you can mention Kenny? He has done nothing to you besides be professional towards you," Jen argued. "He even wants to put you over in this feud to help your character remain strong." Feeling an onset of anger, Jen started punching at the bag. She pretended that she was punching at Jon's face.

"It was better whenever you and I didn't even interact with each other."

"I can't help that we're working in the same company," the younger woman said. "I signed on as an EVP before you came on board... you're the one approaching me at shows, and you're the one who calls me out when I'm running in the desert."

"You're the one who came over to my house," the older man countered.

Jen quit punching at the bag and scowled at Jon. "I thought I was doing the right thing as an Executive Vice President and checking up on a talent in person to see how their health was after being diagnosed with something critical. But, next time I'll send you a get well card in the mail... trust me - I've learned my lesson about showing up to your house in person."

"You're still bitter over me dumping you and moving onto someone better."

"Get the fuck over yourself." Jen took off the boxing gloves and ran out of the building.

Jon punched at the bag with all the force he had. Knowing that Jen didn't deserve what he said to her, he took off his boxing gloves and walked outside in attempt to find her. He walked out of the warehouse and found Jen sitting at the edge of the sidewalk connected to the building; her head in her hands that was tucked into her lap, her body shaking. Jon cautiously occupied the space beside her. "You didn't deserve that."

Jen looked to him, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "You don't have to remind me that you chose her."

"I know."

"I know that I'm a downgrade from her; she's practically perfect." She wiped at a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Let me ask you a hypothetical question: if you and me stayed together, do you seriously think we would happy together today?"

Jen shrugged. "I honestly can't answer that."

"All we did was argue," Jon stated. "Things were great at first, but something happened to us that caused us to grow apart."

"Between finding out that I wasn't a good fit for WWE, you not giving me a straight answer about where we stood in our relationship, and the rumors about you and your now wife getting closer... that was the catalyst for our problems."

"I will admit that you were a great girlfriend," Jon admitted. "You gave me great advice, supported me, and would do things with me you didn't really care about doing just to spend time with me. I actually learned a lot from you."

"It sucks that you take the knowledge from our relationship and share it with someone who despises me."

"You and my wife don't get along and I get that... but, she's going to have to understand that I'm working for a company where you're an EVP."

"Yep." Jen nodded. This next question shot out of her like the word vomit. "Why do you always play mind games with me?"

"What?"

"One week you act like a dickhead, another week you tell me you care about me, and then you act like we are friends other weeks," Jen explained. "I just don't understand what you're trying to prove. We both know that it's been hard for me to get over you and you playing this hot and cold bullshit isn't helping."

Jon shrugged. "It stroked my ego knowing that I could get a reaction out of you, but I actually started realizing that you were trying to move on."

"I was," Jen replied. "But due to these stupid lingering feelings I've been carrying for you for the past couple of years, I lost my chance with the one person that has made me feel the happiest that I've felt in forever."

"You know, this is the conversation we needed after we broke up instead of carrying this burden of anger and frustration with us for all these years."

"I actually feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Jen confessed.

"I think we can remain cordial with each other from now on," Jon said. "Don't you?"

"I think so."

"If you ever want to train, I seriously don't mind helping you out," Jon offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's probably for the best if I respectfully decline," Jen decided. She wiped at the remaining tears pricking at her eyes before standing up. "I'm going to head out. I need to go home and get prepared for the show in Pittsburgh."

"Okay." Jon watched as Jen walked towards the Uber he assumed she called before they had their heart to heart talk outside. Even though they had their long anticipated conversation, he still couldn't help but feel like there was an emptiness whenever he watched her leave him. Maybe he missed having female company around since his wife stayed busy with her employer and they barely saw each other nowadays.

* * *

Jen was fresh out of the shower and was changed into lounging clothes which consisted of a Young Bucks t-shirt, bullet club sweatpants, and fuzzy socks. She decided to let her hair air dry. She was in her bedroom, trying to gather clothes for the next travel loop. Penny and KiKi were laying on their dog beds, contently watching their owner, feeling glad that she was home.

Jen went through her clothes and paused as she came across a Kenny Omega hoodie. She sighed and moved onto the next piece of clothing. Her mind wandered to him, wondering what he was doing. She imagined he was playing video games right now, which made her chuckle. Despite his busy schedule, he found a way to make time to play video games when he was home.

She ached to message him, but she assumed he wouldn't want to talk to her and she didn't blame him one bit. He was trying to hide it, but Jen knew he was hurt and he was trying to mask it. She attempted to mask her hurt whenever Jon broke her heart years ago. She understood it wasn't easy for Kenny to confess his feelings since he never seemed to entertain the thought of a relationship with someone in quite some time. He said numerous times that he wanted to focus on his career and worry about settling down when his wrestling career dwindled, so she knew it was a big deal for him to confess his feelings when he was undoubtedly in the prime of his career.

Tired of fighting herself, she grabbed her phone and pulled up her message screen. _Hey, I was seeing how you were doing after the long flight from Mexico. You are a hustler LOL!_

The blonde tossed her phone on the bed in anticipation that she'll hear it chime with a response from him. She went back to her closet to gather clothes.

She heard her phone chime and she hurriedly retrieved her phone from the bed. _Alright. _She frowned at his vague response, but she supposed she was lucky that he even replied to her at all.

_That's good, see you Wednesday. _She sighed as she sent the message.

She knew exactly how she felt about Kenny and now that she finally had her act together, it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	16. Unwanted

**A/N**: **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I am so thankful for all the love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 16: Unwanted**

* * *

Walking into the Peterson Events Center wearing a cream colored v-neck loose fitting plain sweater, black distressed skinny jeans, and black and white checkered vans, Jen was ready to conquer the busy day ahead of her. Rolling her black suitcase with her left hand and a drinking a cup coffee with the assistance of her right hand, she walked in the direction of her dressing room she would be occupying for the evening.

She greeted everyone she passed until she arrived to her destination. She opened the door to her dressing room and settled her belongings. She laid her suitcase in front of one of the cubbies and opened it to gather all the items she would need for the evening. She hadn't talked to Kenny since Monday night where she gave her a vague response, but she was one hundred percent certain that he would be wearing his gray terminator tights for his match tonight, so she packed an outfit to match him. She packed a silver holographic bralette, a gray long sleeved bomber short coat to wear over the bralette, and gray camo pants.

She was pleased to see Kenny going up against Joey Janela in a regular wrestling match. The two men had good chemistry in the ring and in Jen's opinion, it would give Joey a chance to prove he's more than a hardcore wrestler and Kenny would be the one to bring out the best in him. She was grateful she would be at ringside to see how everything panned out.

Even though Jen wasn't necessarily in Kenny's good graces at this moment, she was happy that she would be in his presence of some sort later on.

She hoped that their chemistry would remain strong onscreen after all that has happened. But, chemistry was a natural thing people had, so she was certain that the chemistry would still be there.

Jen had some tasks at hand to deal with before the show, so she supposed she should go ahead and attend to them so all she had to worry about when showtime came was helping out with the production and getting ready for her part on the show.

The first stop was posting the final draft of the match card on the wall near the tunnels so the wrestlers would know when their matches were taking place.

Grabbing the laminated document, she walked out of her dressing room towards the production area. She grabbed some tape off one of the tables and taped the document to the wall beside the tunnel. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar male figure standing beside her.

"I'm in the main event?" Jon questioned, but it was rhetorical. "Cool."

"Yep, congratulations!" Jen exclaimed humorlessly. "It makes sense to have you in the main event considering what happened between your character and PAC's last week."

"I figured something with Cody and Jericho would end the show."

"This card was edited numerous times, but I think this flows better."

"Is there anything spontaneous happening in my match?"

"You and PAC are going to wrestle to the time limit and then you get to Paradigm Shift a referee."

"Sounds good to me," Jon smirked, pleased with the events that would occurring during his time on the show. "Anything happening with Omega?"

"He's supposed to go out there and unexpectedly help you out whenever PAC decides to brawl with you post-match."

"That makes sense," Jon replied. "It fits with our whole mantra we have going on with our feud."

Jen nodded. "Right."

"I just came over here to check out the card," Jon stated. "I'll let you be."

"Good luck in the show tonight," Jen spoke. "I know you'll go out there and kill it like usual." Jon nodded in response and then walked out of Jen's eyesight. She ran a hand through her straight blonde hair and sighed.

* * *

Jen changed out of her regular clothes into the onscreen attire she would be wearing. Her hair was down straight and her eye makeup was done with shimmering mahogany colors and she wore mahogany colored matte lipstick on her lips. She was utterly pleased with her look for the evening all the way from the makeup to the attire.

She headed back to the production area, getting prepared to accompany Kenny to the ring for his match versus Joey Janela. When she arrived, she spotted Kenny doing some quick warm-ups. She frowned when he didn't acknowledge her in anyway, shape, or form. This was the first time she had seen him all day and she was glad to finally be in his presence.

Joey Janela made his appearance in the production area, awaiting his cue to make his entrance. "Who's going to go out first?" Jen inquired, looking back and forth between Kenny and Joey.

"Cue Joey's music," Kenny instructed. The Bad Boy's entrance music started playing and The Bad Boy walked through the right tunnel and appeared in front of the Pittsburgh audience to a warm welcome.

Jen walked over the left tunnel awaiting for her turn to appear in front of the audience alongside Kenny. She was surprised when Kenny stood beside her. "You're going to help bring out the technical prowess in Janela... I can't wait to see you two create another instant classic."

"I hope you enjoy our match."

"I already know I will."

"How do you know?" The Cleaner wondered. "We haven't even started our match yet."

"Because you're one of the participants in the match and it's always a treat to watch you wrestle," Jen responded. Kenny looked at Jen and smiled briefly at her response.

"Cue my music," Kenny instructed. Kenny's entrance theme blared and he motioned for Jen to follow him through the left tunnel. Kenny and Jen appeared through the tunnel together and they were welcomed with a huge ovation from the Pittsburgh crowd.

"And his opponent - being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best: from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing two hundred and fifteen pounds: KKKEEEENNNNYYYY OOOMMMMEEEEEGGGGAAAA!"

The Best Bout Machine did his usual entrance shebang. Jen followed him down the ramp, sharing high-fives with fans along the way. Jen stayed ringside while Kenny got into the ring, but Kenny motioned for Jen to join him in the ring and she did as she was advised. They both did his trademark 'bang' taunt and she exited the ring, a huge smile on her face. Kenny handed her his black vest and she put it aside for safekeeping. The referee rang the bell and the match was underway.

* * *

Good sportsmanship to kick off, collar and elbow, Omega with a waistlock, staying on top of Janela as he tries to reverse, roll through, and the Bad Boy gets an armbar. Reverse to a keylock, springboard arm drag on the break, Joey runs into a back elbow and gets back body dropped to the apron. Forearms over the ropes, shoulder block gets a front kick and Kenny blasts him off the apron with a big boot!

Plancha follows, back inside, chops in the corner, sidestep the back splash, running uppercuts, Janela getting his momentum back, chops of his own! Whip reversed, boot up, Joey rolls through a slam and sweeps Omega's legs! Basement dropkick sends Kenny to the floor, the Bad Boy goes high rent... DIVING CROSSBODY TO THE FLOOR! Back inside, slugging it out, whip.

Omega with his steamroller and moonsault but Joey gets his knees up! Joey attempts for a Fireman's carry, Kenny slips out, puts Joey hard into the turnbuckles, and a beautiful Dragon suplex connects! A second one! Jockeying for position, back elbow, boot up in the corner, duck a lariat, short German suplex into the corner! Diving elbow, no dice, setting Omega up top, chop in the corner, Janela climbing up after Kenny... Kenny counters with a gallon throw.

Jennifer watches on with amazement at the two men's offense onto one another. Janela was certainly proving he is more than a hardcore hero tonight.

Another Dragon suplex, V-Trigger, and Kenny goes for the pinfall on Janela... STILL NO! Off the ropes, sidestep the knee, German suplex connects, trading kicks, another V-Trigger, Joey hits a fisherman buster and both men are down and out! Janela to his feet, fired up, off the ropes... LARIATOOOOO! Janela goes for the pinfall and is SO VERY CLOSE! Headed up top with Kenny on the apron... NOBODY HOME FOR A SENTON ATOMICO ON THE APRON!

Back inside, Omega off the ropes... V-TRIGGER! Pulling Joey inside, electric chair...and Kenny hits the One Winged Angel for the victory!

The referee raises Kenny's hand in victory and Jennifer joins Kenny in the ring and raises his other hand in victory. Kenny goes to the corner and asks one of the camera man for a bottle of water and he pours the bottle of water on his head. He then walks back over to where Jennifer is standing and he acknowledges Janela's hardwork by giving him a thumbs up. Jennifer applauds to the two men and she follows Kenny all the way up to the entrance ramp where he takes Jennifer's hand and they take a bow together before walking through the tunnel to backstage.

Kenny immediately parted ways with Jen and Jen frowned as she watched Kenny walk out of her sight.

* * *

Jen was in her motel room for the night, doing another fan interaction. She liked talking to the fans and finding out what they thought of the show. She didn't mind answering any random questions fans had for her either. They made wrestling what it was and it wasn't for the wrestling fans, she wouldn't be in the position she's in today. At least that was her point of view. There were some fans who were rude to her, but the ones who were nice to her countered that.

**Username 1:** _**You looked like you were having a lot of fun out there during Omega and Janela's match.**_  
**thisjenisthebest**: _**that's because I was having fun. It was nice to side another side of Joey Janela. He's really underrated. **_

**Username 2:**_** Will you be ringside for Kenny and Moxley's match at Full Gear?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:**_** That is to be determined. I don't want to get murdered out there because we know they're going to kill each other LOL! *laughing emoji***_

**Username 3:**_** Even though you can't wrestle again, it is nice to see you onscreen in some capacity.**_  
**thisjenisthebest: **_**Thank you so much! *smiling emoji with teeth***_

**Username 4: **_**If you had a mixed tag match in AEW, who would you want to team with and against who?**_  
**thisjenisthebest: **_**I would choose Kenny as my partner and I would want to wrestle Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford. The Elite vs Superbad and The Bad Girl.**_

**She wanted to tag Kenny in that last tweet, but she decided not to bother with it considering how tense things were between the two of them.**

**Username 5: **_**Which tag team would you want to manage besides The Young Bucks?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:**_** Hmmm... TH2 or The Lucha Bros. **_

**Username 6:**_** Trent or Chuck?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:**_** Sexy Chucky T. *laughing emoji***_

**Username 7:**_** Which AEW wrestler is the scariest?**_  
**thisjenisthebest: **_**I'm going to go with Jimmy Havoc. *not sure emoji***_

**Username 8: **_**The most underrated women's wrestler in AEW?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:**_** Penelope Ford. **_

**Username 9: **_**Do you watch NXT?**_  
**thisjenisthebest: **_**I actually do. They're putting on great shows. The women's division is fantastic and Adam Cole is killing it, BAY-BAY!**_

**Username 10: **_**Kenny or Moxley?**_  
**thisjenisthebest: **_**Kenny - all day, every day!**_

She checked her notifications and one particular notification caught her eye. Kenny just quotetweeted Jen's most recent response with an animated blushing gif and he also quotetweeted her tweet about him being her partner against Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford with an animated double thumbs up gif. She smiled to herself. At least she finally did something right by him. She hoped that there would be more positive interaction between them soon. But for right now, she still had that unwanted feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **


	17. Hella Good

**A/N**: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews! Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 17: Hella Good**

* * *

Rolling her suitcase behind her and holding onto her special onscreen outfit she would be wearing for the show later with delicacy, Jen made her way into the Charleston Coliseum.

Nick had messaged her about what the Elite would be doing for their onscreen attires for the upcoming show. Kenny, Nick, and Matt were dressing up as video game characters and she could participate if she wanted to. Jen loved to cosplay and she loved video games, so there was no way she was going to deny cosplaying with her fellow Elite members. She remembered at Fyter Fest where her, Kenny, Nick, and Matt all cosplayed a character from Street Fighter.

She still had her Cammy cosplay from that event in her closet just in case she ever decided to bring it out. Honestly, she could wear that outfit as a general onscreen outfit. It did fit her onscreen style. She would have to look into that for one of the future shows if Kenny or The Bucks wore their black and neon green wrestling attire.

During her couple of days off, she was at home handcrafting her outfit for tonight's show. She hoped that everyone liked her outfit; more so her fellow Elite members - specifically Kenny.

Tonight was a big night for her. Not only would she accompany Kenny, Nick, and Matt to the ring for the six man tag team match against Kip Sabian and TH2: Jack Evans and Angelico; she was going to be a doing a promo with none other than: Jon Moxley.

Walking towards her dressing room, she bumped into an all too familiar male figure. "Sorry," Jen muttered, and her heart raced when her eyes shifted upward and came face to face with Kenny.

"It's okay," Kenny assured, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm actually glad that I bumped into you. I needed to discuss some things with you."

"Okay, we can talk in my dressing room if you'd like."

"Yeah, no problem." Seeing that Jen's hands were occupied with her belongings, Kenny opened her dressing room door for her and let her enter first. Jen muttered a thank you and he followed her inside. He sat down on one of the steel chairs as he watched her get herself situated in her dressing room.

"So, what's up?" The younger woman wondered. 'I'm assuming you're here to discuss business of some sort?"

"I wanted to discuss ideas with you about your presence on the show."

"What is there to discuss?" Jen retorted. "I'm walking out with Nick and Matt, since you have your special entrance for tonight, right?" Kenny nodded. "I'm going to be cheering on my Elite group as you and The Bucks kick ass out there, right?" Once again, Kenny nodded. "And, I'm going to wing my promo with Moxley… So, what is there to discuss?"

Kenny looked at Jen with amusement. "Well, I was going to see if you wanted to perform any spots out there during the six man tag?"

"I wouldn't mind performing a diving hurricanrana or tope suicido."

"If you want to do that, then we'll make it happen," Kenny promised. "Whatever you want."

"It isn't about what I want… as much as I like the thought - Jack, Angelico, or Kip would have to be accepting of that."

"They already are," The Cleaner replied. "Everyone in the match wanted to run the idea by you about performing a spot before we worked out the details of the match."

"Why did it have to be you who asked? Why couldn't Matt or Nick ask me?"

"Because I am supposed to be looking after the women on the roster," Kenny explained. "After all, I am the head booker of the women's division."

"Technically, I'm not a part of the women's division," Jen argued. "I do have a talent contract along with my EVP contract, but I'm not considered a wrestler like you, The Bucks, Cody, and Brandi."

"Like I said: I'm supposed to be looking after the women on the roster and in my eyes, you're the most important woman on this roster."

"Even more important than the women's champion or the Chief Brand Officer?"

"I'd say so."

"Why?"

Kenny cast his eyes downwards and ran his hands down his face. "You just are."

He sat up from the chair he was occupying. "I'll let the guys know that you'll be getting involved in the match somehow. I'll call the spot for you when it's time."

"Thanks," Jen responded. "I'll see you later." She sighed as she watched Kenny walk out of her dressing room. She wondered what he could've meant when he said that she was the most important woman on the roster.

* * *

Walking in the direction of the production area, Jen was turning heads with everyone she passed.

There was catcalls and whistles being sent her way by various wrestlers and backstage personnel, but she ignored them. It was nice that she was impressing people with her costume. She worked really hard on it.

Making it to the production area, everyone turned their heads when she made her arrival. Jen stood beside Nick, who looked amused at his best friend's attire. "I honestly thought you were just going to pack up your Cammy costume and cosplay a character from Street Fighter like Matt and I." Jen shook her head. "The costume is nice. You did a good job making it."

"Thank you," Jen smiled. "I decided to go with something different."

"Jill Valentine?" Kenny questioned, but the question was rhetorical. "I dig it." The Best Bout Machine was a huge fan of the Resident Evil franchise, so he admired Jen's choice of character to cosplay. The outfit Jen decided to handcraft was Jill Valentine's iconic purple catsuit from Resident Evil five. Jen even added the accessories such as a red amulet on her chest that Jill had on her chest in the video game that controlled her at the hands of Albert Wesker. She also wore purple knee high boots that resembled the boots Jill wore in the game. Jen's blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup was done neutrally.

"I see you're cosplaying as Sans from Undertale." Kenny looked at Jen with amusement. He was amazed that she knew of Undertale, much less the exact character he was cosplaying as.

For Kenny's attire: he wore white leggings with black gym shorts over it, a plain white t-shirt with a blue marshmellow coat over it, and he had pink fuzzy slippers over his wrestling shoes. He wore his knee pads and had his wrist taped as per usual whenever he wrestled. To complete his cosplay: he had a Sans mask he would be wearing to the ring.

TH2's theme music started playing and Jack Evans, Angelico, and Kip Sabian made their way through the right tunnel. The Charleston, West Virginia audience wasn't exactly welcoming them with open arms. They weren't exactly being booed out of the building, but TH2 and Kip Sabian weren't exactly the most beloved members of the roster.

A vignette played for Kenny and The Best Bout Machine came out to the ring to music from the Undertale video game. Jen laughed at some of his motions as he made his way to the ring. The crowd seemed to be enjoying Kenny's presence. She was glad to see that Kenny was enjoying himself though. It was important to have fun at your job and it was obvious Kenny was doing just that. She knew he was the culprit behind the idea of The Elite dressing up as video game characters for tonight's show.

The Young Bucks theme music blared and they were welcomed with a huge ovation. Justin Roberts announced them in his usual way and it got the three of them pumped. Jen followed Nick and Matt out of the left tunnel; posing with them as they flexed. She held her arms wide open in the air. Following Nick and Matt to the ring, she slapped the hands of the fans. Jennifer entered the ring behind Matt, and got ready to pose alongside her Elite group. Nick was on the far right, Jennifer was standing beside him, Kenny was standing beside her, and Matt was standing to the far left. Nick and Matt did their flex taunt, Kenny did his bang taunt, and Jennifer raised her arms wide in the air. Kenny and Jennifer had their backs towards each other.

Jack Evans, Angelico, and Kip Sabian attacked Nick, Matt and Kenny from behind. Jennifer escaped the ring and looked on with concern as the bell rang and the match was officially underway.

* * *

Heels with the beatdown at the bell, big dive from Sabian! Omega fights off TH2, double Kotaro Krusher, Bucks make the save, dropkicks! Stereo gamengiris, diving double stomp from The Bucks, taking Kip out! Kenny is setting up the Terminator dive but Evans and Angelico pull the Bucks out and Jack nails Kenny with a springboard kick... and then a space flying tiger drop! Sabian back inside with Matt, straight suplex for two.

Setting Matt up top, springboard Frankensteiner...but, NOPE! Tag to Evans, double whip, handspring elbow, springboard stomp combo sets up a grounded octopus hold to send us to break.

Back from commercial and the Bucks are in control. Sabian floats over, Deathly Hallows denied, but Sabian's Poison Frankensteiner connects onto Matt! Omega ducks a 540 kick from Evans, Dragon suplex on Angelico, big chop on Kip! Block the Dragon suplex, second try Dragon suplex connects and Kenny's running hot! Flair Flops in triplicate, Omega lines Evans up for a V-Trigger... denied! Evans with a rolling kick, Matt powerbombs him into an enzuigiri by Nick!

Everybody does something cool! Angelico upkick, jockeying for position in the corner, Nick slips out of a crucifix powerbomb that was attempted by Angelico and Kenny hits the V-Trigger onto Angelico and a wobbly Angelico gets taken out by a diving hurricanrana by Jennifer! Omega off the ropes, Sabian cuts him off and dumps him to the floor! Sabian mocking the Terminator dive, off the ropes... Tope Con Giro caught and countered into a powerbomb into the apron by The Elite men. A few moments later and things are back in order, Evans springboards into a Superkick Party from Matt, Nick, Kenny, and Jennifer.

Kenny off the ropes... V-Trigger followed by a One Winged Angel onto Evans for the victory.

Matt and Nick celebrate with the fans outside the ring. Kenny and Jennifer celebrate in the ring as she raises his hand in victory.

The Bucks are confronted by Ortiz and Santana, who were masked as Rick and Morty in the front row! They pull Matt and Nick in for a beatdown and run off before Omega can make the save. Jennifer climbs over the barricade too so she and Omega can check on the Bucks. Jennifer escorts Nick and Kenny escorts Matt through the audience to backstage.

* * *

Jon Moxley made his way through the audience dressed in a gray leather jacket with 'MOX' written in the back with orange spray paint and black jeans. It was clear that there was something that he needed to get off his chest by his expressions and demeanor on the way to the ring.

The Librarians - Peter Avalon and Leva Bates were in the ring, but Moxley cleared out the ring after a Paradigm Shift was given to Peter Avalon. Leva Bates was smart and exited the ring on her on free will. He then grabbed a microphone and got ready to say what was on his mind.

"The grudge match everyone wants to see on November ninth at Full Gear: Kenny Omega and Jon Moxley..." The audience cheered. "...is now an unsanctioned match-"

"-that means no time limits, no countouts, no disqualifications; no rules!" Jon exclaimed. "That's all well and good, but then they want to tell me that unsanctioned means that officially this match doesn't even count-" The crowd booed in disappointment. "-officially this match is taken away from the record books and technically this match isnt even taking place."

"...So that means when Jon Moxley beats your so-called boy, the greatest wrestler in the world, Kenny Omega, we're pretending like it never happened." Moxley looked furious by the revelation.

Moxley started pacing around the ring. "I know what AEW is trying to do: they're trying to treat me like some kind of freak, like some kind of outsider, they want to try to put me in my little box so I don't cause any trouble... I know what's going on here; I've been dealing with this my whole life... I've been dealing with this for years." A scowl appears on Moxley's face. "I have these businessmen and businesswomen coming up to me saying, 'Jon, you're a different type of cat...' as if I don't know what that means, as if I don't know that I'm being insulted, as if I don't know you're trying to call me stupid to my face!"

"-but, I ain't stupid! And AEW, you can take these win/loss records and shove them straight up your ass!" A riled Moxley got the crowd riled up with him. "But, the truth is - the undenaible truth is: I AM THE BADDEST SON OF A BITCH IN THIS GAME! I AM THE SICKEST SON OF A BITCH IN THIS GAME! And there's not a soul in AEW who's going to tell me otherwise..."

"Bow Down" by I Prevail blared, which was an unfamiliar theme, but when the crowd saw who was coming out of the tunnel, they went wild. Jennifer Best comes out of the tunnel, who's changed out of her Jill Valentine cosplay and now dressed in a black leather jacket over a white cami, dark blue distressed skinny jeans, and black adidas hightops. Moxley is staring at the rampway where Jennifer is walking and he's looking at her with an unwelcomed yet amused look.

Jennifer walked down the entrance ramp with a determined look. She was about to give Moxley a piece of her mind. She entered the ring through the second ropes and came face to face with her familiar foe. It was obvious that Moxley and Jennifer had the crowd in the palm of their hand at this very moment because the crowd was going ballistic. "Jon, you say you're the baddest and sickest son a bitch in this game, but Kenny is going to show you he's just as bad and sick as you are. You two are going to be relentless and as an Executive Vice President of the company, I don't want to be held liable for what you and Kenny are going to do each other at Full Gear."

Moxley stepped closer to Jennifer, their tension palpable. Jennifer wasn't backing down from the Lunatic no matter how intimidating his presence was. "You want unsanctioned?! They want unsanctioned; I'm unsanctionable!" Moxley and Jennifer stared intensely at each other. "You want unsanctionable? I'm unsanctionable?" Moxley repeated, pacing around Jennifer.

"Jon, you're out of control right now!"

Moxley quit his pacing and got up in Jennifer's face. "You think I'm out of control? I'm out of control?! ...you haven't seen nothing yet!"

"And you haven't seen nothing yet either!" Jennifer argued. "I have been trying to help keep Kenny's dark side under control, but I promise you that at Full Gear, he's going to unleash that dark side on you. I wish that you and him would just beat the hell out of each other already!" The crowd cheered at Jennifer's statement.

"Be careful what you wish for, because on November ninth, I am going to beat Kenny Omega within an inch of his life," Moxley promised. "On November ninth at Full Gear, I promise you, Jennifer, there is going to be glorious wrestling violence that hasn't been seen in decades!"

"And that is why the match is unsanctioned Jon... You are talking about how bad you're going to beat Kenny and how violent this bout between you two is going to be..."

"...Kenny Omega's blood is going to be on your's and AEW's hands!"

"How about this...Jon Moxley's blood is going to be on Jon Moxley's hands!

Moxley smirked at Jennifer. "I have a message for you, I have a message for AEW, I have a message for the Turner execs who don't want to sanction me: I'll them what I told those businessmen and businesswoman; those puppets, the same thing I'll tell the trainers, the same thing I'll tell the cops, the same thing I'll tell anybody who doesn't like the fact that I march to the beat of my own drum - KISS MY ASS AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Moxley and Jennifer glared at each other and the audience cheered at the intense interaction between the two.

Moxley's music played and Jennifer exited the ring while Moxley paced around the ring yapping to the camera man.

* * *

After an insane and enthralling night, Jen was finally in the peace and quiet of her motel room, eating her burger, fries, and a pepsi she ordered through room service. She changed into an oversized plain black t-shirt and black adidas joggers. She didn't have a roommate so she was relishing in her excitement of her day by herself. Although, she didn't mind being by herself, it would be nice to have someone to talk about her excitement with. As if someone was reading her mind, she heard a knock on the door. Curiosity running through her mind, she looked through the little peephole and was surprised in a good way at who was standing on the other side. She opened the door and revealed none other than Kenny Omega who was changed into an anime graphic shirt and black gym shorts.

"Hey," Jen muttered.

"Hey." There was tension radiating in the air. "Can I come in?"

Jen nodded and scooted to the side so The Cleaner could enter. She shut the door behind her and walked by Kenny to sit back down on the couch where she was eating her burger and fries. She took another bite of her burger while she observed what Kenny was doing. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "I wanted to tell you in person that you were amazing on the show tonight."

Jen took a sip on her pepsi before replying. "Thank you. That honestly means so much coming from you."

"I know you're not technically part of the women's division like you mentioned earlier, but you're seriously the best women's character on the show."

"Even more so than your beloved Riho?"

Kenny chuckled. "Riho is a good asset to the company and helps with our Japanese fanbase, but you're the most complete woman in the company."

"Britt probably holds that spot."

"Britt is marketable, but she still has room for improvements."

"According to Cody, Brandi is the best woman in the company."

"I like Cody and I like Brandi, but that is bullshit."

Jen laughed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but it's refreshing to hear someone not kiss either Cody or Brandi's ass."

"Glad I could make you laugh," Kenny smiled. "I'm serious though. Brandi is marketable too, but same as Britt, there is room for her to make improvements."

"I think everyone has to make improvements in some shape or form," Jen stated. "I know I have to make improvements."

"Yes, you do."

"Alright, almighty Kenny Omega, what do I need to improve on?"

"You need to improve on your self-doubt," Kenny answered. "I can tell that you have that itch to get back in the ring, but you're doubting your ability to wrestle because it's been a couple of years for you. I understand that you're apprehensive due to some problems with your nerves, but you've done diving hurricanranas and tope suicidos with absolutely no problem. Let me add: you've done those moves with such grace."

Jen got a vibe that Kenny maybe implying something, she just wasn't sure what. "Are you implying something to me?"

"You caught me," Kenny chuckled. "Basically, what I'm trying to tell you is that you should consider wrestling again. You know I'll be there for you if you need any advisement."

Jen contemplated the situation. Yes, she still had self-doubts running through her mind and she felt nervous with her nerve problems, but she could always see a specialist. Kenny did make a valid point about her executing those moves and no problems arises. "This a little overwhelming to me right now, but I will take it under consideration." She honestly did feel a little overwhelmed with emotion that Kenny wanted her to consider wrestling again.

"I will accept that."

"What would you have done if I straight up told you no?"

"I would've been disappointed, but I would've understood."

"Why do you want me to consider wrestling again? I would be wrestling under your tutelage and you basically hate me right now."

"I said we should interact when it came to business and our business is all about wrestling, right?"

"Right, but-"

"-listen to me Jen," Kenny interrupted. "I think you are the key ingredient to get the women's division thriving. You have charisma, you have the looks, and you can actually wrestle. You are what the women's division needs, Jen... I am not talking to you as Kenny Omega, one of your Elite peeps, I am talking to you as Kenny Omega, the guy who's in charge of the women's division."

Jen sat there stunned. It was an honor that The Best Bout Machine thought she would make a fitting addition to the women's division.

"And, I don't hate you. No matter what happened between us, I still care about you a lot and you matter to me a lot."

"You matter to me too."

Kenny smiled and sat back on the couch. "So, do you mind if I hang out in here with you?"

"I can never decline your offers to hang out." She threw her trash away from her room service dinner. During that time she was getting rid of the trash, Kenny was stretched out on the couch. He motioned for her to lay down with him. Within a span of a few minutes after they got themselves adjusted, they were both in a deep slumber with Jen leaned into Kenny's comfortable embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading; hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!**


	18. I'm With You

**A/N**: **Thank you to the amazing people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! That has kept me motivated tbh! I wanted to let you all know that I have a sequel in the works after I finish the last few chapters of this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 18: I'm With You**

* * *

Jen was driving herself to the Bojangle's Coliseum in Charlotte, North Carolina. She was going to be a little bit later than usual because she had some tasks to do before the go-home show to Full Gear and she was working on tasks for the actual pay-per-view. She wanted to do complete the tasks in peace and quiet in the motel room. After revising the cards a couple of times, she was satisfied with the final results and sent copies of the documents to Kenny, Nick, Matt, Cody, Brandi, and Tony.

She was on the Independence Boulevard about ten minutes from the Coliseum. Avril Lavigne was blaring through the speakers of the rental car Jen was driving. Someone slammed on their brakes in front of her with an unknown reason, but she saw them and slammed on her brakes too, barely missing rear-ending the person in front of her. However, the person behind her rear-ended her and Jen felt whiplash. "Fuck!" Jen exclaimed.

She turned on the flasher lights and pulled over on the side of the road. The person in the car who hit her pulled over too. Jen got out of the car and observed the damage; the rear of the car was totaled. Jen felt some pain in her right leg and her abdomen. The right leg pain came from where her leg was on the brake pedal and she felt like her leg was suffocating. The abdominal pain came from where part of the seatbelt settled. Her neck hurt a little bit too from when her head bopped from when she felt whiplash. She knew she would be okay, just sore for a couple of days.

The person in the car behind her approached her with caution. It was a female, probably in her mid-twenties. "I am so sorry, are you okay?"

"It's okay," Jen assured. "It was a freak accident. The car in front of me slammed on their brakes for god no knows what reason at the last minute."

"Are you okay?" The female wondered. "I feel so bad."

"My right leg, abdomen, and neck are giving me some pain, but I'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry again."

"It's okay," Jen repeated. "Are you okay?"

The female sighed. "I'm more freaked than anything."

"Me too, to be honest... I have a show that I have to be at and it starts in an hour and a half." It was now 6:30pm and Jen knew she needed to call someone and tell them she was definitely not going to be on time.

The female's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, are you part of that AEW wrestling event that's in town?"

"That would be the one," Jen smiled.

"My boyfriend is attending the show tonight," the female said. "While he was doing that, I was supposed to be meeting with some of my friends for a girls' night."

"I appreciate your boyfriend's support," Jen smiled. "I'm sorry you won't be able to meet with your friends. It sounds like you had a fun night planned."

The female nodded and sighed. "If you don't mind - I'm actually going to call one of my friends now and tell them what happened."

"Sure; I am going to do the same thing." Jen went back into the rental car and retrieved her phone. She found the person she wanted to call and put the phone up to her ear. She hoped he was around his phone at this point in time.

* * *

Kenny sat in catering alongside Matt, Nick, Cody, and Hangman Page. The Cleaner was lowkey worried about Jen because even though she was running later than usual, she would've made her presence known by now. "Nick, have you heard from Jen?"

"No. The last time I heard from her was when she forwarded me a copy of the final card for tonight's show."

"I hope she's okay," Cody said. Sure, him and Jen weren't exactly the closest, but she was a damn good EVP and he was worried.

"Maybe one of us should call her because it's unlike her to not be here by now," Hangman stated.

"I'll check on her," Nick decided. He went to grab his phone, but someone else's phone rang. The Elite all looked in the direction of Kenny, as it was his phone who was ringing.

Speaking of Jen, Jen was calling Kenny. Kenny felt relieved knowing that Jen was calling him, although it came as little bit of shock she didn't call Nick. "Jen?" The Best Bout Machine answered. "Everything okay?"

_"Not particularly," Jen sighed. "I was on the way here and someone rear-ended me. It was a freak accident though."_

"Where are you at?"

_"I'm not too far from the Coliseum, but I'm like ten minutes out. I'm beside the Glass Masters down Independence Boulevard."_

"You're not too far," Kenny repeated. "I'll come out there. Just hang tight, okay?"

_"I'll do the best I can... my nerves are shot."_

"Stay strong, I'll be out there as soon as possible."

_"Okay, thank you."_

"No problem." Kenny ended the call and looked back to his Elite members, who were obviously concerned. "Someone accidentally rear-ended Jen. I'm going to go and get her."

"Be careful, man," Matt said. "We have got everything under control."

"I'll let Jericho and Guevara know what the deal is and we'll just wing the match whenever you get back," Hangman decided. "We're all capable."

Kenny nodded. "You guys are the best. Thank you."

"Thank you for going and getting Jen," Nick said.

"You know I would do anything for her," Kenny replied. Nick nodded and gave him a knowing smile. The rest of the Elite gave him knowing looks, but Kenny ignored them.

* * *

Jen and the female gave their information needed to the state trooper. Jen wasn't going to bother with the extra bullshit that was dealt with during an accident. She knew it was a freak accident, so she would take care of the costs herself. One of the female's friends made it to them and the friend of the female was embracing her friend, who was clearly upset about rear-ending someone.

Jen went over there to where the two females were standing. She rubbed the distraught female's back. "It's okay, it was an accident. I'm okay and you're okay. Cars are replaceable but we're irreplaceable. Neither one of us has a cut or scratch on us."

"I still feel so bad," the female cried.

"You're going to be alright," Jen assured. "It was a freak accident."

"Thank you for being so nice to me especially since I rear-ended you."

"You're welcome," Jen replied. "There's no reason for me to be upset with you. Sure, my nerves are shot, but I think it has to more with the show than anything else."

"Jen!" Another voice called out to them. Jen turned around and saw The Best Bout Machine approach them. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Kenny," Jen assured.

"Kenny Omega?" The female asked, positive that it was him, but she wasn't a wrestling buff like her boyfriend was. Kenny nodded. "My boyfriend is a huge fan of yours. He is wearing a shirt of yours to the show tonight."

"Tell him I said thank you for his support." He observed the scene. "Are you okay?" He inquired to the female who rear-ended Jen.

"I'm freaking out right now," the female responded. She was shaking because she was nervous and it was cold outside too. "Jen has been super nice to me."

"She is a very kindhearted individual," Kenny agreed. He looked over at Jen and smiled and she reciprocated it.

Jen looked from Kenny to the female. She never introduced herself to her, so she wondered how she knew her name. "I never introduced myself to you, how do you know my name?"

"I eventually put two and two together," the female replied with a laugh. "Your my boyfriend's favorite female on the show. His twitter head-cover is a picture of you and Kenny from whenever you two were in Mexico."

"Aw, that's cute," Jen smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rebecca," the female responded. "And this is my friend, Blair."

Jen shook hands with Rebecca and Blair. "Nice to finally be on a first name basis with you two ladies."

The state trooper approached the group and handed the information to the right person. "I have everything that I need. Did anybody need an ambulance to the hospital?"

"I'm alright," Jen responded. "But, thank you. I'll be sore for a couple of days, but I can deal with it."

"I'm okay too," Rebecca replied. "Thank you though."

The Trooper nodded. "Both of your cars are going to be towed, so it's good that you both have rides."

"Thanks for being so cool Jen," Rebecca said. "It was nice to meet you and Kenny in person."

"It was nice to meet you too," Jen said. "I hope you and Blair have a fun night with the rest of your friends."

Blair smiled. "Thank you. Good luck with your show tonight."

"Thank you," Jen smiled. She watched alongside Kenny as the two females got into Blair's car and they drove off. Jen shifted her head to the side and her eyes upward to Kenny. "Thank you so much for coming to get me." She got her purse and luggage from the totaled car real quick.

The Cleaner grabbed Jen's luggage from her and they walked side by side to his rental car that was parked on the side of the opposite road. "Not a problem." After placing Jen's luggage into the trunk of the car, Kenny got into the driver's side of the car and Jen got into the passenger side of the car and he proceeded to drive to the Bojangle's Coliseum for the second time.

* * *

Kenny and Jen entered the Bojangle's Coliseum with Kenny towing Jen's suitcase behind him. It was now 8pm, so that means that Dynamite was officially starting. "Let's just go to my dressing room, if you're okay with that." Jen nodded and walked alongside Kenny to his dressing room.

"I'm not going to have time to get my makeup done for the show." Jen opened her suitcase and noticed that she forgot to pack to the black cami she was wearing on the show. "I don't have my top I was going to change into either."

"It's alright," Kenny assured. "We'll find you something to wear."

"I can always go to the merchandise stand and grab one of your merch shirts to wear."

"You should wear my new battle zone merch shirt to help me promote it."

Jen laughed. "Okay, I'll wear that shirt, if you insist." She walked out of Kenny's dressing room and went in the direction of the merchandise stand. She made it and grabbed Kenny's latest merchandise shirt to wear. She went to the steamstress area and asked if one of them if they could please tailor the shirt. Within a few minutes, the shirt was designed like a crop top. Jen said her thank yous and went back to Kenny's dressing room. Whenever she entered, he was dressed in his gray terminator tights for the show.

"I'm going to go and meet up with Emi, Jamie, Riho, and Shanna to go over some details with their match," Kenny said. "Make yourself comfortable."

Jen was alone in Kenny's dressing room, so she went ahead and decided to change into an outfit for the show. She pulled out a pair of gray cargo trouser joggers and her black and white platform vans. She slipped off her Elite bomber jacket she was wearing, her plain black long sleeve crop top, her distressed black skinny jeans, and her black vans. She changed into Kenny's battle zone merch shirt that was made into a crop top, gray cargo trouser joggers, and black and white platform vans. She ran a quick brush through her blonde hair and tossed her hairbrush back in her suitcase.

She heard her phone chime and when she looked her notification, it was a text message from Nick. She opened the message. _Thanks for letting me know that you've made it to the arena. *frowning emoji* I ran into Kenny and he told me everything that happened. Glad you're okay._

_I'm sorry, I was going to message you in a few minutes and tell you everything. As soon as we got here, I was in a rush to get ready for the show. I'm going to have to go out there makeup free tonight and I forgot my top I was going to wear tonight. I just settled for Kenny's merch shirt. I get to help him promote his new merch shirt._

_I am hurt! Are you too good for a Young Bucks' merch shirt? *pouty face emoji*_

_*rolling eyes emoji* Absolutely not! Merch freak!_

_I am the Merch freak and the Merch freak is delicate!_

_Omg, you're too much sometimes! I still love you so much, bff! *neon green heart emoji*_

_At Full Gear, you're going to wear a Young Bucks merch shirt, capiche?_

_Capiche, merch freak!_

_*blushing with hearts emoji*_

Jen laughed to herself. Nick was trying this new gimmick called Merch Freak and it was honestly one of the best things going in the wrestling universe. She exited Kenny's dressing room and made her rounds to see if there was any tasks she could help out with.

* * *

Jen met up with Kenny, Hangman, Jericho, and Guevara in the production and they seemed to be discussing details about their tag match. Kenny and Hangman scooted over so Jen could join them. She stood between the two of them. "Glad you're okay," Hangman said, giving Jen a side hug.

"Thank you," Jen smiled.

"Anything you want to do in the match, Jen?" Kenny wondered.

"If you want me to do something, then I will."

"We're playing everything by ear for the most part, so we'll let you know if there's a spot for you," Jericho stated. "I heard about what happened to you earlier. I'm glad you're doing alright."

"Me too," Sammy spoke up.

"Thank you," Jen smiled. "My right leg, abdomen, and neck are sore, but nothing too serious."

"You've taken serious bumps in the ring before that have made you feel worse," Jericho recalled. "I know you'll tough it out." During 2013 at the Payback pay-per-view in Chicago, Jen had a match with Nattie on the pre-show and the Chicago crowd were loud for the two Canadian born ladies who put on an equally good match to the talked about AJ Lee versus Kaitlyn Diva's championship match. Jen was suplexed on the ring apron and Nattie had landed a spider german suplex onto Jen that gave them at the time a rare 'Holy Shit!' chant. It was disappointing that Jen wasn't utilized more than what she should've been, but she seems at peace with where she's at now and she always said she was grateful for her time in the WWE. She just realized that she wasn't a good fit and she came to accept that.

"You're right," Jen agreed. "I'll be okay."

"You've always been tough, Jen," Jake Hager pointed out. "You worked through a back injury before." Jake along with Jericho were in WWE the same time Jen was so they knew how her work ethic was. He remembered when her and Paige had a solid ten minute bout on RAW to determine who would be the number one contender for then Diva's champion - Nikki Bella's championship at Fastlane four years ago. She was having problems with her back but she fought through it because she loved competing. He wondered if she ever still had that fire to compete.

"And now I'm paying the price," Jen laughed humorlessly. "I have some problems with my nerves."

"If you don't ever compete again, at least you're a badass EVP," Hangman said. "We're lucky to have you on board."

"I agree with Page," Kenny spoke up. "If it wasn't for you, things wouldn't be flowing smoothly as they have been."

Shawn Spears, Tully Blanchard, Brandon Cutler, and Joey Janela all appeared in the backstage area and now it was time for the main event. "Cue Hangman's music," Jen instructed.

* * *

Hangman Page's entrance theme blared to a loud ovation. "Introducing first - from Aaron's Creek Virginia, weighing two hundred and nineteen pounds, HANGMAN AAADAAAMMMM PPAAGGGEEE!" The Cowby appeared on the stage, walking down the entrance ramp with a look of determination. He fistbumped a couple of fans on his way to the ring. When he got to the ring, he did his usual taunt and paced around the ring to rile up the fans.

Kenny Omega's entrance blared next to a similar loud ovation. "His tag team partner - being accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Best, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing two hundred and fifteen pounds, KKKEEENNNNNYYYY OOOOMMMEEEGGGAAA!" Kenny did his usual strut and pose walking down the ramp. Jennifer followed behind, high-fiving fans along the way to the ring. Kenny also high-fived some of the fans hands on the way to the ring. Kenny and Jennifer entered the ring together and they both did his bang taunt. Jennifer stood in between Kenny and Hangman with her hands on her hips as they awaited the arrival of their opponents.

Sammy Guevara's entrance theme blared to boos. "And their opponents first - from Houston, Texas, weighing one hundred and eighty-four pounds, they call him a Spanish God, SSAMMMYY GGUUEEVVAARRAA!" Sammy made his way to the ring, vlogging on his phone. He appeared confident and arrogance radiated off of him. When he got to the apron, he waited right there on his tag team partner.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme music blared last to probably the loudest ovation of all the participants. "Introducing his tag team partner accompanied by Jake Hager - from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing two hundred and twenty-five pounds, he is Le Champion of AEW, CCCCHHHHHRRRRIIISSSSS JJJEEEERRRRIIIICCCCHHHOOOO!" Le Champion and his bodyguard walked down the ramp in a slow manner. Jericho proudly showed off the title belt that was wrapped around his waist as he made his way to the ring. He met up with Sammy on the apron and the two posed together on the apron. Le Champion then got into the ring and showed off his championship proudly.

Omega and Guevara to start, and Kenny wants Chris! Sammy relents and Jericho comes in... and immediately tags back out. Collar and elbow, Guevara backing Omega into the ropes, Omega turns him around, Sammy goes behind, waistlock takedown into a front chancery. Reversed to a wristlock, shift to a front chancery, reversed to a wristlock. Arm wringer from Guevara, cover for one.

Back to the front chancery, then trading wristlocks again, Sammy reaching and Kenny paintbrushes the back of his head. Guevara with an arm drag, leap frog, big chops from Omega! Whip across, leaping back elbow, back suplex connects, double whip, double boot, Page tagged in somewhere around there, Kotaro Krusher into a standing shooting star press into a pinfall... nope only a two count!

Knees, Sammy floats over a suplex, caught in the fireman's carry but he slips out. Hangman gets a bridging fallaway slam, Guevara with knee lifts and a tag to Jericho! Off the ropes, Adam blasts Le Champion with a boot, chops in the corner, whip across, back elbow from the champ. Dropkick, Jericho rolling, mounted punches, tag back to Sammy. Comes in with a cover, Page suplexes him and Guevara clears the apron to set up the tag.

Chops in the corner, tags made! Omega comes in hot, rolling elbow blocked but he decks Guevara with an elbow! Drawing him up, arm wringer, a chop cracks out across the arena, another one, fireman's carry, Finlay roll! Corner quebrada... NOPE! Dragon suplex denied, Sammy hits a step-up enzuigiri, shoulder thrust, corner enzuigiri!

Springboard cut off by a dropkick and Guevara rolls to the floor! Back and forth, Jake Hager with the cheap shot to Omega! Jennifer watches in concern.

Omega tags in Page. Page and Jericho duking it out, Hangman with a fallaway slam, out to take care of Guevara, back in with a lariat! Thinking Deadeye, reversed into the Liontamer momentarily but Page slings himself out! Orihara moonsault wipes the heels out... PAC is on the apron and low blows Hangman while referee Aubrey Edwards is occupied! With the referee still momentarily distracted, Jennifer climbs the top ropes and lands a diving hurricanrana onto PAC on the outside!

Jericho winds it up...The Inner Circle wins by pinfall with the Judas Effect from Chris Jericho on Hangman Adam Page.

Cody Rhodes is here! He takes Guevara out with an uppercut and he wants Jericho right now! Chris backs off but ends up in the ring... CROSS RHODES!

Jon Moxley is here with barbed wire bat in hand! He gets in the ring and squares up with Omega... and this gives Jericho a chance to attack Cody from behind! The Inner Circle put boots to him but Maxwell Jacob Friedman makes the save! Kenny back in with the barbed wire broom... and Santana and Ortiz hit the ring to beat them down! The Young Bucks make the save!

Jennifer is watching on with concern on the outside at the chaos erupting.

Fighting up the ramp and to the stage... Omega saves one of the Bucks from getting powerbombed off the stage! Omega and Moxley start brawling! Everybody's fighting! Matt Jackson helps Jennifer up, who was shoved to the side a few minutes ago by Santana and Ortiz. Nick Jackson is standing up top one of the tunnel entry ways... Senton Atomico off the top!

Things calm down for a minute before the Elite and the Inner Circle go full-tilt against each other again. The show ends with capturing Jennifer's facial expression, who is bewildered with all the brawling going on.

* * *

Kenny and Jen were sharing a motel room for the first time in a couple of weeks after Jen rode with Kenny to the motel. She was on Twitter interacting with some of the fans while Kenny was in the shower.

**Username 1: _You looked absolutely gorgeous without any makeup on tonight!_**  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Haha thank you! I didn't think so, so that means a lot!**_

**Username 2:** _**You should model merch shirts for AEW because you looked amazing in Kenny's merch shirt.**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Aw, thank you! I'll go ahead and give you an inside scoop - I am wearing another merch shirt this Sunday.**_

**Username 3: _I wish there was some interaction with you and Mox after that amazing promo you two had last week! *frown face*_**  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**It was probably for the best if I avoided him since he had a barbed wire bat! *laughing emoji***_

**Username 4:** _**Are you okay after Santana and Ortiz shoved you down?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**I am feeling okay now! I just hope Nick and Matt get their revenge for them shoving me down!**_

**Username 5:** _**Is there anything we can expect from Omega and Mox's Lights Out match?**_  
**thisjenisthebest:** _**Anything and everything!**_

Kenny emerged from the bathroom is nothing but a pair of gym shorts. He had specks of water on his pecks and Jen couldn't refrain from looking. "You see something you like, Best?" He asked in a teasing tone. Jen blushed and shifted her eyes downward back to her phone. Kenny walked towards the bed Jen was occupying and sat on the side beside her. "I'm glad to know that I can still evoke a response like that out of you."

"Way to stroke your own ego, Omega." Jen rolled her eyes.

Kenny laughed. "So, have you considered what we talked about last week?"

"I have," Jen replied. "I just hope you're not upset with my answer."

"You don't want to wrestle?" The Cleaner was right on the money with his question and Jen nodded. "It's okay, I understand. You considered it, I can't ask for much more than that."

"I kind of feel like I would be a liability because of my nerve problems and I don't want to hog the spotlight from the other women," Jen explained. "I already get enough screen time between managing you and The Bucks... besides, I get to perform the occasional spot and I'm content with that."

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

That was a loaded statement. You know what would make Jen even happier? If she was with the man sitting beside her on the bed. "I am happy but, I could be happier..."

"Tell me what I need to do to make that happen..."

Jen's heart was fluttering and her stomach was in knots. "...I want you to be able to take me out on dates, to kiss me whenever, and for you to wake up beside me." Jen felt bile in her throat and her heart was pounding in her ears.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kenny's face. He was stunned by Jen's confession, but hearing that was like music to his ears. "I think I can make that happen for you, Best... are you sure this is what you want?"

"I honestly have never been so sure of anything before."

Kenny took a hold of Jen's hands and two sets of blue eyes looked longingly at each other. It looks like Kenny Omega and Jennifer Best were now wrestling's new couple.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**


	19. Start Of Something Good

**A/N**: **To everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story - I thank you so much! One more chapter and then this story will be over! I have had so much fun writing this story! I am so hyped about the sequel! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 19: Start Of Something Good**

* * *

It was Saturday, November ninth, which meant it was the day of the highly anticipated pay-per-view - Full Gear. Kenny stirred in the bed and stretched out his toned arms. He stifled out a yawn too. The Cleaner retrieved his phone from nearby and looked at the time; it was 8:30am. He laid his phone back down and directed his gaze towards a sleeping Jen who was occupying the spot on the bed next to him. They had been an official couple for three days, but Kenny would the first to admit: it feels great having the blonde beside him keep the other spot on the bed warm at night.

They flew back to their separate homes during their couple of days off before they were back on the road for the pay-per-view. She wanted to grab more clothes and she wanted to check in on her pups. He wanted to grab more clothes and make sure everything around his home was in order. They did talk on the phone during their time apart and Kenny never realized how much conversing him and Jen could do. He didn't recall a pause between them whenever they would talk on the phone.

The Best Bout Machine wanted to eat some breakfast before him and Jen went on the road for the pay-per-view. Since it was indeed a pay-per-view, the EVP's usually showed up earlier to the arena than they would for a regular Dynamite show. Kenny hated that he was about to wake Jen up because she looked angelic in his eyes when she was sleeping, but he wanted to be curtious to her and see if she wanted to go eat breakfast with him.

"Jen," Kenny whispered. He slightly shoved her and she stirred at the action. "Hey, Jen." He slightly shoved her again and she moaned in response. After a few moments her blue eyes opened. "I was going downstairs to get some breakfast. Did you want to join me?"

"Sure," Jen muttered.

Kenny got out of the bed and put on Jen's latest merchandise shirt. It was a graphic of Jen being surrounded by Kenny, Nick, and Matt as she was sitting on a throne. The Bucks were doing their flex pose and Kenny was doing his bang pose. The bottom of the shirt said - Elite Queen. The shirt was a perfect design for her.

He also changed into a pair of gym shorts. He looked back at Jen and she seemed to be struggling getting out of the bed. Kenny went over there and took a hold of her hands in attempt to help her out of the bed. "Come on, sleepy head. There's breakfast food awaiting us downstairs."

"I liked it better whenever you would just let me sleep."

Kenny chuckled. "In my defense, you said you would join me for breakfast when I asked you."

"You're lucky I like you; otherwise, I would've declined the offer in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad that you like me too."

Jen groggily went to her suitcase and found something to wear. She settled for one of Kenny's merchandise shirts and a pair of Adidas leggings. She tossed her blonde hair into a messy bun. "Alright, I'm ready."

Kenny got finished tying his shoes. "Are you going to put on any shoes?"

"I'm going to go barefeet," Jen replied. "I mean we are coming back up here." Jen was teasing, she was going to put on a pair of shoes to appease Kenny. She rallied up a pair of shoes and slid them on her feet. "Okay, now I am ready."

Kenny grabbed a keycard and let Jen lead them out of their motel room. The new couple walked alongside each other to the elevator so they could head down to the lobby where the breakfast food was located.

"What are you going to get for breakfast?" Kenny inquired, starting a conversation between the two.

"I want some eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, and grits… oh, and we can't forget the coffee!" Jen exclaimed. "What are you going to get?"

"The same thing. I can't have you show me up," Kenny teased. "It's a good thing that breakfast is free for us."

Jen laughed. "You're not kidding." The elevator stopped at the first floor and Kenny and Jen exited the elevator and walked to the area where the breakfast was. Jen was practically drooling at seeing the beautiful sight of food before her. She went straight for the buffet and Kenny laughed at her, amused by her actions.

They each loaded their plate with their wanted breakfast items and found a table they could occupy. They sat down across from each other and immediately started digging in their food. "Mmmm…food," The Best Bout Machine muttered, his mouth full of food.

"I am glad that you asked me to join you, this breakfast food is the bomb."

They continued their breakfast with mundane conversation. It was nice to be in each other's company before the very productive day they had ahead of them, especially Kenny, who was facing Jon in the hotly anticipated Lights Out unsanctioned match.

* * *

Kenny and Jen arrived in the Royal Farms arena in Boston, Massachusetts. The new couple walked alongside each other, towing their suitcases behind them. The older Winnipeg Native was dressed in a blue t-shirt, navy gym shorts, and his white nike tennishoes. The younger Winnipeg Native was dressed in a black turtle neck, gray pencil skirt, and biege pumps. Jen had a tradition where she would wear more business like clothes to the pay-per-views. She went ahead and did her makeup and hair since she would be busy during most of the show. She accented her eyes with shimmering peacock blue eyeshadow that made her blue eyes pop even more and beige matte lipstick on her lips so the focus was on her eye makeup.

Kenny and Jen greeted everyone in their passing that was already in the building. The two Winnipeg Natives made it to the spacious dressing room they would be occupying along with the Young Bucks. Jen didn't have a problem sharing a dressing room with them because she was close to Kenny, Nick, and Matt in some sort of capacity and she could just change her clothes elsewhere if need be.

"I guess I better go ahead and start on my tasks," Jen said. She grabbed the lamented document that had the finalized pay-per-view card. "I'll see you later."

Kenny walked up to Jen and kissed her on the cheek. Her heart fluttered when his scruff and lips connected to her cheek. "I'll see you later." Jen smiled and exited the dressing room.

She walked towards the production area so she could put up the document for the roster to see. As she was setting it up, an all too familiar figured creeped up on her. "You sure must like me a lot to constantly put me in the main event."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Don't stroke your ego too much, Jon."

"So, I saw you and Omega walk in together with all smiles."

"The only time you should mention Kenny to me if it's dealing with business."

Jon held up his hands defensively. "I was trying to imply that you looked happy."

"That's because I am."

"I never told you this, but your promo on me from last week's show was fantastic," The Cincinnati Native stated. "You were really quick witted... we had the audience in the palm of our hand during the entire segment."

Jen nodded. "We did really well feeding off of each other's emotion."

"I will admit - we do have amazing onscreen chemistry."

"I concur."

"You have been a huge part in helping the momentum in mine and Omega's match and I wanted to say that I am proud of you," Jon said. "You've really grown into a phenomenal character."

"I appreciate that," Jen smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jen."

"See you around, Jon," She watched as he walked out of her eyesight. She was awestruck with the fact that her and Jon had a cordial conversation without any arguments or fussing. She continued on with her tasks she needed to complete for the pay-per-view.

* * *

Jen was in the production area with Nick and Matt. The Full Gear pay-per-view was about to start and The Young Bucks versus Pride and Powerful match was opening the show. Nick and Matt brought out their neon green and black attire. Matt, Nick, and Jen were wearing Young Bucks merchandise shirts that were cut up fringe style. Nick and Jen wore the Young Bucks neon green lightning bolt shirt and Matt wore the Young Bucks 'Killing The Business' shirt. Jen completed her onscreen attire for the evening with her black mesh jogger pants with neon green patchwork that she wore on the first episode of Dynamite paired with her black heeled ankle booties.

"So, you have something you want to tell us?" Nick inquired.

Jen furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"When were you going to tell me that you and Kenny were together?"

"How did-"

"-I mentioned you earlier and he seemed to have lightened up at the mere mention of your name."

"I'm still trying to get accustomed to the fact that I am in a relationship with the once unattainable Kenny Omega."

"I'm happy for you two," Nick said.

"Me too," Matt spoke up. "I think you two are very compatible and bring out the best in each other."

"Thanks," Jen blushed. "Sorry I didn't tell you about Kenny and I."

"It's okay," Nick assured. "I understand that you're still trying to get comfortable with your new relationship with Kenny."

"If you don't mind me asking: how long have you and Omega mam been in a relationship?" Matt wondered.

"Three whole days," Jen laughed. "It's a brand brand new revelation."

"I am happy that we're the first ones to know," Nick stated.

"You would've been the first one I told anyway."

"And I would've found out first too because Kenny would've told me," Matt stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right." The pay-per-view was now underway which meant The Young Bucks and Jennifer were the openers of the show. "Cue Young Bucks music," Jen instructed.

The three members of the Elite appeared on the Full Gear stage together to a welcoming ovation. It was now time for The Young Bucks and Jennifer to get serious and focus on Proud and Powerful. It was like there was a war between the Elite and the Inner circle.

* * *

Jen stood alongside Kenny as he warmed up for his anticipated Lights Out match. They were the only two in the production area at the moment. She was currently watching over the production. She changed back into her outfit she wore to the show. He was now changed into his gray terminator tights and his black vest. He had his wrist and hands taped up as if he was going to war; which in a way, he sort of was. "Please be careful out there," Jen pleaded.

"I'll be fine," Kenny assured. "It might be hard to believe, but Moxley and I came up with some cool ideas for the match without any arguments."

"I believe it; you're always professional...you want to do what you can to make sure that your opponent and the fans are satisfied with how the match turns out."

"I don't want you to freak out too much."

Jen laughed. "Don't worry about that, I'll be standing here with Nick, Matt, and Page. I can hide behind them if necessary."

"Fair point," Kenny chuckled.

"I've gotten so used to accompanying you to the ring, it actually feels a little bit weird I won't be accompanying you to the ring this time."

"You'll make your presence known during the match."

"Yeah, I'm an accessory to attempted murder," Jen laughed humorlessly. "I get to help bring out a death trap later on during the match... woo-hoo!"

"I know you're worried about mine and even Moxley's health during the match but, we planned everything thoroughly."

"It's a completely different situation now," Jen explained. "Before you and I were just friends, but now, we're a couple and things have changed. I am going to be even more concerned about your well-being."

"I'm glad I matter enough to you that you care that much about my well-being."

"You're kind of my ride or die at this point, so I would like for you to come back to me in one piece."

"I may have bruises and cuts after the match, that much is given, but I'll be in one piece," Kenny promised. "You get to take care of me after the match, so I'm not complaining at all."

"You're making me fulfill my girlfriend requirements fairly early, Omega."

"Welcome to the life of dating Kenny Omega."

Jen rolled her eyes. "You're too much sometimes." It was now time for Kenny to make his entrance. "Cue Kenny's music." Kenny's theme music blared and the Boston crowd responded loudly. "Good luck out there and be careful." She sighed as she watched Kenny walk through the tunnel. Here she was about to watch her new boyfriend and ex-boyfriend about to beat the holy hell out of each other. She cared deeply for the both of them, but in different ways, so of course she was going to worry about their well-beings during the whole match.

* * *

After thirty minutes of unsanctioned chaos, Omega and Moxley fighting along the ramp. The two opponents brought out everything from tables to barbed wired bat and broom to mouse traps to trashcans. It was insane how hardcore this match was. Omega just stabbed Moxley in the forehead with an ice pick. The Cleaner had bad intentions. "Jennifer, Page, Bucks!" Omega yelled. "Bring it, bring it!" He motioned for his Elite members to bring out something. Jennifer, The Bucks, and Hangman all appeared with concerned looks on their faces. They were all trying to convince Omega not to dwell deeper on his dark side. Jennifer approached Omega and pleaded with him. Whatever it was he had planned, he was insistent.

Jennifer surrendered her pleading. She motioned for The Bucks and Hangman to bring out something. The crowd popped as a barbed wire trap was delivered. Omega had a look of satisfaction. Him and Moxley brawled on the stage for a little bit... Omega attempted a One-Winged Angel...denied! Moxley counters and suplexes Omega into the barbed wire trap.

Jennifer buried her face in her hands at watching that spot. It was hard to watch Omega and Moxley practically kill each other. She went to the trap and helped Omega get untangled from the Barbed Wire with the help of The Bucks and Hangman. Some of AEW personnel was helping Moxley get untangled from the Barbed wire. Once Moxley was untangled, he fought off everybody. The Bucks and Hangman disappeared from the area, but Jennifer was still hanging around, checking on Omega. Moxley shoved Jennifer to the ground and Jennifer looked at him with disbelief.

Omega who was displeased with Moxley laying his hands on Jennifer hit a V-Trigger onto Moxley and they both went through the Full Gear board. Jennifer looked horrified by what just transpired. Nick came back out for a brief moment to get Jennifer and escort her backstage.

Moxley and Omega recovered and fought each other through the crowd until they were both back in the ring. Moxley hits a Paradigm Shift on Omega and only gets a two count. Moxley tears apart the ring after that. He attempts for a piledriver onto Omega... Omega counters with a Paradigm Shift and gets a long two count. Omega decides to go high risk and sets up for a Phoenix Splash. Omega completely misses Moxley, who moves out of the way and Omega lands face first onto the hard wood of the broken apart ring.

Moxley sets Omega up and lands an elevated Paradigm Shift for the three count. The crowd cheers out of respect for the hell the two participants went through. The Bucks and Jennifer reemerged from backstage to check on Omega. The Bucks were sitting on the apron and Jennifer was actually in the ring, kneeled beside Kenny. Moxley laid down in the center of the ring and smirked at Jennifer before he flipped her the bird.

Moxley got up and went back to celebrating his victory. He was very attitudinal in his celebration. The Bucks watched as Moxley celebrated and Jennifer aided Omega even though she was furious about Moxley flipping her the bird.

* * *

Kenny and Jen were back in their motel room. Kenny was moving very gingerly after his brutal match against Jon. There was no doubt that the match would be talked about for years to come. Jen had her arm around him the whole time they walked to their motel room. She went ahead and brought up their luggage before she helped guide him to the room.

"Taking a shower tonight should be fun," The Cleaner said.

"I could always help out?" Jen suggested. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I know what's under those clothes."

"Is that your pick up line on me?"

"You wish!" Jen laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know you're sore and I want to help you out."

"I'm not going to deny your help, Best."

"Let me go start the shower and then I'll help you get undressed." Jen went to the bathroom to start the shower for Kenny. She then reemerged into the room to help him get undressed. He groaned out in pain and she winced. She led him to the bathroom and helped him get in the shower. "Let me know if you need help with anything in the shower."

"I can barely move, Jen," Kenny said. "I'm going to need your help with everything."

Jen slipped out of her clothes and joined Kenny in the shower. "Alright, I'm here." Kenny's back was to her, so she gently ran her hands down his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"This is going to be fucking fantastic," Kenny deadpanned.

"I know," Jen frowned. "I apologize in advance if I cause you any discomfort." She first helped him wash his curly hair and that seemed to be okay; however, when she helped him wash, he winced. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it just fucking burns!"

"It's those damn puncture wounds from the barbed wire."

Kenny turned around to face Jen. "I really appreciate you helping me out." He also thanked her by placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"It's kind of one of my requirements now," Jen teased. "It's really not a problem... you have always been there for me at times when I needed you, so this is the least I can do."

"What can I say? I guess we need each other," Kenny stated. "I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Same here. I'll be there if you ever need me." They high-fived each other, making a pact that they would be there for each other no matter what. "I can already tell that this is going to be a good thing between us."

"Me too, Best, me too."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! You all are the best!**


	20. Good For You

**A/N**: **Thank you to my awesome consistent reviewers. **

_**CelticPrincessx3: I appreciate you for letting me talk ideas with you! You're awesome! Thanks for the support!**_  
_**TheDragonQueen706: Thanks for the constant reviews! I appreciate you and the support!**_  
_**msgemgem: I have enjoyed your reviews! Thank you so much!**_  
_**Danichapp: Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot that you enjoyed the story!**_  
_**MamaChele81: Thanks so much for the constant reviews! **_  
_**Kaiya's Watergarden: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them!**_

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story! The reviews and support have been overwhelming. There will be a sequel coming soon, if anyone is interested in reading that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestler that may be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**LACRYMOSA  
Chapter 20: Good For You**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, joining Excalibur tonight on commentary for AEW, they call him 'The Natural' - DDDUUUSSSTTTIINNN RRRHHHOOODDESSS!" Justin Roberts announced.

Dustin's theme music blared and the Nashville, Tennessee crowd welcomed him with a loud ovation. He nodded his head to the audience in greeting. He wore his usual face paint, his merchandise shirt, and a pair of jeans. The Natural looked like he was happy to be out there. He appreciated the ovation he was receiving. The wrestling veteran joined Excalibur at the commentary booth and the two men shook hands to greet each other. He sat on the right side of Excalibur.

"Also joining the commentary booth, she is known as The Elite Queen - JJJEEEENNNNIIIIFFFFEEEERRR BBBEEEEESSSSTTTT!" Justin Roberts announced.

Jennifer's theme music blared and the crowd welcomed her with a huge ovation. She waved to the audience in greeting. She wore a black satin bomber jacket over a white tanktop, black satin jogger pants, and black and white adidas hightops. Her eye makeup was done with a smokey eye and she wore red matte lipstick. She smiled the whole way to the commentary table. She shook the hands of Excalibur and Dustin. She sat on the left side of Excalibur.

This upcoming match was being filmed before the actual Dynamite show took place even though it would be main event of AEW Dark whenever the episode premiered on youtube.

Two members of Stronghearts - T-HAWK and Lindaman were making their way to the ring.

"This our main event of AEW Dark," Excalibur pointed out. "The Stronghearts are taking on The Young Bucks... Dustin, you've been in the ring with three out of four of these participants, who would you say is the heaviest hitter?"

"I don't know man, I'm probably going to have to go with that T-Hawk, his chops are something you will not forget... I felt his chops for a whole week."

"I heard those chops being ringside," Jennifer said. "They sounded like they hurt."

"T-HAWK and Lindaman have a great opportunity here tonight," Excalibur stated.

"Against the Young Bucks, who are in my opinion the top notch tag team," Dustin replied. "They're in my eyes, the best tag team in the world."

The Young Bucks entrance music blared and they were welcomed with a loud ovation. They did their usual entrance shebang on the way to the ring.

"The Young Bucks are the best tag team in the world!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I'm totally unbiased, by the way."

The bell rang, signaling that the match was underway. Jennifer was thrilled to be on commentary with a wrestling veteran in Dustin and great commentator in Excalibur. The icing on the cake was watching her two best friends wrestle and do something they loved and were passionate about.

* * *

Kenny and Jennifer walked backstage to the trainer's room. They were filming a segment where Kenny was supposed to check in and see if he was medically cleared to compete. They were wearing matching Kenny Omega white merchandise hoodies.

Kenny took off his hoodie and shirt and handed them to Jennifer. He had welts and scars all over his back along with a black right eye from the brutal encounter with Moxley at Full Gear. Jennifer cringed at the sight.

"You're still pretty banged up from last week," the Medical Trainer stated. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I feel okay... the shower stung a little bit."

The Medical Trainer examined Kenny to make sure he was alright and capable of competing. He shined a flashlight in Kenny's eyes.

"Take this week off, be safe," the Medical Trainer advised. Kenny scoffed, not happy with the news he received. Jennifer gave him a pitied look as she handed him his gray t-shirt and white hoodie to put back on. "If anything changes, you know, just let me know. You should be cleared by next week."

Kenny nodded. "How did Moxley fair?"

"He was pretty beat up, but he was actually cleared so..."

Kenny shifted his eyes downward. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Jennifer wondered, putting a comforting hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"I'm okay...it's okay," Kenny answered. "Let's just get out of here." He opened the door to exit the trainer's room and Jennifer followed him out.

The cameras were off of them, so Kenny and Jen could break free from their onscreen characters for a moment. They walked alongside each other to the production area. "It wasn't a lie that your shower stung you. I heard all the hissing and saw all the wincing you did."

"I clearly didn't think about afterwards."

"I think you concocted a plan," Jen teased. "You had in your mind that I would take care of you after the match. I mean you haven't had to shower by yourself in four days."

"The joined showers have been amazing, but I miss being able to wash my own ass."

Jen laughed. "I'm sorry, I know you're in pain, but I can't help it..." She continued with her laughing.

Kenny shot Jen an unamused look. "Best, you're lucky I like you."

"Since you miss washing your own ass, maybe you should wash your own ass tonight."

"Come on, Jen, I'm wounded," Kenny frowned.

Jen put her hands up defensively. "You were the one who said you missed washing your own ass... I was going to back off."

"Just because I said that I missed washing my own ass doesn't mean that I haven't enjoyed you taking care of me."

"I will admit - I have enjoyed being able to take care of you," Jen admitted. "It feels nice to be needed."

"Jen, it's not that I need you," Kenny argued. Jen frowned. Kenny grabbed a hold of Jen's hand and made her stop where she was. "I am capable of taking care of myself, but I want you to help me. I really enjoy having you around me and I like that you will do whatever it takes to help those you care about."

Jen felt flutters in her stomach. She honestly didn't ever remember feeling this amount of flutters when she was with Moxley. "I care about you a lot."

"I know you do."

Jen smiled. "Is this what being in a good relationship is like?"

"I haven't been with someone in so long, I practically forgot what it was like, but if things are going good like they're going for us right now; I'd say so." They smiled to each other and proceeded with their walk to the production area.

* * *

Kenny awaited in the production area for Jen to walk through the tunnel. She went back out there to continue her guest commentating for the rest of the AEW Dark matches. The last two matches being filmed were Big Swole and Kris Statlander versus Riho and Britt Baker and The Best Friends with Orange Cassidy versus Private Party.

He watched the filming with intrigue and noticed that she had a knack for commentating. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy being out there and watching all the action. That was why she made an excellent Valet for him and The Bucks - she was passionate about wrestling and loved to be out in front of an audience.

The filming was over, so Jen would be making her way backstage any moment. A few moments later and she made her presence backstage. "Hey," Kenny greeted, meeting her at the end of the tunnel. "Great commentating out there."

"Thank you. It was fun."

They started heading in the direction of the dressing room they were sharing. "So, instead of ordering room service tonight at the motel, do you want to go out to a restaurant?"

"Are you going to be alright sitting in a restaurant?" Jen wondered. "I don't care what we do... you're the one who knows how your body feels."

"I need to get out. I'm tired of being cooped up in a motel room or in the dressing room."

"Okay, if you want to go out to eat then we can go out to eat."

"I think I appreciate you just a little bit more now." Jen laughed, but Kenny gave her a serious look. "I'm serious; you're not hassling me to stay cooped up, you're letting me get a chance to go out and get some fresh air."

"I know you're feeling miserable, so I want to do what I can to ensure that you feel some kind of serenity." Kenny and Jen arrived to their dressing room and gathered their belongings. "I have an idea of what we can do when we arrive at the motel to help mellow you out."

"What's that?"

"How about I give you a full body massage - courtesy of yours truly?" Kenny groaned in response. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"You're too good to me, Best."

"You're too good to me too," Jen countered. Kenny smiled at Jen and then motioned for them to head out.

* * *

Once Kenny and Jen settled in their motel room for the night, Jen provided Kenny with a back massage that she offered. Kenny was laying stretched out on the bed belly first with Jen straddling his back, her hands gently roaming around his back.

"Are you feeling relaxed?" Jen wondered. Her goal before falling asleep was to make sure that Kenny went to bed relaxed.

"Mmmhmmm..." Kenny muttered.

"I'm glad."

"If this is one of the perks of being with you, I won't complain."

Jen giggled. "Don't expect it to happen too often."

"Damn."

"I'm kidding... if this is what you want to get wound down after a show, then I'll make an exception."

"You're seriously the best."

"I mean that is my last name and all."

"Alright, I'm good," Kenny decided. Jen got off his back and they both laid down under the covers, but they laid on their sides to face each other. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jen softly stroked Kenny's black eye. "Does your eye hurt?"

"Not particularly... it's mostly my back where the puncture wounds are."

"Your back felt rough, especially where your welts are."

"They'll heal up eventually."

"Yes they will. All we can do to help the healing process is just listen to Doctor's orders," Jen stated.

"Penny and KiKi aren't going to exactly help when they jump all over me," Kenny teased, referring to Jen's dogs. For the next couple of days off, Kenny and Jen decided spend half of time at Kenny's home and the other half at Jen's home.

"They're good girls; they'll be gentle with you if you advise them to be."

"I know, you've taught them well."

"Thank you," Jen smiled. She then stifled out a yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

"Me too. I think I'll get some good night sleep."

"I hope we get some good sleep."

"Goodnight." Kenny gave Jen a chaste kiss before turning out the lamp on the nightstand.

"Goodnight," Jen replied. Within a few minutes, both of them fell into a deep slumber, still face to face with each other.

Both of them looked forward to waking up to each other when they awoke.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
